Better With Three
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to A Different World. with Rose keeping secrets, Jack gone missing, Sarah Jane and Martha getting married and the tension between Rose and the Doctor getting worse, Donna is beginning to question if it really is Better With Three
1. Prologue: Running

**Author's Note: this is the sequel to A Different World, so read that first if you haven't yet. It will contain this Christmas Special, all the other specials and in between them several crossover chapters, Martha's wedding and possibly some adventures with Torchwood. Unfortunately due to the BBC schedule, updates might be very slow. So here now is Better With Three, have a Merry Christmas. **

They were running, running incredibly fast from the incredibly angry and insane aliens that were chasing them. One of them was blonde with red streaks on the front, she had pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail while letting the red run loose, and she wore a simple leather jacket, jeans and dark coloured t-shirt, her hand firmly clasped into the man beside her.

The man was a skinny, lean, rather dashing (his words) with messy brown hair and dressed smartly in his new blue suit that he thought was rather smart while his friends thought was a bit naff. He looked down at the shorter woman and grinned at her, she smiled back before turning round and yelling for her friend.

"Donna! Get a move on!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving, don't think I'm not" Donna grumbled as she ran faster to catch up with Rose and the Doctor.

Donna was a redheaded tempered woman, her dress sense was watch she called stylish and the Doctor called baggy, earning him a slap within the first five minutes of living with her. Her red hair was now streaked with blonde that she gained a couple months back when saving Rose from the pits if hell in a Dalek spaceship. She like Rose was no longer human but Time Lady, she unlike Rose refuses to study because if she has two know-it-alls with her why bother? If there was something she wanted to know she'll find it herself.

She's not going to let the TARDIS bully her into any studying, not with the romance novels she has. Besides the TARDIS likes her enough to respect her wishes....or maybe the TARDIS is scared, Donna doesn't know which.

The three speeded up and ran towards the blue box looming before them, Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and pulled out her TARDIS key, opening it without a struggle and ushering in her companions, the moment Donna entered the door was slammed shut and the three let out a sigh of relieve.

"Whose bloody idea was it to land on Yeknom-Noitavreser during rabid season?" Donna demanded.

"Sorry" the Doctor said starting up the TARDIS. "I thought we were in breeding season, where all the babies were being born. Thought you two would like that, it's all very...twee"

"Twee?" Rose said cocking an eyebrow up.

"Cute, sweet, adorable, twee, they all mean the same thing" the Doctor rambled running a hand through his hair.

"Who would want twee when they can have action?" Donna asked fiddling with the time rotor. "fix us a cuppa tea Space-Boy, me and Rose will make a decision where to go next"

The Doctor looked like he was going to argue but Donna raised a hand in warning and he fled the room, with a promise of bringing biscuits. Donna sighed and led Rose to the captain's chair and sat down.

"So...how are things going between you and the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Hmm, oh same old same old" Rose said calmly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So how is he in bed then?"

Rose began to choke on her saliva, Donna patiently banged Rose's back to help her and when Rose finished coughing she looked up looking horrified.

"Wha...?" she croaked.

"Well I just assumed that he and you were-"

"NO! No, never like that, we'll never be like that" Rose said shaking her head. She then looked round and could see the Doctor no where near, the TARDIS assured her that he was still in the kitchen. "I was like that once" she whispered. "But at the time he was human...he wouldn't now...it's complicated Donna, I can't tell him what has happened in the past and he won't or can't tell me what he feels about me. So we'll remain friends, companions and travel"

"And you're happy with that?" Donna asked.

"At least I get forever with him" Rose muttered. "Not many of his companions could have done that"

Donna groaned, she was going to need the help of Jack, his team, Martha and Sarah Jane to get through these thick Space-Idiots heads. Its times like this that makes her regret being a Time Lady.


	2. The Next Doctor?

"Outside those doors will be a lovely little place to do a spot of Christmas shopping before we go over to Cardiff for Christmas" Donna announced zipping up her coat.

"Go on then, where are we?" the Doctor asked bouncing on his feet.

"No idea" Donna said. "I set the controls on random with a request we land somewhere for a spot of Christmas shopping"

"Oh" the Doctor said, his face dropping in disappointment.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad" Rose said rolling her eyes as she slipped her hand into the Doctor's and pulled him down the ramp, Donna following them. Rose slowly opened the TARDIS door and let out a small gasp of delight as she saw snow fly round the air gently. "It's snowing!" she squealed pulling the Doctor out (who groaned in pain). "It's beautiful!"

The Doctor let out a small delighted laugh as he pulled Rose into his arms for a hug, Donna simply looked irritated. "I hate snow" she muttered bitterly.

"Oh you hate anything, you bitter ginger nut!" the Doctor said wrapping an arm round Donna's shoulder. "Come on Donna let your hair loose, have a little fun, live a little!"

"I'll make you wish you were dead if you ever call me that again" Donna hissed causing the Doctor to quickly take his arm away.

"Can't you two not argue for one day?" Rose asked sighing in annoyance. "Look we go into the market look for some gifts and go, two hours tops. No arguing please?"

"Oh all right" Donna agreed.

"Anything for you Rose!" the Doctor enthused before taking Rose's hand and dragging her to the market. The market itself looked like a classic Victorian Christmas market straight out of a film or something, with people shouting out for mistletoe and carol singers singing loudly. The Doctor had a huge silly grin on his face.

"It's like it's out of a Christmas Carol or something" Donna exclaimed.

"Brings back memories" Rose said grinning just as big as the Doctor, she spotted a young boy standing at the market and called out to him. "You there boy, what day is it?"

"Christmas Eve Ma'am" the boy said politely.

"And the year?" Donna asked.

"Are you thick or something?" the boy asked.

"OI! Cheek, just answer my question" Donna snapped.

"Year my Lord 1851, Ma'am" the boy said rolling his eyes.

"Right, nice year, bit dull" the Doctor muttered.

"DOCTOR!"

"Bit dull he says" Donna said sarcastically.

"Should have kept your mouth shut" Rose said smiling at the irony.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor smirked and laced his fingers through Rose's before running off. They ran into an alley where a dark skinned woman with heavily permed hair wearing a dress that looked more suited to Nancy in Oliver stood before a door that was trying to open itself, growls could be heard, Rose and Donna immediately grabbed hold of the woman's shoulders and pulled her back.

"It's all right, we got you" Rose said reassuringly.

"I think you three should get out of here" the Doctor said.

"Like hell" Rose and Donna muttered.

"DOCTOR!" the woman shouted.

"Erm...standing right here" the Doctor said, looking confused.

"Do I look stupid? Who are you?" the woman snapped pulling away from Rose and Donna.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Donna" the Doctor said.

"Doctor Who?" the woman snapped.

"Just the Doctor"

"Well there can't be two of ya!" the woman spat out looking frustrated, suddenly a man with dark hair that flopped into his eyes wearing local grab came running towards them. "Where the hell have you been?" the woman shouted at the man.

"Right stand back" the man said ignoring the woman's question.

"Hold on who the hell are you?" the Doctor, Donna and Rose asked in unison.

"I'm the Doctor!" the man said proudly. "Simply the Doctor, the one, the only and the best" he winked at the girls, both Donna and Rose's mouths dropped open.

"Oh my god you regenerate into a pompous arse!" Donna squawked.

"Rosita give me the sonic screwdriver" the man said to the dark skinned woman, who pulled out a screwdriver and handed it to him. "Best you head off to the TARDIS"

"The what?" the Doctor said, but the other Doctor pushed him to the side.

"If you could step back sir, this is a job for a Time Lord!"

"Yep, he regenerated into a pompous arse" Rose said to Donna. The doors burst open and a strange growling creature came out with...a cyberman face. "What?" Rose squeaked.

Both Doctors pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and shouted, "Allonsy!" at the same time while exchanging confused glances at one another.

The creature leaped up onto the building while growling away, Rose ran forwards and examined it in interest. "My god it's like a cyberman with a cat brain, maybe a dog, interesting" she muttered.

The New Doctor (as Rose christened him in her mind) gently pushed her aside. "My lady we cannot talk stand aside and I'll stop it, Rosita!" Rosita stepped forward and passed him a rope. "Now watch and learn" New Doctor said swinging the rope like a cowboy, before throwing it and catching the cyber creature. "Excellent! Now then lets pull this beast down to Earth"

The creature quickly climbed higher on the building pulling the New Doctor. "Or not" both the Doctor and Donna muttered staring in disbelieve while Rose ran after the New Doctor.

"I may be in a little trouble" the New Doctor admitted as he flew up the building side.

"Nothing ever changes" Rose laughed jumping up and grabbing hold of the rope, only to be dragged up as well.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted running towards them and grabbing the rope. "I got you!" the creature let out a roar before climbing faster, dragging the three up the building.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Rosita and Donna screeched.

"Oh I don't know" Donna muttered. "One Christmas shopping trip was probably too much to ask of them" Rosita had a small smile on her face as she held up an axe, Donna smiled back. "I like how you think" she said and the pair began to run off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"It's going to jump!" the Doctor shouted as they were being dragged along the warehouse floorboards.

"We're going to fall!" the New Doctor yelled with a scream. Rose simply screwed her eyes shut not wanting to see this when suddenly there was a shout and she fell backwards and rolled over.

"Well done Rosita!" Donna said as she ran over to help Rose up, the Doctors both groaned as they rubbed their backs, the New one started to laugh causing the Doctor to join in. The pair hugged each other tightly before carrying on laughing, Donna smacked the Doctor's arm and marched off, Rosita was following and Rose sighing.

"Well I'm glad you find it so funny" Rosita shouted. "You're mad, both of ya, you could have gotten killed!"

"Well we didn't" Rose said weakly.

"I must introduce you to Rosita" the New Doctor said walking to Rosita's side. "My faithful companion, always telling you off"

"So does Donna" Rose muttered causing Donna to glare at her.

"Rosita, good name" the Doctor said smiling. "Nice to meet you Rosita"

Rosita huffed and looked away from him. "Now I have to go and dismantle all of the traps!" Rosita shouted at the New Doctor. "And we got the funeral in twenty minutes, back to the TARDIS all right?" she carried on as she walked away.

"Funeral?" the Doctor asked.

"Long story, not my own, not yet" the New one said groaning in pain as he rubbed his shoulder and neck. "Not as young as I once was"

"Well not as young as you were me" the Doctor agreed.

"When I was who?" the New Doctor asked.

"You really don't recognise him?" Rose said disbelievingly.

"Not at all"

"Not even me?" Rose said stepping forwards. The New Doctor frowned at her. "Bet you tripped over a brick and hit your head very hard" Rose muttered at the Doctor, who groaned while Donna snickered.

"Painless, depends on the brick I guess" the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Who are you exactly?" the New Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off of Rose.

The Doctor glared and put a hand on Rose's shoulders. "We're Mr and Mrs John Smith and this is our travelling companion Donna Noble. We heard all about you Doctor, a bit of a legend you are"

"Modesty would make me disagree with you sir" Donna snorted in disbelieve. "But yes, yes I am"

"A legend with certain memories missing though" Rose said softly. "Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" the New Doctor asked staring at Rose curiously.

"Because you forgot me" Rose said simply.

"Great spades of my life have gone missing, when I look back I see nothing" the New Doctor said sadly.

"Since when though?" Donna asked.

"Since the Cybermen. Masters of the old hellish war scuttler and old enemies of mine, now in old London town, you won't believe this Miss Noble but they are creatures from another world" the New Doctor said dramatically.

"Really" the Doctor, Rose and Donna said dryly with fake wide eyed expressions. "Wooooooooow!"

"They say that they fell onto London out of the sky in a blaze of light" he bowed his head and looked into the fire. "And they found me, something was taken and something was lost" he looked up to the three eagerly. "What was I like? In the past"

"You were an annoying hyperactive kid like person who deserved a slap" Donna said causing the Doctor to glare at her while the New one let out a whoop of laughter.

"Exactly like Rosita." His smiled faded. "Strange though, I talk of cybermen and strange blazes falling out of the sky and you three don't blink"

"We're...different" Rose said.

The New Doctor stared at her a spark of recognition flared in his eyes. "I think I know you Mrs Smith...but I am not sure...OH! The funeral!" he walked back quickly. "It's at two o'clock" he bowed at the three. "It has been a pleasure Mrs Smith"

"Can't we come with you?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Oh no far too dangerous for a lady as fair as you don't worry Mrs Smith, I'll keep this city safe. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Doctor!" Rose called after him; she turned to see the Doctor looking sour and Donna looking amused. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Donna said innocently.

"Nothing" the Doctor growled.

"Well come on you two, we have to follow him and find out what exactly is going on" Rose said starting to walk in the New Doctor's direction.

"It's always the same" the Doctor muttered. "Always another pretty boy to attract her attention"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose, Donna and the Doctor stood a distance away from the New Doctor and Rosita, able to hear him tell Rosita that he was going to sneak in the house from the rear, Donna had almost went out to slap the man when she heard him act like...well someone from this century, ordering Rosita around. Rose wandered off to the front of the house and used her sonic screwdriver to get in while the Doctor and Donna followed, they moved swiftly through the house to the back door which Rose opened almost knocking the New Doctor down.

Something was wrong though, his so called sonic screwdriver was a plain regular screwdriver, the New Doctor evaded her questions and hustled her in while nodding to the Doctor and Donna.

"This investigation of yours" the Doctor said following the New Doctor to the desk while Donna and Rose looked under the sofas. "How did it all start?"

"It started with a murder"

"Good" the Doctor muttered causing the New Doctor, Rose and Donna to look up at him in disgust. "I mean bad but whose?"

"Mr Jackson Lake teacher of mathematics from Sussex came three weeks ago and died a tragic death" the New Doctor said dramatically.

"Cybermen?" Donna asked.

"Hard to say, his body was never found but that's where it started. More secret murders and abductions, children stolen away in silence"

"So who's house is this?" the Doctor asked.

"The latest murder, the Reverend Aubrey Fairchild found with burns on his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution"

"So was he important?" Rose asked.

The New Doctor looked at the three of them. "You three ask a lot of questions" he observed.

"We're your companions, we're entitled to ask questions" Rose said with a wink, causing the New Doctor to blush lightly and the Doctor to glare.

The New Doctor smiled softly at Rose before putting the book he was holding down. "The Reverend was the pillar of this community, the board of many parishes and a keen abdicator of children charities"

"Children again" Donna said thoughtfully. "But why would these cybermen want to kill the reverend?"

"What was this reverends link to Jackson Lake" Rose asked.

"Funny" the New Doctor said frowning at the three of them. "I seem to be telling you three everything...as though you engendered this sort of...trust...you see familiar Mr and Mrs Smith, Miss Noble, I know your faces...but how?"

"I can't help but wonder" Rose said quietly, getting up off of the floor. "That you're wearing a fob watch" the New Doctor looked down at it.

"Is it important?" he asked.

Rose walked towards him. "Legend has it that memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch" she held her hand out. "May I?" she asked shyly, the New Doctor pulled the fob watch up and passed it to her, she fingered the cool metal softly. "It has been said, if it was opened..." she flicked the fob watch open and the actual clock fell out. "Or maybe not" she said quickly.

"Just a bit of decoration" the New Doctor admitted.

"I would like to try something" Rose said. "Please don't think bad of me, it doesn't mean a thing" she stepped into the New Doctor's personal space and placed two hands on his chest, where both of his hearts were and leaned in pressing a kiss on his lips before pulling back. "Thank you"

The Doctor coughed loudly. "What are we looking for?"

The New Doctor jumped. "Ah yes, metal, some sort of metal that doesn't belong here" he babbled, the Doctor nodded and grabbed hold of Rose's arm and pulled her down the room.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to work on the cabinet. "What was that all about?" he hissed darkly.

"None of your business" Rose hissed back.

"Shh!" the New Doctor whispered. "What was that noise?"

The Doctor hurriedly put his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. "Oh that was just me...whistling" he then proceeded to whistle which caused Donna to fall of the sofa laughing loudly.

"What's in here though?" Rose asked elbowing the Doctor as she opened up the cabinet and pulling out a strange tube of metal. "Aren't these info stamps?" she asked the Doctor as she passed one to the New Doctor, Donna moved to join them and leaned over Rose to look at them. "Just a guess, I think this is how you turn it on" she pressed down on a button causing a hologram flicker of pictures to be projected onto the mirror.

"Compressed information" the Doctor muttered putting his glasses on. "Tons of it, that is the history of London, 1066 to the present day, this is like a disk, a cyberman disk. But why would the cybermen need something so simple? They got to be wireless unless...they're in the wrong century and haven't got much power, I think they've been playing with info stamps to update themselves" he paused to see his future self looking pale and terrified. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine" the New Doctor croaked.

Donna knelt before him. "Doctor what it is?" she asked concerned.

"I've seen one of these before, I was holding this device...the night I lost my mind, the night I regenerated" he choked up. "The cybermen they made me change, my mind, my face, my whole self" he cupped Donna's face. "And you were there, so were your friends. Who are you three?"

Donna cupped the New Doctor's face. "Friends, I swear" she said gently.

"I beg you Donna, help me" the New Doctor sobbed.

Donna pushed him away. "We will if you stopped cuddling my cheek, you're invading my personal space, come on sweetheart, take us to the TARDIS and we'll sort it all out" she got up and walked to Rose. "What was that about?" she whispered as the Doctor ran round muttering.

"What?" Rose blinked.

"That kiss, what was it about?"

"Oh...just something that told me something" Rose said vaguely waving a dismissive hand.

"Well go on then, what did it tell you" Donna said as the Doctor opened a door.

"Just that he isn't the Doctor" Rose murmured.

"What?" Donna asked.

The Doctor slammed the door shut. "Ok I think we should run" he said.

"What?!" Donna snapped.

The door broke and was thrown to the floor as a cyberman marched in.

"I agree, RUN!" Rose said grabbing Donna's hand and instead of following the two Doctors, she led Donna out of the house.

"What about the Doctors?" Donna asked.

"They're big boys, they can look after themselves" Rose said dismissively. Loud explosive sounds could be heard from inside. "See sorted, now I say we wait in the market for the Doctor, do a little shopping"

"All right" Donna said nervously while looking up at the house.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The market had little to offer but enough for Rose to pick out something for Martha, Tosh, Owen and Sarah Jane. For Martha Rose had found a small silver brush, comb and mirror set with lilies engraved on them, for Sarah Jane she found a beautiful carved wooden box with roses engraved on them, perfect for Sarah Jane to put her knick knacks in there. For Tosh she had picked out a night dress made out of silk that she could see suiting the Japanese woman, for Owen she just picked up a bottle of whiskey from the local pub. She couldn't see anything that screamed Mickey though, Donna was having the same problem, for Gwen she picked out a gorgeous locket and for Ianto she found cufflinks, her mother she found an expensive bottle of perfume and her Grandfather she already got months ago but Jack she was finding it hard to pick something out, she was tempted to do what Rose did for Owen when the Doctor suddenly appeared at her side.

"So you're alive then? Pity" Donna said jokingly.

"Nice to see you're safe and sound after you buggered off leaving me to deal with two cybermen" the Doctor shot back.

Donna shrugged. "Where's the other you?" she asked.

"Over there getting Rose" the Doctor said sulkingly.

"Rose says that he isn't you" Donna said.

"And she's right, though who he is, I don't know" the Doctor murmured. "Now come on, he's going to show us his TARDIS"

When they made it to where the TARDIS was supposed to be Rosita threw herself into the New Doctor's arms and told him off for leaving her behind. Apparently the New Doctor and Rosita have be living in the stables, with the TARDIS parked in the yard, in this stables were some luggage that Rose started to go through apparently it was Jackson Lakes, the New Doctor started to gush about how wonderful the actual Doctor was to Rosita when the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and got asked if he was whistling again.

"That is another's mans property" Rosita scolded the pair as the Doctor helped Rose take the case off and go through another.

"Well...dead man" the Doctor said shrugging.

"So go on then, how did you two meet" Donna asked excitedly.

"He saved my life" Rosita said admiringly. "Late one night, by the Oysterman's Wolf, this...creature, came out of the shadows, a man made out of metal! I thought I was going to die and then...there he was, the Doctor, can you help him sir? He has such terrible dreams, wakes at night, in such a state of terror"

"Now then Rosita" the New Doctor said walking towards them. "When you are a Time Lord and seen everything you seen and lost everything you lost. You're bound to have terrible dreams"

"Yeah" both the Doctor and Rose muttered in agreement to themselves.

"Oh...look what I found" Rose said suddenly pulling out an info stamp. "Jackson Lake had an info stamp"

"But how?" the New Doctor asked. "Is that significant?"

"Doctor, the answer to all of this is inside your TARDIS" Rose said softly.

"Mrs Smith, it would be my honour" the New Doctor said offering her his arm; she accepted and allowed him to lead her into the yard, to reveal a large hot air balloon. "There she is my transport through time and space! The TARDIS!"

"It's balloon" Donna stated.

"TARDIS! T, A, R, D, I, S stands for Tethered Ariel Release Developed in Style. Do you see?" the New Doctor said.

"I see you're a nutcase" Donna said staring up in disbelieve.

"Donna!" Rose hissed. "Be nice"

"I like it, it's brilliant, good, it's being powered by gas yeah?" the Doctor babbled as he looked at the hot air balloon closely.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose sat them down before she sat up before them on the luggage. "The story begins with the cybermen" she said slowly. "A long time away and not far from here, the cybermen were fought and they were beaten-"

"Let me guess" Donna interrupted. "You were the one that fought and beaten them"

"Battle of Canary Wharf" the Doctor said. "They were sent into the void but then...then Davros came..."

"When Davros and his daleks broke down the walls between parallel worlds, the cybermen must have fallen through time, to here...and that was when they found you" she stared at the New Doctor.

"I fought them, I know that" the New Doctor said calmly. "But what happened?"

"At the exact same time Jackson Lake came to town" Rose said quietly. "Luggage, plenty of money and just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an info stamp"

"But he's dead, Jackson Lake is dead. The cybermen killed him" the New Doctor said firmly.

"I'm so sorry" Rose said. "But you only have one heart, you're human..."

"What?" the New Doctor whispered.

"Jackson Lake's body was never found, you keep his luggage and can never bring yourself to open it and your fob watch...look at your fob watch" Rose carried on, the New Doctor shakily took out his fob watch. "Turn it round" he did so to reveal to engraved letters, JL. "Your real name is Jackson Lake"

"But I'm the Doctor" Jackson Lake whispered.

"No you became the Doctor because the info stamp you picked up was a book all about him" Rose said picking up the info stamp and turning it on projecting the Doctor's many faces on the wall.

Donna let out a low whistle. "Blimey you were an ugly man; I now understand why you are so vain"

"The cybermen's database, stolen from the daleks in the void if you ask me" the Doctor said ignoring Donna while wrinkling his noise at some of his old faces fashion sense. "But it has everything you need to know about the Doctor" suddenly his own face appeared.

"But that's you!" Jackson whispered.

"Time Lord, TARDIS, companions, enemy of the cybermen" the Doctor winked and clucked his tongue. "The one and only. You see the info stamp must have backfired and streamlined all the information about me inside your head"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackson Lake lost his wife to the cybermen as he cried his heart out and Rosita comforted him a beeping sound came from the info stamps, more beeping sounds came from Jackson's luggage where they found a whole cache of info stamps, the cybermen were on the move. They ran out to find children and workers from the workhouse being marched down the streets, Rosita joined them and pointed out Mr Cole one of the owners of the workhouse, Rose and the Doctor tried to talk to him but he didn't even blink, he was being controlled by the cybermen. The found entrance to whatever the cybermen were up to and began to dash towards the door when they stopped abruptly before two cybermen guarding.

"That's cheating!" Donna complained. "What the hell happened to the clunking noises? Turned your legs onto silent?"

A woman in a red silk gown strolled up and stood between the cybermen. "So what do we have here?" she asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Look. Just walk towards me slowly, don't let them touch you" the Doctor said softly trying to get the woman to walk towards him.

"Dumbo I don't know if you noticed but I think she's working with the cybermen" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"She's right" the woman said with a smirk. "They're my knights in shining armour quite literally"

"But that's not a converted speech pattern, you still have free will" Rose said with a frown.

"Of course I haven't been converted Miss, no one has ever been able to change my mind the cybermen simply offered me what I wanted liberation"

"That's what we all want love" Donna said with a sigh.

"You can be quiet I'm sure he didn't pay you to speak, all three of you" she eyed Rose, Donna and Rosita with distaste. "I must ask sir, how do you have such intimate knowledge of my companions?"

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said.

"Incorrect you do not correspond to the image we have of the Doctor" a cyberman intoned.

"Yeeeeeeah that's because your database got corrupted" the Doctor said sheepishly. "Check this, the Doctor's info stamp" he said chucking the metal cylinder to the cyberman who caught it quickly. "Go on download"

"This info stamp has been damaged, it would damage a cyberman" the cyberman said.

"Oh well nice try" the Doctor muttered.

"Core repaired, download" the cyberman's chest opened up as he slipped the info stamp into it and flickering in his eyes were images of the Doctor, the cyberman quickly pulled out the info stamp. "You are the Doctor"

"Hello" the Doctor said with a wave.

"You will be deleted"

"NO! Wait!" Rose said stepping between the Doctor and the cyberman. "If you're going to kill him, let us know something, something that will make him die happy...what do you need the children for?"

"What are children always needed for?" the woman replied. "They're workforce"

"But what for?" Rose pressed on.

"Very soon the whole empire will see and they'll bow down and worship" the woman replied.

"All in time for Christmas day, was that your idea Miss...?" the Doctor said.

"Hartigan" the woman answered. "Yes, perfect day for birth with a message to the people only this time it won't be from a man"

"A birth of what?" the Doctor asked.

"A birth and a death" Miss Hartigan evaded. "Only this time it will be yours, thank you Doctor, very glad to be part of your last conversation. Now...delete them"

"Delete!"

The cybermen marched up towards them when suddenly a blue flash came out and electrocuted the pair, Jackson Lake stood there with info stamps strapped round him.

"Glad to be at your service Doctor, Miss Tyler and Miss Noble" he said with a grin.

"Oh you figured out who I was then" Rose said with a smile.

"The Doctor's companion in his ninth and tenth body, yes your were in the information that was why you were so familiar to me" Jackson said.

"SHEETS! SHEETS!" Miss Hartigan screamed calling forth the creatures with cybermen faces.

"I think we should run" Rose said.

"One last thing" Donna and Rosita said in unison as they both turned round and punched Miss Hartigan at the exact same time.

"Blimey Donna really has found herself a twin" the Doctor said admiringly. "I completely disapprove" he grabbed hold of Rosita while Rose grabbed Donna and the four ran off with Jackson following.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackson Lake remembered that he and his wife moved here so he could take up a post at the university, he found the deed to his house and figured if he found cybermen there then that must have been an entrance, he then started to lead Rose, Rosita and Donna with the Doctor trying to convince the three of them to go. They all interrupted him with a glare and 'don't even try' muttered at the same time. There was one cyberman guard that Jackson took care off, it was guarding a dimension vault, something that was stolen from the daleks Donna was beginning to wonder if the cybermen ever had something of their own. They carried on through the tunnels to find a large factory like place filled with mechanisms and children working. They found the programme of the cybermen's machine and found it been rewritten, they found it was going to blow soon and they had to get the children out, the Doctor, Jackson and Rosita ran off to save them while Rose frowned at the programme.

"Cyber King" Rose muttered staring at the programme.

"What?" Donna asked.

"It's Cyber King, the programme" Rose said her eyes widening. "That's huge, very big"

"How big?"

"Think Big Ben big" Rose said grabbing Donna's hand. "C'mon something tells me that we're going to need to be in air to stop this"

They ran.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As the Doctor reached the yard where the hot air balloon was floating above the stables, he knew that the dimension vault went missing but he didn't actually think Rose would...

"Rose! Get down here!" the Doctor bellowed.

"What you thought I was going to sit down and let you do all the work?" Rose shouted down to him. "I've saved the world without you Doctor; I can do it when you're around as well!"

"I'll pay you a five pound note if you get her down" the Doctor said to the man that Jackson had been paying to look after the hot air balloon.

"Sorry mate, she already paid me a ten pound note" the man said with a shrug.

"And there's another ten pound note in it if you ignore him" Donna said from her position against the wall.

The Doctor turned round. "You let her do this? Donna you're supposed to be the companion, the one that makes sure we don't do stupid things like take a hot air balloon to the sky to face the GIANT CYBERMAN!!!!!"

Donna slapped him harshly. "You're getting hysterical" she informed him.

The Doctor let out a groan and tugged at his hair. "What are we going to do?!" he moaned.

"We should just wait, she usually comes back unharmed" Donna said with a shrug.

"USUALLY?!"

Donna sighed; this was going to take a long time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"How peculiar, I was expecting the Doctor to be a man and try and assert himself on me" Miss Hartigan sneered.

"Yeah well I'm here just to offer you a choice" Rose called out. "You have the most amazing mind I have seen, it's strong enough to control the cybermen and that is fantastic"

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"I'm giving you an offer, your mind deserves to live. I can use the dimension vault to find you a home. A whole new world where you can live out this mechanical existence in peace" Rose shouted in a pleading tone.

"I have a world below rife with minds ready to be converted" Miss Hartigan snapped. "Why would I want a new world?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you" Rose said her expression cold.

Miss Hartigan through her head back and laughed. "You? A woman? No not even a woman, a child who thinks too much of herself"

"You of all people should know to never underestimate a woman" Rose said lifting up her arm with info stamps wrapped round and the dimension vault in her hand. "Because I'm not a child, not anymore"

Blue electricity flew out of the info stamps and hit Miss Hartigan; she stopped and dropped her arm down. Miss Hartigan laughed.

"But you are still not a woman; your weapon is useless Miss"

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I just simply broke the cyber connection leaving your mind open, for the first time in far too many years...i think you can see, just look at what you are, just look what you have done, I'm sorry Miss Hartigan but look what you have become"

Miss Hartigan began to scream.

"I'm so sorry"

She kept screaming, until blue electricity spread round the room, causing the cybermen and Miss Hartigan to explode, fires forming. The Cyber King fell backwards when a loud beeping noise informed Rose that the dimension vault was ready, she picked it up and pressed down causing swirls of blue, exactly like the vortex cover up the Cyber King causing it to disappear.

Suddenly it was all too silent and Rose dropped the dimension vault into the basket she stood in and stared out sombrely out at the sky. Below her she could make out someone shouting and closed her eyes against it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know that woman! The Doctor's companion who deserves her own story, her own acknowledgement, I know that she has done this deed a thousand times and not once, not ever has she been thanked well I say to you, on this Christmas morn, Bravo Rose Tyler! BRAVO ROSE!"

People began to cheer for her, below she could see crowds clapping and screaming she couldn't help but smile and then wave down at them.

"See I told you she'll be fine" Donna said nudging the Doctor in the ribs.

The Doctor ignored her as he stared up at the hot air balloon and laughed till he was breathless. "Bravo Rose Tyler" he said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackson Lake walked them to the TARDIS through the snow trying not to shiver while the Doctor, Donna and Rose were all thankful for not being affected.

"Oh and this is it!" Jackson said running to the TARDIS while clapping his hands. "What do you say Doctor, one last adventure?"

"Oh be our guest" the Doctor said unlocking the door for him and opening it.

Jackson laughed and looked round in awe as he entered the TARDIS. "Oh my word" he said. "Oh my goodness me...oh this is...this is nonsense"

"Well that's one word for it" the Doctor said shrugging.

"Completely wonderful nonsense" Jackson said staring at the monitor. "Utterly silly, oh no I can't bare it, it's causing my head to race" he began to run down the ramp and out of the TARDIS. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! My gracious that is quite enough" he said laughingly. "I take it this goodbye"

"I'm afraid so, onwards and upwards" Rose said smiling.

"Stay for a while, the three of you are invited to Christmas dinner!" Jackson said. "My boy and Rosita would enjoy the company"

"Sorry Jackson but we already have a Christmas dinner to go to" Rose declined.

"Great a whole bloody evening spent with Jack Bloody Harkness" Donna grumbled.

"Well then...goodbye" Jackson said taking Rose's hand and pressing a kiss on it, he then giving Donna a hug and the Doctor a firm handshake. "Take care of these ladies Doctor, they're very precious"

"Yes they are and you take care of Rosita and your boy" the Doctor agreed.

"Life is better with three" Jackson said winking at Rose.

The three said goodbye again before entering the TARDIS. Jackson watched in awe as the TARDIS dematerialised.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Rosie! Merry Christmas!" Jack shouted joyfully holding up some mistletoe. "Give us a kiss!"

Rose rolled her eyes before pecking Jack's cheek. "Merry Christmas Jack, look what I got you" she held up the dimension vault with a red ribbon tied round it.

"Huzzah!" Jack said taking it. "Thank you Rose, where's the gorgeous hot headed Donna? And where's the Doc?"

"Getting rest of the presents" Donna answered, her arms holding wrapped parcels. "All from 1851 I'm afraid"

"Never mind" Jack said holding up mistletoe. "Gives us a kiss"

Donna dropped the parcels and punched Jack directly in the eye. The Doctor entered the room and sighed. "Not again"

"He deserved it the git has been chasing everyone with the mistletoe" Owen hollered.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas" Jack sung in a slurred voice as he sat up. "Jesus she has one hell of a right hook"

"You're not going to give up are you?" the Doctor asked sighing.

"Never" Jack said. "I got all of eternity to win Donna Noble over"

Rhys let out a sigh. "Remind me again why I agreed to invite the Torchwood Team, Jack's insane friends and their friends over for Christmas?"

"Because you love me" Gwen replied cheekily.


	3. Men of Fire, Women of Ice

**Author's Note: this chapter is a crossover to the Noble Dead series by Barb and J.C Hendee. This takes place in certain chapters of the third instalment, Sister of the Dead. If you're interested in them the first book is called Dhampir. Also there are references to my spin off A Different World: A Year of Nightmares. **

The TARDIS landed smoothly and Donna practically danced round the console, snatching up her raincoat as she hummed under her breath. The Doctor watched in amusement while Rose smiled happily as she zipped up her own leather jacket.

"What got you in such a good mood hmm?" the Doctor asked.

"Setting the controls onto random" Donna admitted sheepishly. "I love not knowing where we're going, all the mystery and excitement. The adrenalin rushing through my veins waiting to run through a whole new planet"

The Doctor grinned insanely. "Well then Donna Noble lets see where we landed" snatching up Donna's hand and then Rose's the Doctor ran down the ramp and out of the doors.

Donna looked round disappointedly at their surroundings; they were in a dark, dank forest that was also very damp. She was grateful for her own hindsight in bringing a raincoat out with her. "Well this was a freaking disappointment. We're stuck in some blooming woods" she moaned.

"Ah but Donna somewhere outside of these woods could be somewhere fun and exciting" the Doctor said in what Donna found a patronising tone.

"Shut up Space-Boy" she snapped.

Rose sighed heavily, Donna knew that the on going arguments between the Doctor and herself was irritating Rose but it was just how the two of them got on. Like constantly bickering siblings. "Come on you two lets just take a walk and see where we end up, yeah?"

The pair muttered agreements and walked slowly through the forest while chatting about small things like the weather and TV. It was peaceful but incredibly boring for Donna and she was trying her hardest to stifle a yawn. But as they reached the edge of the forest Donna could make out a stone castle and bit her lip to muffle her gleeful squeal as she sped her pace. The Doctor and Rose also sped their pace to match hers and then suddenly broke out into a run, Donna ran as fast as she could enjoying the race to the stone castle. Tripping Donna reached out for Rose pulling both her and the Doctor down onto the damp grassy floor, laughing.

"Who goes there?"

They sat up quickly at the shout, it wasn't threatening just curious. They turned to see a tall man with tanned skin, white blonde hair that was tied back, smoothed over his ears. His eyes were topaz colour and while they looked friendly they had an edge that Donna had only see in two people before. The Doctor and Rose.

"Hello" the Doctor said lightly. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and Donna. We're not around from these parts, just exploring really. Didn't mean to disturb you at all and you are?"

The man blinked before he grinned. "Leesil and for not being around here you speak Droevinkan rather well"

"Oh I'm good at languages" the Doctor said dismissively. Leesil nodded but Donna noted the suspicious glint in his eye which softened slightly when his eyes landed on Rose or more accurately on Rose's hair, the red tints that she had inherited from Donna. "So where are exactly Leesil?" the Doctor asked.

"Leesil? Where are you? I swear to all deities Leesil if you have gotten yourself stuck in some ditch I will kick your lazy behind from here back to Miiska" a snarl could be heard.

"Once, just once Magiere and at the time I was drunk" Leesil snapped. "Besides I found visitors"

A tall woman, only a few inches smaller than Leesil came into the clearing. She wore armour with ease and had a sword at her side, a warrior. Her hair was pitch black with blood red tints, her eyes a rich dark brown and her skin so pale that it looked like snow. She eyed all three of them with suspicion though a small hopeful glint shone when her eyes landed on Rose's hair.

"Who are you?" she demanded with a growl.

"Just travellers" Rose said calmly. "Our ride is somewhere back in the forest, we just wanted to explore, maybe help out a few people here and there"

Leesil whistled. "Good luck, we've been here for half a day and it is the most depressive place in the world. Elena had come to us asking for us to see her Master. Some big shot that lives in the keep. You can come with us if you like, I'm sure they don't mind and if they do then tough"

"Leesil" Magiere hissed. "We hardly know these people, for all we know they could be muggers or killers"

"Oh come on Magiere we all know perfectly well if someone tried anything you would cut them in half before they can get an inch close to us" Leesil said in a whiney tone very similar to the Doctor's.

"You're too trusting" Magiere accused.

"And you distrust anything that breathes so I think I even things out" Leesil retorted. "Come on you three lets see what this Lord and Master wants. Wynn will be worrying anyway"

The three of them followed silently as Magiere and Leesil led them towards the grey stone keep. Standing on the path was two women and a large dog with silvery, blue fur it looked up with blue crystal eyes, eyeing Donna, Rose and the Doctor with interest. One woman was small with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes wearing grey robes, the other was slightly taller with dirty blonde hair and wearing a sunflower coloured dress.

"Wynn, Elena and Chap" Leesil introduced them. "These are the Doctor, Rose and Donna"

Again Donna wondered why the smallest girl was eyeing Rose's hair. Something told her that the red tints mean something different in this place.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were led into the keep by a man by the name of Geza who seemed to be head of the guards here and close to Elena. In the main hall sat a man with long sandy hair and thick stubble as if he had forgotten to shave for days on end. They kept calling Magiere the hunter and the others her assistants making Donna wonder exactly what did Magiere, Leesil and Wynn do as a living. The lord's name was Stefan and as he questioned who they were and the Doctor blagged his way in by claiming to be associates of the 'hunter' Donna couldn't help noticing that Wynn was eyeing Rose's hair with interest, she had to find out what those goddamn red highlights mean here and fast.

"It's a rather long tale, but if you can help, I will pay anything you ask"

"Just tell us what plagues these people"

"My replacement" he said. And he began his story.

He told them of his wife Byanka second cousin of the Grand Prince's half sister and their son. How happy they were and their ambitions to get more power when one day a man by the name of Vordana arrived, prepared to take Stefan's place sent by Baron Buscan himself. Stefan had refused and in a rage had stabbed Vordana with a sword pierced his heart and killed him. A month went by and nothing happened but then both his wife and son fell ill and by the time they died they were nothing but dried husks. A cloaked man arrived only to reveal it was Vordana, the man was immortal and then cursed Stefan and his village.

"What happened?" Wynn asked abruptly. "Could you not leave the house?"

Lord Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened the blanket wrapped round him and held up his hands. Or rather one, for the other was missing. All that was Wynn saw of his left hand was a scarred stump of a wrist.

"We had to cut it off" Geza said.

The Doctor pulled his glasses out and put them on, examining the stump carefully. "Good thing as well, don't want the infection to spread" he nodded.

"What I want to know is how this Vordana guy survived to thrusts through the heart" Rose said. "Only Jack is immortal unless..."

"No" the Doctor said firmly. "What this man sounds like is a Carrionite/Plasmamov hybrid"

"A what?" Donna, Magiere, Leesil and Wynn chorused.

"Well if I'm right and I'm usually am" the Doctor said with a smug tone. "This is the good planet Hendee. Bit like your Lord of the Rings world, you have elves and humans and vampires and wizards and such. However they're really just descendants of alien species who enjoyed a good Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. This Vordana sounds like the typical 'vampire' but also a sorcerer as well"

Magiere, Leesil and Wynn still looked confused, so did Lord Stefan and his servants but Rose nodded knowingly and Donna was satisfied with the explanation. The dog. Chap barked once in what Donna could only assume in agreement with the Doctor, she had a funny feeling the dog can understand everything around him especially when Wynn looked down and nodded at him.

"Chap agrees with this man" she said softly. "We should stop Vordana and save these people"

"We need to discuss this first" Magiere said sternly.

"If you don't want to save these people, we can do it" Donna said dryly knowing where this discussion would be about.

"What do you know about slaying a vampire" Magiere hissed. "They're goddamn hard for me to kill and it is my destiny to kill vampires"

"What do you mean it is your destiny?" Rose asked curiously.

"Biological destiny only" Magiere said stiffly. "I am a Dhampir, half vampire, half human. It is what my red tints come from. From my tainted bloody father" Leesil put a comforting hand on her should and Magiere leaned into it, they were in a relationship those two, Donna was sure of it. "What about your red hair?"

"Genetic transfer of some sort" Rose said. "It used to be Donna's, like the blonde in hers used to be mine. It's hard to explain"

Magiere nodded and didn't press for anymore information while Wynn looked like she was going to die of curiosity and had even started to open her mouth when Chap nudged her leg and let out a huff.

"How about we work together?" the Doctor suggested. "Less work for you in the end"

"What do you say dragon?" Leesil asked Magiere, Donna snorted at the pet name if any man called her dragon she would have slapped them within seconds. "I think we could use a hand don't you?"

Magiere sighed. "Oh all right but if one of you backstabs us this sword will end up pierced through your heart"

"Wouldn't dream of it" the Doctor said cheerfully.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The day was long and depressive for Leesil, Donna and Wynn. Both the Doctor and Rose could feel something pressing against the mental barriers, Donna who never practised putting her barriers up was overwhelmed by that something while Magiere just seemed to be immune to it. under Leesil's instruction the Doctor had helped him soak arrows and swords in simmering garlic water the Doctor knew the myths and legends and couldn't help smirk, causing the cook to glare at him and Leesil even more.

While waiting for the arrows and swords the two men sat down beside Donna and Wynn who was showing Donna how her talking hide works with Chap as Magiere taught Rose how to fight with a sword. Rose being a quick study was already fending Magiere off and the Doctor could see the impressed glint in Magiere's eye.

"We're alike you and me" Leesil said to him.

"Are we?"

"Oh yes. I have done and seen so many things in my short life Doctor; I am the reason why my parents are dead. I have killed many before I met Magiere; in fact before Magiere I was just a drunken pocket picker who had a gambling problem. She gave me a purpose" Leesil said with a sad smile.

"I can relate" the Doctor admitted. "My family, friends and planet is gone because of me. I have killed and before Rose I was suicidal"

"We're men of fire Doctor" Leesil said confidently. "We burn, we destroy and we feel empty without a cause. But they...Magiere and Rose...they're made of ice. Something might have happened to them in their childhood or their adulthood to make them defensive. They had been given a lot of power and unsure how to handle it"

"Rose...Rose has been cold to me recently" the Doctor admitted. "We were separated for a long time and when I found her...she changed, a lot"

"Men of fire, women of ice" Leesil mused. "It's up to us to keep them warm Doctor, like it's up to them to keep us grounded. We're made for one another; I don't know what I would do without my Magiere"

The Doctor didn't say anything, he merely watched Rose continuing to fend Magiere off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was now night and the six – seven if you counted Chap – were trudging through the forest prepared to fight Vordana. Wynn had come up with a theory with what she called magic and the Doctor called science. She could use her cold lamp crystal (something the Doctor practically danced in glee with out clever it was) it in tune herself to the spiritual world and be able to see Vordana.

"I must focus" she said. "If I am to tune my sight to the element of spirit that pervades this place and see any shift within it"

"Get to it" Magiere said. "We'll keep watch"

They kept an eye out for anyone who could disturb Wynn; it wasn't till she let out a muffled gasp they turned to see her staring with wide brown eyes. Wynn could see everything, she could see the forest aglow with spiritual energy, she could see Leesil glowing from within, his eyes like amber caught into the sunlight, Chap glew with silver and soft rainbow sparkles with shining blue crystals for eyes, Donna was a warm golden glow with red sparks glittering madly and Rose was everything. Looking at her took Wynn's breath away completely, everything glew golden and everything looked like it was everything, she couldn't explain it but she just knew...

The Doctor and Magiere however terrified her. Magiere had ribbons of black woven in her blue/silver essence and her eyes were pitched black, empty and hungry. Terrifying. The Doctor's eyes were similar but his essence was like a storm ready to let rip upon the world. They terrified her so much.

But then she saw it, the shift of glimmering mist. "He's coming" she whispered.

"Where?" Magiere demanded

"To the east, in the trees beyond the village" Wynn replied.

"right then Leesil and the Doctor will cut through the village and try and get him while me, Rose and Chap lead him to the bridge Wynn and Donna you stay behind us" Magiere ordered.

"Wait!" Wynn blurted out. "He's swapped his path, his taking the main road"

"Valhachkasej'â" Leesil hissed. "Right then I'll go east through the forest and cut him off, keep him occupied. Coming Doctor?" the Doctor nodded and the pair left leaving the others watching them in concern.

Wynn began to gag and Donna held her up. "What's happening?" she asked.

"It's still working, it shouldn't be working" Wynn whimpered.

That was the last thing Rose remembered before it went dark.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He wasn't sure what happened, one minute he was with Leesil the next he was preparing for war against the daleks. The council telling him what he had to do. Then immediately afterwards, after he had destroyed everything and killed his people he can hear the screams.

"Traitor" someone hissed. He turned to see Romana in her full Lady President glory. "How could you destroy our planet? Our people?"

"Romana please, I had to do it" he pleaded. "For the sake of the universe"

"Always the universe and never your own planet" Romana sighed she then shrunk her hair went shorter and darker and her eyes turned into two large chocolate brown pools, her robes turned into jeans and a t-shirt. "Why did you leave me Grandfather?"

"Susan" he whispered.

"Didn't you love me Grandfather? Wasn't I, a good granddaughter? Didn't I obey you and ran with you? Was I anything but a loving granddaughter?"

"Of course you were Susan, I just wanted you to be happy" the Doctor pleaded.

"I was happy with you" she grew taller, her hair longer and her eyes lighter. "Heya Doctor" she said in a welsh accent.

"Gwen" he whispered. "Oh Gwen I'm so sorry"

"You should be" she snapped. "Because you were being a self-sacrificing idiot I died. I had to stop you from acting like a prat and take your place"

"Gwen, please"

Once again she changed, now taller, male and blonde with sparkling mischief eyes. "Hey boss, how is the land of the living? I wouldn't know since your dimension cannon killed me"

"Jake"

"Not that I can blame you, after all Rose is a pretty girl who wouldn't kill one of their best mates so they can shag her" Jake said with an undertone of bitterness.

"Jake it was nothing like that! I had to save all the universes, seeing Rose was only a bonus" the Doctor protested. But he had shrunk again and his hair was long and blonde. "Reinette?" he whispered.

"Oh my lonely angel" she said softly. "Snap out of it!" she said in a harsher, Londoner accent her hand slapping him. "Come on Space-Boy snap out of it"

He blinked and shook his head and the blonde French courtesan that he had once befriended vanished into the redheaded temp that Rose adored so much and he began to adore just as much.

"Wynn is getting Leesil out of it" Donna said helping him up. "We haven't found Magiere or Rose yet though"

"Vordana?" he croaked.

"Gone, Wynn killed him. I'll explain in a minute after we find Rose"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Do you know how much I love you Mum?" he said weakly as he laid there in his own pool of blood. "Enough to die for you but did you love me that much? Would you have done the same for me?"

"Yes" she croaked. "With all my heart"

"So why didn't you? You could have died for me and regenerate but you didn't" John snarled.

"I didn't get the chance to!"

"Lies, all lies" he shouted. To her shock he then aged into a forty year old man, in a leather jacket and spoke in a northern accent. "You stupid ape, do you know what you have done? You killed me you did, thought it was funny looking into the heart of the TARDIS? Thought why not kill the Doctor?"

"No! No! I love you, I always will"

"Funny way of showing it" he snapped. He then shrunk and his skin turned darker and his body more feminine. "My family Rose, my family were tortured because of you"

"I know Martha and I am so sorry"

"It's all your fault Rose Tyler. One day because of you Donna will be trapped in a computer system in a planet far in the future. Because of you Mickey is a lost soul never able to find his home, never able to find himself. Because of you Jack will be alone forever and because of you the Doctor will never feel the TARDIS in his head again"

"I'M SORRY!" Rose screamed.

"Sorry is never good enough" came a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine. "It's always the women isn't it? You're all traitors and bitches, well now then Rosie Pose with your little Human Doctor gone I guess I'll have to use Martha and Donna and all the others. Make you pay"

Something inside her struck out against the image. The Master will not harm her friends and family, no one will.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They met up with Magiere who looked lost and confused but determined to find Rose. Wynn explained how she destroyed the vass that hung on Vordana's neck and killed the man but the Doctor got the feeling she was hiding something; he dismissed it and carried on shouting Rose name. Wynn let out a scream and fell to the floor.

"Wynn, what is it?" Leesil asked concerned.

"It is the maniac sight, it hasn't left" Wynn choked out. "I can feel her..." she shuddered violently. "I am the Bad Wolf, I created myself" she sobbed. "It hurts so much, everything hurts so much"

"Donna find Chap and get him here, he can cure Wynn" Magiere ordered. "Doctor find Rose quickly, I think she might still be trapped in Vordana's mind tricks"

The Doctor nodded and began to ran as fast as he could. He was terrified of what Rose could be seeing according to Leesil and Magiere they had seen their worst fears. Yet he saw some of his guilt...what could Rose have seen to make her pull out Bad Wolf? He fell when he heard the howl and there she was, lying on the ground, glowing gold and howling.

He crawled over to her and held her in his arms, his hands going to her temples. "Come on Rose, come on you can do this, you can control this"

"I bring life" she whispered.

"Yes you do. You brought Jack back and you brought back his friends. You don't destroy you create" the Doctor said pleadingly to get her back. "Come on Rose, I need you"

"Need you too" she choked out, the golden glow dying down. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. The Doctor pressed a kiss on her forehead before scooping her up and heading back to the keep.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"It was some guy" Donna shrugged. "Wynn called him Chane, apparently he was a vamp and from what I can tell he's in love with Wynn. He destroyed the vass and killed Vordana for her"

The Doctor nodded, not really listening. They managed to get back to the keep to find Wynn cured but shaken up and Lord Stefan's hand regrew. Rose's powers had struck again and he can't help wonder what it'll do the next time Rose loses control.

"So did you tell Leesil and Magiere about Chane?" Rose asked as they walked towards the TARDIS.

"No, Wynn made me promise to not to but I got her to promise that she will soon" Donna said shaking her head. "They were nice people, shame they had to go off early we could have invited them with us or something"

"I think you and Magiere would have killed each other in a week" Rose said laughingly. "You had similar tempers"

They entered the TARDIS and put it into sequence for the vortex. "Shower I think" Donna said wrinkling her nose. "Medieval styled planet does not have good bathing things"

Before Rose or the Doctor could reply, Rose's phone went off. "Hello?" Rose answered, a huge beam grew. "Martha! How are you? Me oh I'm fine, really? Ooh right, I'll be there soon now tell me how is Mickey handling being back here?"

They watched Rose walk into the depths of the TARDIS as she gossiped to Martha. Pretending that the Bad Wolf had never happened.


	4. Planet of Dead

**Author's Note: *dies of shock and horror* an actual update? Sorry for the delay, I didn't actually get to watch the episode till now. I have to say overall I didn't enjoy it while parts did amuse me. Characters like Malcolm were my favourite and I did like how similar Christina and Donna were, however something told me Donna wouldn't take Christina's attitude for long which was why I wrote this chapter the way it is. Did any of you think that Barkley was a lot like Mickey when he first met the Doctor? I did... please R&R **

It was already late and the city was well lit up with street lamps, neon signs and lights from the window. While the cool breeze was in fact pleasant Donna was still furious, whether it was aimed at Martha Jones or the Doctor however she couldn't tell.

The Bridezilla Dr Martha Jones had sent them out on errands throughout the whole day picking up items from a wedding dress to milk. They were about to complete their final errand of the day when the Doctor decided he must have a chocolate Easter egg to celebrate Easter. He then took a whole half an hour trying to decide and it wasn't until Donna let out an impatient shriek (accompanied with explicit curses) and snatched the nearest egg and stormed off to the checkout counter before they left the supermarket.

Now what seemed like a herd of police cars were trailing over the streets with officers running all over the place. Either someone was murdered or there was a robbery, either way it was going to be hell to get back to the TARDIS which was a few miles away by bus.

Rose's phone began to ring that familiar ringtone that both Donna and the Doctor dubbed 'Bridezilla' and the blonde quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Look Martha I know....we will get there soon....it's just the Doc....Martha I think you can manage without us for a few more minutes...." Rose let out a loud heavy sigh as she stepped onto the bus.

"Just in time love" the Bus Driver said.

"Can you handle the fare Doctor?" Rose asked while giving the driver a quick smile. "We're on the bus Martha....well we need to get a bu-"

Donna began to tune Rose's attempts to calm Martha down as the Doctor scanned in his psychic paper and continued to munch on his chocolate egg. Donna chose to sit by Rose forcing the Doctor to sit next to a rather beautiful young brunette who he was offering chocolate to. Donna frowned as she heard sirens getting louder behind her and turned to look, to her astonishment a couple police cars were chasing the bus.

To her embarrassment the Doctor was fiddling with one of his strange devices that he insisted on bringing this morning.

"Put that away" she hissed to the Doctor as the device seemed to have grown an antenna and the mini dish began to spin.

The Doctor ignoring her was to busy frowning at his device "Ohh! The little dish is going round!" he exclaimed in a false cheerful voice. Donna was beginning to worry.

"That's fascinating" the brunette said dryly.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Donna asked worriedly.

"...and round. Whoaaa" the device began to shoot sparks causing the brunette, Rose and Donna to glare at him. "Sorry, that was my little dish"

"Can't you turn that thing off?" the brunette snapped, Donna couldn't blame her she wanted to snatched the damned device and throw it out of the window.

"What was your name?" the Doctor asked ignoring the brunette's question.

"Christina" the brunette replied.

"Christina. Hold on tight. Everyone! Hold on!" the Doctor shouted causing Donna to automatically snatch Rose's hand and hold tightly on the metal pole beside her, only centimetres away from the Doctor's hand. Rose was still trying to calm Bridezilla down to notice what was going.

That is until everything began to spin and shake, Rose's mobile flew out of her hand and Rose immediately latched her now free hand on the metal bar on the chair in front of her while her grip on Donna's tightened.

"The voices! The voices! They're screaming!" a woman screamed terrified.

"What's going on!?" a male shouted.

The bus finally calmed down, after a few moments of regaining her breath and calming herself down Donna slowly sat up, Rose picking up her mobile (that barely had a scratch on it, a miracle in Donna's opinion) and the Doctor crawling back on to his feet.

"Rose....are....there....Rose?" Martha's voice crackled slightly.

Following the Doctor out of the bus both women's mouths fell open. Donna slowly plucked the mobile out of Rose's hand.

"Err...Martha...it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore" she said weakly.

It looked the Sahara desert, blinding hot due to the three suns and filled with sand. Donna was most definitely going to kill the Doctor for wanting his Easter egg.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was trying to decide what duo he hated most, Rosita and Donna or Christina and Donna. While he tasted the sand and try to work out what happened Donna and the young brunette bitched about his name, Rose was absolute no help as she stood there calmly with her sunglasses on. The Doctor got up and walked round examining his surroundings, Rose stepped to his side immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked quickly but before the Doctor could answer a young dark skinned man in a t-shirt marched over the Doctor pointing an accusing finger.

"Hold on a minute; I saw you mate. You had that thing, that machine, did you make this happen?" he asked hysterically.

"Please don't let this turn out like the last time" Rose muttered under her breath while the Doctor tried to calm the young man down.

"Look if you must know I was tracking a hole in the fabric of reality; call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole; no danger to anyone. If only it gets big and we drive right through it" the Doctor explained calmly.

"What seriously?" Donna squawked. "But we've been doing bloomin errands all day!"

"Why did you think we did the errands?" Rose asked. "Give us the opportunity, I'm not a pushover Donna I was just being helpful while tracking the hole" Donna rolled her eyes as the Bus Driver demanded to know where the hole was. "Alright you want prove, you drove through this-"

Rose picked up a handful of sand and threw it in the air, it hit an invisible wall that shimmered for a moment.

"And that's?" Christina asked.

"A door" the Doctor answered. "A door in space"

"But what you're saying is...on the other side of that, is home? We can get to London through there" the Bus Driver asked. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The Bus Driver began to walk determinedly towards the hole ignoring Rose's and the Doctor's pleas the moment he hit the invisible wall he screamed in agony before quickly evaporating into a skeleton.

Everyone began to panic; Donna looked horrified and disgusted while Rose and the Doctor try to calm everyone down.

"Listen to me people" Rose shouted. "It'll be all right, the bus protected us, look at the damage"

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina mused.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car because the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school" a young white man said.

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus; that means the Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open" Christina stated.

"It's dynamics with the wormhole; it's enough metal to make it through again I think. I hope" the Doctor said unconvincingly obviously unsure himself.

"Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand; and we've got nothing but bare hands. Is that correct?" Christina asked looking thoughtful, she reminded Rose of the Doctor when he was thinking of a plan.

"I'd say nine and a half tonnes but the point still stands; yeah" the Doctor said sheepishly.

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline" Donna said taking charge. "This starts with appointing a leader"

"Yes at last" the Doctor said puffing his chest out slightly as he was prepared to take control of the situation. "Thank you Donna so-"

"Which is why I nominate Christina" Donna said. "She has a level head and she can speak plain English not weird science babble to the people"

"What?" the Doctor said.

"Is that all right Rose?" Donna asked the blonde.

Rose shrugged. "Sure she seems to be a good leader"

"What?"

"I accept" Christina said smiling. "Everyone do exactly as I say; inside the bus, immediately"

"What?!"

Everyone ignored the Doctor as they followed Christina back on to the bus.

"But what about me?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor sat sulking in the back of the bus when the introductions were made. The young white skinned youth was called Nathan and his dark skinned counter part was Barkley, the middle aged blonde woman was called Angela Whittaker and the middle aged dark skinned couple were Carmen and Lou. Due to his sulking Rose had explained to everyone how they ended up on the strange planet only to have Carmen reveal she was a psychic not a very strong one but strong enough to know that someone had created the door for a purpose and that she was terrified of the voices she can hear in the wind.

This caused a panic attack amongst the group and the Doctor watched impressed as Rose calmed everyone down. She convinced Angela that she was going to see her husband and daughter again soon; she teased Barkley about his poor girlfriend, and assured Nathan he'll get the job he wants soon and chatted to Carmen and Lou about their dinner. She then grinned at Christina's wish to go far away, admitting to the brunette that she knows how it feels and she's sure the young woman will succeed.

Rose had gone a long way from that frightened nineteen year old he had met long ago. He couldn't help wonder though...would she be like these frightened humans if she never met him and was suddenly transported to a strange world on the bus back home?

"Just think of them. Because that planet out there with three suns and wormholes and alien sand; that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing. Compared to all those things waiting for you; food, home, people...hold on to that. Because we're gonna get there. I promise. I'm gonna get you home" Rose said finishing her speech, she turned round and smiled at the Doctor who grinned back at her.

The could have beens no longer mattered. What mattered was getting off of this sand trap.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Christina got Nathan and Barkley to dig out the bus and fix up the engine while Angela waited in the driver to seat to try every few minutes. Carmen kept muttering her visions to Lou who was comforting and encouraging her while Christina and Donna sat opposite Rose and the Doctor who were putting Rose's mobile on speaker phone as it dialled up the number. Within seconds someone picked up.

"Rose?"

"Mickey, Mick, Mick!" the Doctor said cheerfully. "I was thinking who in their mind would spend a gorgeous Friday night at work due to not having a date or any mates or social life to speak of and funnily enough your name popped up"

"Oh shut up you paper cut" Mickey grumbled nicking one of Donna's many nicknames for the Doctor. "We're at an important crime scene where a bus has van....please don't tell me you're on that bus"

"We would but then Donna would accuse us of being funny in alien speak" Rose joked weakly. "We have no idea where we are other than its very pretty and very dangerous"

"Rose a body came through" Mickey said in a deadpan serious tone. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"No and we're not going to but I'm stuck and I haven't got the TARDIS. I need to analyse that wormhole" the Doctor said.

"We got this science advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor bit of a weirdo but a genius" Mickey said, they heard him scratch his head. "But I got to warn you, he's a fan of yours...both of you. Keeps bugging me with questions"

"Oh god" Rose groaned. "Put him on"

There was a moment of silence before they heard Mickey's voice talking to someone else. "It's the Doctor and Rose"

No I'm alright now thanks; it's just a bit of a sore throat. I've got to be honest; a cup of tea would be nice. No flowers needed I get hay fever" a chirpy voice replied.

"No mate it's _the DOCTOR _and Rose" Mickey said laughingly.

"Do you mean....THE Doctor....and THE Rose Tyler?" Malcolm said shocked. "I always wanted to meet them, I mean the Doctor is a legend from the seventies and onwards and the lovely Miss Tyler...well I heard how she sorted out those Sontarans and according to the men she's hot"

Rose looked a mixture of horrified, flattered and embarrassed while the Doctor looked irritated. "Hello we can hear everything you're saying" the Doctor snapped.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It took a while for Malcolm to calm down from his excitement as he spoke he was still jabbering away in the same enthusiastic tone. He explained his new unit that he created called Malcolms which were kilohertz operating on four dimensions ten of them equalled a Malcolm. Apparently a hundred Malcolms equalled a Bernard (which was Quarter mass) which meant Malcolm could measure the wormhole.

Promising to phone back the Doctor hung up on the over-excited professor and dragged Rose out to take a photo of the storm that they spotted on their scouting earlier for Malcolm to analyse. Donna and Christina followed but the Doctor refused to let them come, Christina held her rucksack that had come on handy recently and said they might need it and wherever it went she went.

The Doctor relented but said Donna had to remain with the others just in case something happened and to be able to give him and Rose an update on either the wormhole or the bus.

Which lead Rose to being what felt like the third wheel as both Christina and the Doctor flirted. She couldn't help the jealousy that was bubbling up in her stomach, she liked Christina who was a bit like Donna in a more sophisticated way and it wasn't like she had any claim on the Doctor.

It was then Christina had spotted something walking towards them, a creature with a face that looked like a giant fly wearing a dark coloured lumber suit. Both the Doctor and Rose waved it over.

"Hello" Rose said to the creature, Christina gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked the brunette.

"You speak its language" Christina said awed. Rose realised then that to Christina Rose must have sounded odd speaking a strange and very different language.

"We speak every language" the Doctor said.

"Apart from the language of the Beast, Devil whatever he was" Rose muttered.

"Yes apart from that" the Doctor agreed trying to suppress the horrifying memories of almost losing not just Rose but the TARDIS to a black hole.

They conversed with the creature that was later revealed to be a Tritovore, it was begging for help and mercy since it ship had crashed. The Doctor explained it to Christina as they followed the Tritovore to the ship which was only a few miles away. When they got there the Doctor eyes widened like a child's on Christmas day when there was a large pile of presents just for him. Inside was freezing; Christina complained and wasn't pleased with the Doctor who was admiring every aspect of the spaceship. Rose couldn't help but laugh and slip an arm through Christina's.

"Don't worry, he's always like that. I was literally centimetres away from having my head cut off and he was still admiring the robot that held the blade" Rose said cheerfully.

Christina looked horrified and indignant. "Well you certainly have no idea how to treat a lady, Doctor" she said. "I don't know how poor Rose could put up with you"

The Tritovore turned round to speak to them again putting on a small purple device that blinked occasionally. "Oh right, yes. Hello. That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us" the Doctor explained, glad to have a change of topic he hated to see what would happen if Rose moved on to tell Christina that at that time he was also pretending to be a drunk.

"Still sounds like jibberish to me" Christina muttered.

"That's why he said, they can understand us. It doesn't work the other way around" Rose explained, the Tritovore spoke again. ''You will suffer for your crimes etc... You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race. The Tritovores, they're called. The Tritovores. You came here in the 200 to destroy us. Sorry, what's the 200?" Rose asked the others, the Doctor shrugged while Christina sighed huffily.

"It's the bus. It's number 200; they mean the bus" she said.

Rose turned wide eyed to the Tritovores and shook her head. "Oh no I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm Rose by the way, this is the Doctor and Christina; the honourable Lady Christina. At least I hope she's honourable. But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken just the same as you" she explained rapidly.

The Tritovores lowered the guns they had held up since they had met the threesome.

"What are they doing?" Christina asked.

"They believed her" the Doctor mumbled.

"What? Simple as that?" Christina asked disbelievingly.

"Well Rose had got a very honest face. And the translator says she's telling the truth. Plus the face" the Doctor said as Rose winked at the pair. The Doctor then turned to the Tritovores. "Right! So first thing's first. There's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe? Oh...They've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out. But if I can kick it back..." the Doctor ran over and kicked the panel causing the machine to come back online. "Why thank you!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were in the Scorpion Nebula, the other side of the universe from Earth on a planet called Sanhelios. The planet had used to be a beautiful place filled with temples and cities until last year when something had devoured it into sand. Christina began to panic and complained about having dead people in her hair, Rose sympathised with the brunette and promised silently to herself that she'll wash her hair five times later when everything is over. Malcolm and Mickey had phoned with the bad news that the wormhole was growing bigger and it needed to be shut soon but before Malcolm could say anything else Rose got a call waiting and switched over to have Donna shouting there was no petrol in the bus and Angela has was starting another panic attack.

After a few short words Rose hung up as the Doctor explained to Christina the creature that was in the sandstorm had created the wormholes with the intent to eat the planets. Their metal boned skeleton protecting them from the wormhole. When Christina asked how the Tritovores crashed, the Doctor peered through into the engine and saw the crystal nebula and said it could be used to move the bus. He then went off to work out how to get it out asking Rose and Christina to keep an eye on it.

Christina opened her handy rucksack and pulled out a pulley system. Rose looked horrified and grabbed Christina's wrist. "Christina, no! It's dangerous"

"I live for danger" Christina said her eyes dancing with excitement.

"There's a security grid, it'll fry you" Rose hissed.

"Then stop me before I hit it" Christina said calmly as she pulled her wrist away and continued to fix up the pulley system.

"If I can use that satellite to start the automatic maintenance...Rose! If you see a panel opening in that shaft let me know" the Doctor shouted.

Christina raised an eyebrow at Rose who looked slightly uneasy. "Nothing yet!" she shouted back. "There should be a big red button, press it when I stop you and the safety grid should disable" she whispered quickly, Christina smirked.

"Anything now?" the Doctor shouted.

"Fraid not" Rose lied as Christina strapped herself in.

"Any sign of movement?"

"Nope"

"How's that?"

"Nothing" Christina was now ready, Rose impulsively hugged the brunette. "You come back safe" she hissed in Christina's ear. The girl merely continued to smirk.

"Any result?" the Doctor shouted getting annoyed now.

"Not a dickie bird" Christina replied. "So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done" she then dived down Rose pulling out her sonic screwdriver preparing for the moment she needed to stop the pulley system. The Doctor ran in screaming and shouting on the top of his voice, Rose stopped Christina in time and then sat down as she waited for the brunette to be finished.

The Doctor sat down looking furious at the two women who plotted behind his back.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Christina was a thief.

It didn't really surprise Rose after all who else would carry what seemed like a whole DIY tool set, a pulley system and dress completely in black clothes. It would also explain the many police cars that were chasing the bus and the panicked expression both the Doctor and Donna spotted before. She had stolen the cup of Athelstan which the Doctor had found in the rucksack, it was obvious that Christina stole to entertain herself.

The discussion was cut off when the metal boned creatures were found in the ventilation where Christina was. Christina barely escaped with the crystal nebula when the creatures shot up and devoured the remaining Tritovores. The three of them ran back to the bus panting, Donna met them at the entrance and immediately followed the Doctor's instructions on putting the metal clamps on the wheels with Rose while he fixed up the drivers wheel.

Needing something gold the Doctor happily bashed the cup of Athelstan with Christina's hammer causing the brunette to wish him a painful death. When he managed to fit the cup onto the metal device he sighed in relief.

Everyone held on tight as the Doctor slowly began to fly the bus to everyone's disbelief. They flew through the wormhole and back into London as everyone cheered and sighed, however much to everyone's horror some of the metal boned creatures had followed and UNIT was now opening fire on them all.

Through hasty phone calls on Rose's mobile to Malcolm the Doctor managed to get the wormhole closed as UNIT successfully finished killing the metal boned creatures. They were now flying over London in peace while cheering and hugging one another.

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying" Christina said to the Doctor.

It was then when she pulled him in by his suit jacket lapels for a kiss. Rose felt like someone had punched her in the stomach as the kiss proceeded into a full on French kiss, she turned away and looked out of the window.

"Oh the little tramp" Donna whispered furiously. "And Space-Boy over there is no better. Shall I teach them a lesson Rose?"

"No...Don't just don't" Rose mumbled miserably. "It's not like his mine or anything"

Donna let out one last growl before pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The threesome avoided the scanning and checkups UNIT were forcing upon the group with a simple wave of psychic paper. Rose then ran into Mickey's arms and who lifted her up slightly in the air.

"You all right babe?" he asked. "Kicked any alien butt?"

"More like run for our lives" Rose said pulling away with a grin. She turned to Malcolm who was a brown haired man with glasses. "You must be Malcolm nice to meet you"

"Oh my god, Rose Tyler just smiled at me" Malcolm squealed in a rather girlish way. "I love you and the Doctor!"

The Doctor who was talking to the captain (and leader of the sect that was sent) looked embarrassed and groaned while Donna snickered to herself.

"Calm down mate you're embarrassing all of us" Mickey said. "By the way Boss we found your TARDIS" he shouted to the Doctor as UNIT officers unveiled the beautiful blue box. "Why was she in Buckingham Palace?"

"She likes the gardens" the Doctor replied cheekily.

"Home sweet home" Donna said pulling out her key. "Come on Mickey I'll make you a cuppa and we can compare notes tonight. I'm sure there's a spare bedroom for you to spend the night since there's a spare everything else"

Mickey saluted his captain before following Donna; Rose walked slower behind with the Doctor only a couple footsteps when Rose got half-way through the door Christina came running towards them.

"Little blue box. Just like you said. Right then, off we go! Come on Doctor, show me the stars" she said half breathlessly due to her run and half flirtatiously. Rose waited, unsure whether or not she wanted this brunette to come with them.

"No" the Doctor said coldly.

"What?" Christina looked so hurt and confused that Rose felt sorry for the girl.

"I said no"

"But I saved your life! And you saved mine! Rose saved ours and me hers!" Christina pleaded.

"So?"

"We're surrounded by police, I'll go to prison!" Christina begged.

"Yeah" Rose's hand tightened round the doorframe. Was it because he didn't agree with her stealing tendencies? Just because she was thief didn't mean he had to be so cold to her, especially since he snogged her just moments before.

"You're right, it's not about money! I only steal things for the adventure and today with you..." Christina trailed off and shot a pleading look at Rose for help. "I want more days like this. I want everyday to be like this. We're made for each other, you said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?"

"I'm sorry" the Doctor said in a kinder tone than before. "But I already got my perfect team"

A detective came over looking incredibly smug as he handcuffed Christina. "Lady Christina De Souza, oh I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etc, etc. Dennison take her away"

A police officer dragged Christina away towards a police car, Rose made eye contact with the brunette and mouthed 'I'm sorry' Christina shook her head as if to say 'it's not your fault'. The Doctor was about to turn round when Carmen and Lou stopped in front of him looking serious.

"Doctor? You take care now" Carmen said sternly.

"You too. Chops and gravy! Lovely!" the Doctor said cheerfully remembering the conversation between the couple and Rose earlier that evening.

"No. But you be careful" Carmen paused staring at the Doctor fearfully. "Because your song is ending, Sir" she said quietly. Rose wondered if she meant actually dying or regeneration, she hoped and prayed that Carmen wasn't actually using her gift and was making a mistake.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"It is returning, it is returning through the dark. And then Rose" the woman turned slightly to stare at the blonde. "...Oh but then...he will knock four times"

Before either the blonde or the Time Lord could question Carmen, Lou pulled her away. The Doctor looked at the ground puzzled trying to work out Carmen's mysterious words while Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver and aimed for Christina's handcuffs.

After all, she liked the brunette and after the woman had helped save not only hers and the Doctors but everyone else's lives. Christina De Souza deserved to have some freedom, the moment the cuffs broke Rose strolled into the TARDIS and laughed quietly to herself.

By the time she got to her room her laughter turned into tears as she asked herself:

_Who is he that Carmen was talking about?_


	5. Zombie Bride

"To Martha" Tish said holding her glass up.

"Martha!" Rose, Tosh, Gwen, Sarah Jane, Donna and Martha herself chanted as they chinked their glasses together.

"May she be a beautiful bride and an even happier wife as Dr Martha Milligan" Rose said.

"May she have the best sex on her honeymoon" Donna said drunkenly.

"Donna!" the others squealed.

"You and Jack are meant to be" Gwen said teasingly. "Both perverted in your own right"

"Don't insult me" Donna grumbled, gulping down her vodka and diet coke. "I'm nothing like that perverted pretty boy"

"Who'd think be married next" Tosh asked quickly changing the subject. "Not Jack and Donna obviously"

"I'm already married sweetie, so not me" Gwen said waving her sparkly engagement ring and golden wedding band covered finger.

"I'm too old for that nonsense" Sarah Jane said primly.

"I need a guy first" Tish sighed.

"So it's either Rose and the Doctor or Owen and Tosh" Martha said slyly causing both Rose and Tosh to blush a bright shade of pink.

"Not gonna be Rose and the Doctor at this rate" Donna said slurring her words. "The skinny prick snogged a lady thieve last night and Blondie here did nothing"

"Oh Rose" Sarah Jane sighed.

"It's nothing" Rose shrugged. "I have no claim on him or anything"

"You have every bloody right to be with him!" Tish yelled. "I saw you with him on the Valiant; you loved him more than anything!"

"Ah yes...but that wasn't exactly him was it?" Rose mumbled staring at her drink sadly as she remembered the year that never was, the human version of the man she loved and the Master's constant torture.

Everyone sighed as the fun filled Hen Night turned into a sombre mood.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"To Martha and Tom, may they be happy for the rest of their lives" Jack said holding his near empty glass up.

"Martha and Tom" the Doctor, Owen, Ianto and Rhys chanted chinking their near full glasses together.

Mickey merely looked down at his glass with a gloomy expression, deciding it was all the paperwork from the flying bus the Doctor had created and Rose had let a thieve run off with Owen decided to ask the question that had been on the men's mind since the evening started.

"Jack, if this is supposed to be a Stag Night why is the groom not here?"

"Well you see" Jack said in a fake laughing tone. "Tom doesn't actually know any of us, so none of us got an invite to an actual Stag Night..."

"So why are we here?" the Doctor asked. "I could have spent tonight working on the TARDIS"

"And me wondering what the hell is wrong with me" Mickey muttered under his breath.

"Well you see...Tish paid me to be a stripper for the Hen Night, so..."

The other's eyes widened in horror. "I'm going home!" they all yelped in unison as they quickly glugged their drinks down and ran off.

Jack blinked.

"Hey, I have you know I have a gorgeous body!" he yelled after his so called friends.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He watched amused from above. The Doctor was running out of the club in his usual cowardly like fashion leaving the immortal freak by himself. Tucked in a corner laughing loudly, that he could hear it clearly the tinkling bell-like sound of her laughter was Rose Tyler. Various laughs surrounded her but he paid attention to hers.

She interested him.

Not like a woman interested a man though she was beautiful in her own unique way. But like a rare gem would interest a jeweller, like a fine piece of art had interested Hitler and the latest discovery fascinated a scientist. However unlike a jeweller or a scientist or Hitler he wanted to tear this woman to pieces. He wanted to destroy her from the inside out.

And the way to do that....his eyes moved away from Rose Tyler and landed on Martha Jones...was to get to Rose through her loved ones.

He tapped out a steady beat onto the balcony railings as he finished off his drink.

Four knocks.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I love you Rose, you're my best friend in the whole wide universe and if you ever need anything I'll always be here for you" Donna said slurring as she clung onto Rose's neck for dear life. "And I promise you it's not the drink talking"

Rose let out a laugh as she grabbed Donna's waist to stop the redhead from completely falling down over the curb thus dragging her down as well. "You know Donna technically you don't have to be drunk anymore since-"

"I do what the hell I like Blondie, Time Lady or not I shall get pissed on my vodka when I want to" Donna snarled in Rose's face causing the blonde to flinch at the horrible smell of alcohol coming from her breath. "Now then, where's Harkness, I wouldn't mind a piece of him!"

"Definitely drunk as a dog" Rose muttered as she led Donna into the TARDIS which she smartly parked near the nightclub earlier that evening.

Tish and Tosh were clinging onto each other while singing very rude songs on the top of their voices. Gwen was keeping an eye out for any suspicious shape-shifting aliens that might bite one of them and impregnate them (she still hasn't gotten over what happened on her Hen Night) and Martha was lagging behind, half sober and half drunk as she began to get cold feet the millionth time this hour.

She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone her secret.

She couldn't get the courage to say it. She, the woman that travelled round the whole world in a year facing horrors that no one can imagine. She, the woman who stared down the Judoon, the woman that laughed in the face of nutty aliens and the woman who faced death by burning with calm. She could do it all but she could not say the words.

She didn't love Tom.

Not anymore.

She didn't want to get married tomorrow.

As Martha walked down behind everyone, her attention was pulled away from her depressing thoughts by a tapping sound. A hypnotic constant beat being made by a foot tapping the floor. She frowned at the alleyway where it was coming from and then turned to the TARDIS where all the girls had now disappeared into.

A hand came out of the shadows.

Without a second thought she took it.

"Hmm...What have we got here, cold feet? Don't worry Martha Jones I'll sort that out in a jiffy, now stay still", she felt something, someone, a monster of some sort go into her mind, the pain burning brightly and if it was not for his gloved hand covering her mouth she would have screamed. "I won't hurt you for now Martha Jones; I just want to scare Rose a little"

Everything then went black.

And Martha remembered no more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The moment Martha woke up she was thrown into the shower by the sheer strength of Donna Noble. After a long, relaxing shower (which included the necessary yet stress releasing hair wash) Martha sat down and allowed her sister to do her hair for her. she sat there watching Tish blankly as she tapped out a steady drumming sound, Tish paid no attention too busy chatting away about what handsome man Tom Milligan is and how she was ever so jealous.

Her wedding dress was simple; an almost strapless gown that had white lace shoulder straps to imitate sleeves, embroidery covered her chest and trailed down in a simple line to almost the hem. She stood there barely moving and still hadn't spoken a word as Tish helped he in it, Rose then stood in beaming with pride in her bridesmaid dress, a short silk blue-green dress.

"You look beautiful Martha" Martha said nothing, she merely stared at reflection blankly. "Martha are you all right? You're not acting like yourself" Rose asked concerned.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure she has pre-weeding jitters that's all" Tish said dismissively as she snatched up her sister's hand and began to pull her sister out of the room. "Have we landed at the correct place?"

"And the right time, Donna got him to triple check. Your mum is waiting outside" Rose said still watching Martha with concerned eyes as she bit her lip. "Martha, if you don't want to go through this, you just have to say the wo-"

"I'm fine" Martha cut through in a flat, monotone voice.

Rose knew completely there was something wrong.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The start of the ceremony went quickly, no aliens bursting as the bride walked down the aisle, no monsters trying to eat the church as they sang the hymns, no Doctor interrupting anything with a rude comment (since Donna was sitting next to him and was hissing threats in his ear each time he opened his mouth) and no Jack making even ruder comments (surrounded by the Torchwood team who were fully armed).

Rose allowed herself to be lured into a sense of security but she should have known this peace wouldn't last, the moment the priest said the words: "speak now or forever hold your peace" Martha walked out.

She did not say a word, no apology to Tom, no babbled explanation of cold feet, no crying, no going to her mother...she just turned round robotically and began to walk.

"Martha?" Tom said stunned. "Martha, darling, what's wrong?" he touched her wrist only to have her whirl round and snap his fingers.

He screamed in agony and everyone stood therewith wide eyes.

"Don't touch me" Martha said in her flat monotone voice.

"Jack, you don't think it could be another Sleeper do you?" Rose could hear Gwen's panicked voice asking.

"Well it would explain something about Martha Jones" Owen joked weakly only to have both Tosh and Jack slap the back of his head. "Ow! Ok, ok not funny I get it, I'll go sort out Tommy-boy who's whimpering over his hand"

Martha's mother was being held back by Leo and Clive, Tish looked shocked and the Doctor and Donna were watching Martha closely, they both narrowed their eyes as they noticed Martha tapping out a beat on her leg as she walked by.

"It couldn't be..." the Doctor muttered under his breath.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Ok, so we got a missing bride who appears to have been hypnotised according to the Doctor" Jack said in his best leader voice, the Doctor had to admit Jack actually sounded sensible for once. "So what we do is track down Martha, UN-hypnotise her and then the wedding will be back on"

"Problem is" Ianto said handing cups of tea (he found tea bags in the back of the church) to everyone. "Is Martha doesn't have a tracking device like the rest of us do"

"Wait, what? I have a tracking device on me?" Gwen shrieked.

"Several, you keep almost getting killed" Jack said calmly taking a sip of his watery tea, he winced it wasn't Ianto's best brew. "We also got a few on Rhys, just in case"

"Talk about invasion of privacy" Rhys muttered under his breath.

"well when you're married to the second in command of a top secret beyond the government alien police force you don't get as much privacy just in case you get possessed...again" Owen said as he finished bandaging Tom's hand.

"You're all mad!" Tom declared. "Aliens and tracking devices, who are you people?"

"Torchwood" Jack, Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto said in unison.

"Alien" Rose, the Doctor and Donna said at the same time.

"I'm just a friend" Sarah Jane said meekly.

"I work in UNIT, the military version of Torchwood" Mickey said coolly.

"And what has Martha got to do with any of this nonsense?" Tom demanded.

"Martha used to travel with me in my time machine" Rose said impatiently. "She decided to leave after the Year That Never Was and I sort of sent a recommendation about her to UNIT where she's been working for over a year now"

"What's the Year That Never Was?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about" Jack said quickly before shooting Rose a glare. The Doctor watched both Jack and Rose carefully. He knew the pair was hiding something from not just him but everyone else in the room. "Now then, let's split into teams. Gwen and Rhys you look for Martha in this area" he stabbed an area on a map of London that the Doctor had in his pocket for some strange reason. "Owen and Tosh, here. Donna and the Doc there, Mickey and Tom over there and me and Rosie here-"

"What about me sir?" Ianto asked.

"Oh sorry Yan I almost forgot, you and Sarah Jane can stay here and calm down the family. If I remember correctly Francine has one hell of a slap" Jack said.

"You're telling me" Rose muttered rubbing her cheek in remembrance.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tom and Mickey were walking side by side, glaring at one another from the corner of their eye as they kept a look out for Martha. Mickey's hands were balled up into fists by his side as he vowed he'll pound whatever bastard had hypnotised Martha, destroying her happy day.

"I know you" Tom said coldly, cutting through the silence. "We met a couple times, on double dates when Martha was trying to fix you up with Tish"

"Yes" Mickey said gritting his teeth.

"But you were always staring at Martha, you fancied her didn't you?"

"Does it matter? She chose you and I respect that" Mickey said just as coldly as Tom. "I have watched my own girlfriend fall in love with another man, I didn't let her go when I should and in the end I drove her even further away"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, just that I won't let myself get in the way of Martha's happiness" Mickey said with a shrug.

"She hasn't been happy since she started working with you" Tom snapped. "Every time I brought up the wedding or treated her to something nice or told her I loved her she wouldn't have that sparkle in her eye that she had when she spoke about work or you or Rose..."

"It's the aliens, man" Mickey said, Tom looked at him and Mickey couldn't help but grin. "People like me and Rose? We were normal people, I was a mechanic, Rose was a shop girl but then we got pulled into this whole other world where aliens exist, adventures to be had, planets to see and a hell lot of running from the big and ugly. It makes normal life boring and uninteresting"

Tom sighed. "I guess so"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You haven't told him about the year have you" Jack said, not asking but making a statement.

Rose avoided looking at him as she scanned their surroundings for Martha. "And you haven't told your team" she said reminding him that she was not the only one hiding something from someone she cares about.

"My team don't need to know about how they died"

"The Doctor doesn't need to know about how I shagged his human clone" Rose shot back.

"Rosie...you're destroying yourself"

"I had a dream....a hallucination when I was on this planet filled with vampire-like creatures" Rose said staring out onto the street watching people pass by. "The Master...I...I was so scared that he would hurt her...and....now...she's been hypnotised and I..."

"He died right?" Jack said. "Died by the hand of his wife and had his body cremated" Rose nodded. "Then it's not him that did this to Martha, it can't be" he wrapped an arm round Rose. "We're going to find Martha and everything will definitely be all right"

Rose wrapped her arms round Jack's waist and buried her nose into his chest. "Thank you" she whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He was watching her from the top of the roof of a very high building, his heightened senses becoming very useful. He smirked as he watched her finish climbing at the top of the bridge.

"The game is over today Martha Jones" he said gleefully. "You'll wake up in one...two...three"

He clicked his fingers.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She blinked.

Last thing she could remember was walking behind the girls on her Hen Night, next thing she knew she was in her wedding dress on the top of London Bridge.

She screamed as she clung tightly to part of the structure, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"MARTHA!"

She shook her head; this had to be a very bad dream, that's all just a very bad dream.

"MARTHA!"

In reality she's snug in her bed in the TARDIS and Rose is trying to wake her up.

"MARTHA, IT'S ALL RIGHT, I'M ON THE MY WAY"

She opened her eyes again, to see Mickey pulling his tux jacket off and rolling up his shirt sleeves before starting to climb up. Martha's heart thumped faster than normal as Mickey got closer, as her intellectual self she could say it was just the adrenalin but her romantic self was practically screaming that she loved Mickey.

Mickey's chocolate coloured hand touched her wrist and her skin tingled.

She practically threw herself into his arms. "It's ok, it's ok, and you're safe now"

She sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh god Mickey I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life" he was rubbing her back, murmuring comforting words. "I'm an idiot, Mickey, I really am"

"No you not" he whispered. "You're wonderfully intelligent"

"M'not"

"You are and I love you for it"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Aren't wedding receptions supposed to be a party after the groom and bride get married?" the Doctor asked Donna frowning.

"Yeah" Donna said glugging down her favourite drink, she was ready to get drunk again.

"But Tom and Martha haven't even gotten married! Martha ran off with a different man! She ran off with _Mickey!_" the look on his face showed that he wasn't impressed with Martha's taste in men. "So why are we stilly partying?"

"Because it's a waste of money if we don't, god Space-Boy how thick are you?" Donna asked scrunching her nose up. "At least they're doing this with Martha's permission, on my wedding day when I got abducted by Rose-"

"I did not abduct you, you hitch-hiked" Rose interrupted.

"My folks went ahead with the party without asking" Donna finished off as if Rose never spoke. "Speaking of which, what was with Martha going all psycho like that?"

Before Rose could answer Francine, Clive and Tish sat down at their table. "We were wondering the same thing Rose" Tish said softly, looking round in case of eavesdroppers. "We were wondering if it could have been _him_"

The Doctor looked intrigued, desperately wanting to know who _he _was.

"No" Rose said firmly.

"But that tapping sound Martha was making, it was-"

"No" Rose said even firmer and icier than before. "He is dead, let's forget about him"

"Donna!" Jack said cheerfully. "Let's dance together"

"And give you a chance to touch my arse? No thanks" Donna said coolly. "Space-Boy will be dancing with me"

The Doctor quickly made a pleading look at Rose who laughed. "No can do Donna, Space-Boy is mine for tonight" Rose said getting up and dragging the Doctor away.

Jack looked gleeful and Donna turned away. "Ianto will da..." she trailed off as she saw Ianto leading Sarah Jane onto the dance floor. "Damn! All right then Harkness, one dance but if you try anything I'll use you to clean the floor"

"Yes Ma'am" Jack said saluting her before helping her out of her chair.

The Doctor and Rose were dancing slowly to what was supposed to be Martha's favourite song (no one told the DJ that Martha had run off, so he was reading out all the notes he was given earlier causing some of the Milligans' to flinch and glare at the Jones family), a slow song by Beyonce.

Rose who knew the tune well hummed along with _If I Were a Boy. _While allowing the Doctor to lead, she had to admit the Doctor was a better dancer in this incarnation than the previous one.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"You're hiding something from me" Rose stiffened at the Doctor's flat voice. "I don't know what but I know it's something about this Year That Never Was. It's got something to do with Jack and his team and Martha and her family and some guy you refuse to speak his name"

"It's nothing to know" Rose hissed. "You weren't there! I solved it, I fixed it, I made everything better and it's over. Forever. Nothing you need to know!"

"It broke you"

"I'm not broken!"

"I don't like you keeping secrets"

"I could say the very same thing about you. Thing is Doctor, you hide just as many things from me. Until you can tell me everything, I won't say a word" she took a deep breath. "Not because I can't trust you but because this is something I can't bring myself to talk about...this...it might lower your opinion of me"

"Nothing can do that"

Their eyes met and something unspoken was said in their eyes. They continued to dance in silence, Rose wondered if she could ever bring herself to tell the Doctor about the Master and the Year That Never Was.

A loud crack cut through her thoughts.

"I TOLD YOU HARKNESS, NO ARSE TOUCHING!"


	6. Interlude

**Author's Note: A Different World: Children of Earth is now up, the first chapter has been completed and the next four are a work in progress. This chapter is set afterwards though to keep you guessing. **

The moment the TARDIS was in the time vortex both Rose and Donna collapsed on the floor.

"Thank goodness that was over" Donna said stretching her arms. "I'm so knackered that I might sleep for a century"

"I might join you" Rose yawned.

"Ah come on you two, I'm still bouncing with energy. How about we go play tennis with Henry VIII it was said he was a fantastic player never tried him myself-"

"I hope not" Donna interrupted. "Despite your...no-boundaries attitude you don't seem gay"

The Doctor blushed. "I didn't mean it like that" he sniffed. "How about we go see Shakespeare?"

"Done that, been there, not only got the t-shirt but got voodoo-ed as well" Rose mumbled. "How about we shower, eat, go to bed and then talk about what to do tomorrow?"

"Wonderful idea, brilliant, fantastic, let's go, Allonsy!" Donna said mimicking the Doctor causing him to pout slightly.

"But where's the fun in that?" the Doctor asked.

"Look Space-Boy we have just hiked over a mountain, thrown down a king, helped make a new democracy, chased away five large swamp monsters before being chased out ourselves by the villagers who thought you were bad luck causing us to hide in a swamp before hiking over the bloody mountain again" Donna screeched, jumping up and poking the Doctor with her newly broken nail which was also really pissing her off. "So you can just jump off a cliff because I want to shower, eat and sleep! I'm exhausted, I'm hungry and miss real food not that crap that was supposed to be porridge and I my legs ache"

"Ok, ok, ok I get the picture" the Doctor said backing away, his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "You win, go and get showered and what not" Donna stormed off in a huff and the Doctor sighed heavily. "Jeeze what's got her knickers in a twist?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose laid there on the floor, a frown on her face as her mobile was held up to her ear. The Doctor didn't like that look it meant something was wrong.

"Rose?" the Doctor said softly.

Rose put her phone down and sat up. "Doctor, what sort of race would be able to make children stop moving?" she asked.

"Stop children moving?" the Doctor scratched behind his ear. "I dunno Rose, doesn't sound like anything I bumped into"

"Jack left a message two weeks ago" Rose said emptily. "The children of Earth have stopped moving"

Before the Doctor could say anything Rose's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Rose answered. "Martha! Huh, what do you mean have I heard from Jack? Is it about the children...it's been solved already, that's good but....he's missing? How? Wha...you mean I....again? No...No Jack hasn't come to me at all...i hope so...yeah...bye"

Rose hung up and sighed heavily; she curled herself up and looked down at her hands, her hair covering her face.

"Rose?" the Doctor crouched beside Rose. "What's wrong? What happened? Is Martha all right? Has something happened to the Tin Dog?"

Rose shook her head. "Mickey's fine" she mumbled.

"Who said I was talking about Mickey?" Rose's lips twitched in amusement. "Is that a smile?" the Doctor asked leaning in closer.

"No"

"It was, that was a smile" the Doctor said his breath dancing over Rose's face. "Please Rose tell me what's wrong"

"Jack...Jack saved the world, right?" the Doctor nodded and made a gesture for her to carry on. "But he had to sacrifice his grandson-"

"He has a grandson?!" the Doctor said shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't know either...i mean I sort of thought he might after all this is _Jack _we're talking about, he must have had some kids" Rose said shivering slightly; the Doctor wrapped an arm round her. "Jack left afterwards and he just contacted his team....he's left the planet and they hoped I know where. They're so worried about him and they miss him and need him just like I do but probably more...."

The Doctor pulled Rose closer and wrapped both arms round her. "Hey" he murmured. "Don't worry, this is Jack we're talking about, he can take care of himself, it's not like he's going to die and sooner or later we'll bump into him. After all how can he resist Donna's lovely charms?"

The last part was sarcastic but it got Rose to laugh and cheer up which is what the Doctor aimed for. Rose snuggled in closer and took a deep breath, filling her senses with his warmth, scent and very closed yet buzzing mind. It was comforting and something she had dreamed of long ago, on lonely nights before Donna, after Martha on Sarah Jane's sofa.

"I'm gonna have a shower" Rose mumbled. "After....tonight...could you....stay with me....in my room? Please?"

The Doctor's face heated up. "Sure, we'll have a sleepover filled with movies, doing nails, talking boys, eating lots of chocolate and doing whatever girls do"

Rose laughed, grateful that the Doctor was here to cheer her up.

_Captain Jack Harkness, I better meet you again soon before you turn into Face of Boe or I shall hunt you down and let Donna slap you constantly _Rose swore to herself. _Be safe Jack and come home soon. _


	7. Casaharkness

The Doctor grinned at the TARDIS as the engines slowed to a stop. Even though he no longer had his link with her, he could tell the time machine was very pleased and happy to have him and him alone to drive her this time. The three of them (him, Rose and Donna) had agreed on Italy 18th century to see the opera and Donna and Rose being women had wanted to dress up leaving him to deal with the driving.

Donna stumbled in first, she was wearing a beautiful forest green under-dress with a lighter shade with flouncy sleeves on top and she even had a large ruffled green bow in the middle of her cleavage. The dress while probably slightly wrong era was beautiful and the colour would have set her red hair perfectly....however she was wearing a giant grey wig on top with little green ribbons threaded in.

"Close your mouth Space-Boy before you catch space flies" Donna snapped.

"Wh...wh....what the hell happened to your hair?" the Doctor managed to get out. "Did something eat it?"

Donna whacked his nose with a green fan, ignoring his moan of pain. "No you big Space-Dumbo how stupid are you? I thought you were a know it all in history? Women in the 18th century wore big wigs like this; I've seen it in that old Marie-Antoinette movie"

"Well when I went to France and met Madam De Pompadour no one wore hideous wigs like that" the Doctor murmured.

"Who's Madam De Pompapuff?" Donna asked.

"Pompadour" the Doctor corrected. "She was a beautiful and intelligent woman who happened the be the King's mistress better known as Reinette"

"Ooh very posh and you were her secret boyfriend then?"

The Doctor paled. "Err...don't mention her to Rose please" the Doctor said shiftily as he tugged at his ear. "Reinette is still a...well...something that Rose doesn't like to think about let alone talk about"

Donna raised her eyebrow. "You dumped Rose for this whore didn't you?" she said in a snide tone.

"NO! Yes, well no but....well you see....i didn't do anything! She snogged me....but the time lines-"

"Save it!" Donna interrupted him, holding a hand up. "I heard enough, funny enough I already know about Pompawhore. Rose told me and unlike you Time-Idiot I know when to not open my big gob"

"Could have fooled me" the Doctor muttered, Donna whacked him once again with the fan. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I heard you!" Donna snapped. "Do me favour and don't snog anymore women or I will hang out of the airlock by your ears" The Doctor gulped. "No more hurting Rose" Donna hissed. "Promise?"

"I promise" the Doctor said backing slowly away from Donna.

"Promise what?"

Both Donna and the Doctor turned sharply to see Rose standing by the door. She wore a dress in a similar style to one that Reinette had wore long ago when the Doctor smashed through the window on a white horse. Only it was a pale pink and ivory colour, her blonde hair was done elegantly in ringlets and her make-up done lightly, she looked radiant. You would have never guessed she spent majority of the night before crying into the Doctor over Jack Harkness.

"That I would take her to modern Italy for dinner today, after the opera of course" the Doctor lied quickly trying to pull his gaze away from Rose.

"Sounds good, I have a craving for pizza" Rose said grinning. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful" Donna said in a rather motherly tone. The Doctor looked up to make sure it wasn't Jackie admiring her daughter than Donna complementing her friend. "Going to need a bat to keep those men away"

"You look....gorgeous" the Doctor croaked. "For a human of course" he added quickly.

"Not human" Rose reminded him with a cheeky grin.

Of course. There had been many times where the Doctor had forgotten that, Rose had changed so little in most ways and yet she was more book-ish, independent and a strong leader than before. He was so unused to have someone equal to him in almost every way.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were in Venice and in what seemed to be the right era for once. Enjoying a stroll by the canal's bank and listening to the Doctor tell them useful and useless facts, the two women were enjoying the trip. Until suddenly a cloaked man ran past knocking Rose down on the ground.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Donna shouted at the fleeing man. "Honestly! Don't these people have any manners here?"

"I'm sure they do but the poor bloke seemed to be chased by something" the Doctor said pulling Rose up. Only to be knocked down again by several men in armour chasing after the cloaked man. The Doctor landed on top of Rose, his face accidentally buried in her breasts. "Err....ah....oh...." the Doctor mumbled incoherently as he scrambled to get off of Rose.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY CASANOVA!"

"Casanova....the greatest lover in history?" Donna said with disbelief and interest. "Blimey, I wonder if he's better looking than that TV programme, you know the one with David Tenant in. Didn't like the look of him, he was far too skinny for my taste, who'd want to shag something that would give you a paper cut?"

"Well I don't know I sort of like the pretty boy look" Rose said grinning as the Doctor glared at the ground. "Why not go and see if he's as good looking as they say"

"No" the Doctor said firmly taking Rose's elbow in a tight grip. "We're going to be late for the opera"

"Someone's jealous" Donna sang under her breath.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The opera was boring.

Lots of angst and affairs and death and Donna still couldn't work out what the story plot was supposed to be. To add salt in the wound, there were no fit blokes just this fat guy singing on the top of his lungs. Rose and the Doctor actually fell asleep before the first act was half an hour long leaving Donna to be bored on her own.

During the interval Donna took her opportunity to sneak out. Deciding she would sit out by a bridge and wait for the Doctor and Rose to wake up. The night air was cold and Donna instantly regretted not bringing a shawl or something, she shivered and wrapped her arms round herself.

Suddenly a thick soft cloak was wrapped around her.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be left out in the cold" a familiar flirtatious American drawl could bed heard from behind her.

Donna whirled round to see the handsome Jack Harkness. His hair seemed darker and styled differently but that could be just because of the time period they were in. He was also wearing a simple white frilly shirt and black breeches, good to eat but Donna's flaming temper refused to acknowledge that.

She slapped him.

Jack staggered back clutching his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded looking rather shocked.

"I think you would know Captain Jack Harkness, how dare you leave your team like that! Do you have any idea how distraught Rose was? The Doctor spent the whole night comforting her" Donna shrieked.

"I'm sorry but _whom? _And by whom I mean this Rose girl, the team, the Doctor, Harkness bloke and you"

Donna blinked. "You're kidding me; Jack Harkness isn't even your real name?"

Jack stared at her thoughtfully. "Well it might be my name in the future from what you're....familiar attitude towards me indicates. My name is Jack but my surname is a se-cr-et" Jack smirked and stepped closer towards Donna, his breath brushing against her forehead. "But for someone as beautiful and sexy like you I might be convinced to break Time Agency regulations"

Donna shivered at the huskiness of his tone but refused to give into the Captain's charm. After all she managed to fend of the older and more experienced one, she can handle the younger one. "Look buddy, I don't know why you're here but you better remember this so you can go back to Cardiff 2009 and stop worrying the people who love you" she snapped, poking Jack in the chest after each word. "What's the Time Agency?" she asked after she calmed down.

"Why would anyone want to go to Cardiff?" Jack shot back at her. "The Time Agency is something higher than even Torchwood but below the Shadow Proclamation though we enforce it. I clean up times messes, if someone played round with a time line or went time travelling through illegal means I sort them out"

"You'd have a field day with Rose" Donna mumbled darkly under breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Donna said quickly. "So why are you here?"

"Well there's a problem, Casanova has gone missing, fell in a time hole and the Agency are looking for him" Jack said rolling his eyes at the stupidity of ancient humans. "My mission is to play the part of Casanova"

"You're joking"

"Nope"

"I shouldn't be surprised really, you do shag anything that moves and sometimes things that don't" Donna said shaking her head. "So what now? Wanna grab a drink while we wait for Rose and the Doctor?"

"I got a better idea" Jack grabbed hold of Donna and flung her over his shoulder causing her large wig to fall off. "Let's go back to mine and find out who you really are"

"Oi! Let me go!" Donna screeched kicking Jack as she struggled beneath his firm grasp. "I'm warning you Harkness"

"You're a redhead" Jack said delighted. "Even better"

He then ran off in the night ignoring Donna's shouts.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose woke up with a start. The opera house was slowly empting and the show was long ago over but what worried Rose most was the fact Donna's seat was empty. She turned round to see the Doctor slowly waking up, stretching and yawning before taking his glasses off and tucking them back into his suit jacket.

"Doctor, where's Donna?"

"Don't worry" the Doctor said gently reading Rose's face easily. "She probably got bored and went to the nearest pub; we'll find her in minutes. Come on"

The Doctor jumped up and offered his hand out to Rose, who took it without a second, thought as always. They searched the surrounding streets and pubs but had no luck in finding the temperamental redhead. It wasn't until Rose found Donna's wig floating in a canal that she started fearing the worst, using the sonic screwdriver to track Donna down the pair of them followed the signal towards the middle class district.

DWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The moment Jack put Donna down on the ground she punched him. She then tackled him to the ground and continued to pound his chest with her fists.

"You bastard! You self-absorbed prick! You stupid sexy man!"

"Was the last one supposed to be an insult?" Jack asked amused.

"Oh shut up! Who the hell do you think you are? Carrying me off like that why I ought to get you arrested or better yet neutered, maybe Rose will lend me some of those tools in the l-"

Jack silenced Donna by grabbing her head and pulling her down for a kiss. He bit Donna's lip causing her to gasp while giving him an opening to thrust his tongue in. Donna would be lying if she said she hated the kiss, in fact she more than liked it she was beginning to respond by wrapping her arms round his neck and entwining her fingers through his thick hair. One of Jack's hands slid down her body causing her to shiver as he gripped her waist, she shifted causing him to groan into her mouth and tightening his grip on her.

Suddenly the door was thrown open.

"Donna are you...." the Doctor trailed off at the sight of the two making out, Donna tore herself away in horror and the Doctor blushed a deep red. "Ah...you're....ok.....I'll...I'll just....wait outside..."

Donna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't bother Space-Boy I didn't like the kiss anyway" Donna said calmly as she stood up. "Very wet like a fish"

"I resent that. I am a very good kisser and you know it" Jack said defensively as he shot up from the floor. "You Donna Noble just don't like to admit you've been seduced"

"Oh it's you" the Doctor said flatly.

"Yes me, whoever you are" Jack said annoyed.

"He isn't Captain Harkness right now" Donna explained. "Apparently he's Casanova"

"That doesn't surprise me" the Doctor muttered. "I should have known"

"I'm only filling in for Casanova, the idiot walked into a time hole and my partner is getting him back" Jack elaborated. "I've never used the surname Harkness before but Jack is my name"

"Where's Rose?" Donna asked deciding to change the subject before the Doctor said a smart comment causing an argument.

"She's gone to get the guards. She's under the impression that someone kidnapped you and is in the middle of raping you. She's not half wrong there" the Doctor shot a glare at Jack.

"Hey I thought she'll blow my cover" Jack said hands out in an I surrender gesture.

"I meant the raping" the Doctor said.

"I never rape, I seduce and persuade"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose came in with the guards marching in behind her. "You, we're here to arrest you under the suspicion of kidnapping" one of them barked at Jack.

"Not today ladies" Jack said pleasantly, grabbing Donna and flinging her over his shoulder. "But you could think today as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Harkness"

He then jumped out of the window.

"Ah....bugger" the Doctor said. "Oh what the hell, Allonsy!"

The Doctor snatched Rose's hand and jumped out of the window following Jack and Donna down the street. The enraged shouts of the men could be heard as they began to follow them, shouting threats of prison.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They managed to escape the guards. Only just. And were now hiding under a bridge on a small scarp of pavement, panting.

"Just out of curiosity. Why the hell did you two run?" Donna asked leaning against the wall while fanning herself. "They weren't after you two"

"That....that...is a very good question, why did we run?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"How the hell should I know? You were the one that pulled me out of the window" Rose retorted.

"Well that was exciting, best bit of excitement I had for a while" Jack panted while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"The ladies of the 18th century can't be that exciting then" came a deep American drawl. "Come home and I'll show you a real good time" They turned to see an attractive tanned man with brown curly hair. He wore a red jacket probably from this century and black jeans, his guns were very obvious. "Captain John Hart and who are you sexy people?" he purred taking Donna's hand and kissing it.

Donna smacked him. "None of your beeswax" she snapped. "Now buzz off"

"Lovely, you and I should met up sometime. I like them feisty" John said making a growling sound and a mock bite.

Donna was unimpressed, Rose was laughing her head off and the Doctor looked disgusted. "Great we got another one" he mumbled.

"What took you so long? I've been here for weeks" Jack said looking rather miffed. "And where's Casanova?"

"Relax I dropped off that sexy little shit back at his, he was fantastic though not as good as moi" Jack snorted and the other three raised their eyebrows. "Come along now honey, say goodbye to the nice time travellers and let's get going"

Jack turned to Rose and the Doctor. "Goodbye...erm....whoever you are. I hope we'll meet again, especially you red" Jack said winking to Donna before bending down and kissing her cheek. "If you're like that in snogging I can't wait to see what you're like beneath the bed sheets"

"In your dreams Harkness" Donna hissed.

Jack chuckled. "Oh I will darling, I will" he then strolled past John Hart. "Let's get going, I want to get rid off you as fast as I can"

"Be care with the co-ordinations, there's a time loop not so far from here" John said following Jack before the two of them vanished in a blue white light.

"Time Agents" the Doctor snorted. "Always flashy"

"It was nice to see Jack though" Rose said smiling sadly. "He seems so care free and innocent"

"Innocent? Captain Jack Harkness? The man was born as an incubus" the Doctor squawked. "Don't you agree Donna?

"Well shall we better head off?" Donna asked pretending that the Doctor never spoke while smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. "After all didn't you promise pizza?"

"Yeah, sure lets get going" Rose said starting to walk away.

"Donna?"

Donna pushed past the Doctor and linked arms with Rose.

"Donna, you do agree with me right?"

There was no reply.

**Author's Note: no update until either I get up to 70 reviews and a good idea or Water on Mars is aired. Depends which one comes first. **


	8. Stuck in a Second

**Author's Note: as requested a Sarah Jane Adventures crossover...very cannon yet its got Rose and Donna in. Review please**

It had been a strange month for Luke Smith.

First off his Mum had been acting weird, sneaking off and lying to him. When he and his friends went to investigate they found her kissing a man in a restaurant and for a moment Luke swore he heard the TARDIS' engine and scanned the street quickly for the familiar blue box or Rose Tyler. He saw nothing and went home with his friends, pretending to not know until Mr Smith told on them. His Mum then explained about the man, Peter Dalton, a lawyer she met in a shoe shop and then kissed him goodnight before leaving humming happily under her breath.

He then heard the TARDIS once more and shot up from bed. "Rose?" he whispered yet he saw and heard nothing, dismissing it as a dream he laid back down and fell asleep.

He then met Peter Dalton who was a charming, intelligent and kind man. The neighbours and his friends were being embarrassing with their obvious spying (can't blame them, it was the first ever time Sarah Jane brought a man home) and K-9 had actually revealed himself to Peter (though they managed to convince Peter that he was a Japanese toy). At the restaurant Luke found himself bonding with Peter as they teased Sarah Jane about her inquisitive nature, for a brief moment Luke was sure he saw Donna Noble's red hair and dark clothes walk by and her sarcastic loud voice shout;

"I thought we were going out for Pizza not stalk Sarah Jane"

Peter proposed to Sarah Jane and she said yes. Wanting a normal life and unable to keep their alien hunting a secret Sarah had closed Mr Smith down and sent K-9 to live with Clyde. Clyde had been unable to accept this and did some investigating himself; everyone had ignored his arguments and prepared for the wedding which was in two weeks. Luke was chuffed to be the man to give Sarah Jane away and Riley looked stunning in her hot pink bridesmaid dress (though he had been too tongue tied to tell her so) and once again Luke had brushed of Clyde's comments and ignored that TARDIS sound once again.

"I admit, I thought you would want the Doctor and Rose to be in your wedding" Luke whispered to Sarah Jane as they walked down the aisle. "To give you away and be your bridesmaid"

"I needed someone more reliable" Sarah whispered back. "Besides where would I have sent the invitation?"

"You could have texted it" Luke murmured with a shrug. "Besides what about Mickey and Martha and Torchwood?"

"Is it wrong with me to want a normal wedding without aliens?" Sarah Jane hissed.

Sarah Jane adoringly at her husband to be. The vicar began and Luke grinned happily. "Now before I start, if there are any objections to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace"

The TARDIS was loud and clear, everyone frowned slightly but shrugged it off, smiling up at the couple and waiting for the ceremony to continue as the vicar opened her mouth the door flung open.

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

Everyone turned to see Rose, the Doctor and Donna slightly out of breath. The Doctor in his blue suit, Rose in her usual black and dark pink ensemble and Donna in the latest smock top and smart trousers. Rose held her hand out to Sarah Jane.

"Sarah get away from him, please" Rose said pleadingly.

"Sarah Jane you need to get away from that creep now" Donna burst out. "It's going to be the giant spider thing all over again...only well you won't actually be sacrificed to one like I was"

A strange cackle could be heard as a faceless creature dressed in white appeared and hovered near Sarah Jane; Peter had a hold of her wrist to prevent her from running.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" the Doctor shouted.

"You're mine Sarah Jane Smith" the man whispered. "Forever"

"SARAH!" the Doctor and Rose screamed reaching out for her as Sarah Jane, the creature and Peter disappeared in a grey swirl. "SARAH NO!"

The wind began to blow faster, the grey swirls surrounding half of the guests causing them to vanish and Donna was knocked back into the wall out of the sheer force of it. "Mum, no!" Riley screamed.

"I got it, hold on" the Doctor yelled running under the table to grab something.

The whole world went grey white.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Luke sweetie, you got to wake up, can you hear me Luke?" Rose called gently stroking Luke's hair, his head rested on her lap. "Come on honey wake up"

Luke stirred and suddenly opened his eyes. "Rose?"

"Heya hon, you've gotten even bigger if that's possible" Rose said smiling.

"Nice to meet you again Luke" the Doctor said from beside her. "Funny how we keeping meeting at weddings, although Martha's didn't turn out too well...like Sarah's I think we're a curse to weddings don't you Rose?"

"I definitely think you're doom for all weddings out there" Donna muttered darkly from behind them. "Is the kid awake or do I need to use this jug of water"

"What happened?" Luke asked sitting up. "Mum...and the Trickster?"

"Luke sweetie I need you to listen to me" Rose said ignoring the splashing sound as Donna used the water on the other teenagers and their yelps. Luke's breathing was getting faster as he was getting more hysterical and she needed to calm him down first. "We can find your Mum; you need to trust me because I'm going to need your help. You've done it before"

"Who the hell are you?" Clyde demanded rudely, glaring at the Doctor.

"Hello you must be Clyde" the Doctor said energetically as he shook Clyde's hand, Donna rolled her eyes and Rose was helping Luke up. "And Riley" he said helping her up before starting to run round the room.

"I believe I told you two about the Doctor" Rose said in a way of introducing the maniac man, knowing full well he won't say it until last minute.

"I hope he's good like you said he is" Clyde mumbled.

"Bit of a tosser but he is" Donna said smirking. "But we're better"

Both Rose and Donna had met Luke's friends before. Donna briefly at the weekend stay when Rose was getting over John's death. Rose had actually spent evenings watching films and telling them stories about her and the Doctor when she was in her month long stay during her depressed moments. Sarah Jane swore her sofa will forever have a Rose shaped dent for the rest of its days.

"I'm amazing" the Doctor bragged.

"Oh so modest" Donna scoffed smacking his shoulder.

"Master, Mistress Rose, inquiry where is Mistress Sarah Jane" K-9 asked rolling out from his hiding spot.

"K-9!" the Doctor shouted patting K-9's face. "Did you miss me? Go on you miss me?"

"Master I ask again, where is the whereabouts of Sarah Jane" K-9 asked ignoring the Doctor's question.

"Well..." the Doctor said dragging it out.

"Oh for Pete sake, Rose you tell them" Donna snapped impatiently.

"There's been a dimensional shift" Rose explained. "Time has moved on....apart from us and the building"

"There's nothing out there" Riley said as the six of them gazed out of the window.

It was completely foggy; barely any blue sky could be seen. "Funny fog wasn't forecasted today" Donna muttered.

"I said it all along; I knew there was something funny all about this. And what exactly is going on?" Clyde asked the Doctor.

"I'll explain later"

Rose and Donna smacked their palms against their forehead. "Idiot" they mumbled as the teenagers exploded into questions. The Doctor pulled out a strange instrument and whizzed it round causing them to be silent.

"Shh" the Doctor said sternly. "Here's the answer to all of your questions. Yes that was the Trickster, yes we're trapped, yes we're the only ones who can get you out of that trap, yes I'm going to bring back Sarah Jane and your Mum and Dad and all the others back safely but I can't any of it without you"

"You need us" Clyde said slowly.

"Of course" Rose said. "Just like Sarah Jane needs you"

"About my Mum and Dad, where are they?" Riley asked.

"Just go with them Riley, I saw them save the world" Luke said quietly.

"Oh Luke you helped us" Rose and Donna beamed together and the Doctor reached out and patted him on the cheeks.

"Right the TARDIS, of we go" Rose said taking the Doctor's hand as they began to run across the room.

The Doctor stopped. "I assume you know what-"

"Yes they know, now hurry up!" Rose said impatiently dragging the Doctor out of the door. "Honestly Doctor just because they're teenagers doesn't mean they're idiots"

"ALLON-SY!"

They entered the hall only to find the TARDIS missing. "Not again" Rose moaned. "Noooooooooooooooo why is it always me that looses her?" suddenly a faint grinding sound could be heard as the TARDIS appeared blurrily before them, fading in and out of existence.

"Hang on I heard this before" Riley said.

"That was us, we've been trying to break through for days but the Trickster kept pushing us back" Donna grumbled.

"Trousaskim is preventing TARDIS materialism" K-9 reported.

"Come on, come on, oh come on, you can do it, COME ON, FULL POWER!" Rose and the Doctor cheered the TARDIS on.

The TARDIS vanished completely.

"Bugger" Donna grumbled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were stuck in the same second. Over and over again, Sarah Jane and the others had to be in the same building, just further ahead in time than they were. They were being held hostage by the Trickster, a creature from beyond the universe that was always trying to break into their reality, a person in complete exile born to create chaos. Much to everyone's happiness both Rose's and the Doctor's sonic screwdrivers found a time trace for them to find Sarah Jane.

While the Doctor and Rose were fiddling Riley flinched. "What was that?" she asked nervously. "It's like something walked over my grave"

Rose's eyes widened as she ran across the room holding her sonic screwdriver, the Doctor leaped off the table and the pair collided into one another. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Careful" he said grinning causing her to blush lightly.

"Oh yuck" Donna mumbled disgusted.

"She's here, Sarah Jane!" Rose shouted. "Sarah!"

"She doesn't like being called Sarah" Riley informed Rose.

"She does by the Doctor and sometimes me" Rose shrugged. "K-9?"

"Scanning Mistress Rose"

_DOCTOR, OR, OR, OR _

"Mum!" Luke shouted hearing his mother's echoed voice. "That was her!"

"K-9 reset the time trace" the Doctor ordered.

"Affirmative Master" K-9 said. "Trousaskim divided into two Master"

"Of course, we're trapped in one second so Sarah Jane must be trapped in another one" Donna said snapping her fingers. "The Trickster doesn't want us to help Sarah Jane so he separated us into two different seconds, sneaky bugger"

_ROSE, SE, SE, SE, SE, SE_

Rose's eyes widened. "She's upstairs" she said quietly before running off.

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouted. "I thought we've talked about you running off and doing your own thing? Luke, K-9 and Donna stay here and yell when the TARDIS appears, everyone else follow Rose"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

There was a space loop as well as a time loop and they once again ended up in the room where Sarah Jane was about to get married in. Sarah was somewhere in this room and Rose began to use her sonic screwdriver desperately to find her while the others attempted to work out why the Trickster wanted Sarah Jane married.

"Doctor and the new girl, Rose Tyler"

"Ah you look better in black or is white the new black" the Doctor asked cheerfully pushing Clyde and Riley behind him and Rose. Rose sniffed and glared at the Trickster for calling her new girl.

"At last, Doctor I felt this vibrating throughout the ages, meeting at the pathium discord" the Trickster said in his gasping voice. "The Last of the Time Lords and his little homemade ones, the goddess of time itself. I felt you when you were born"

Rose pursed her lips. "I heard of the stories, never thought we would meet" she said.

"I have heard the legends of the Doctor, the man with eyes of fire, walked among gods, once held the key of time in his hands and kissed the lips of the goddess Bad Wolf herself. And you Rose Tyler are the goddess amongst humans, the woman who brought people back from the dead and turned the most terrifying creatures into dust" the Trickster said admiringly of both of them. "And now you are both surrounded by children"

"They're our friends" Rose snarled.

"Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a panthethium" the Doctor said grinning slightly.

"I embody more intones" the Trickster said. The Doctor made a little oh face while Rose furrowed her eyebrows together. "You, a man who has lost everything can talk to me about loneliness when the gate is waiting for you"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

The Trickster cackled. "Sarah Jane Smith, is my prize, even you Doctor didn't you realise how wonderful she is. Our new girl here though has valued Sarah Jane Smith many times in her times of need"

"What do you want with her?" Rose growled.

"What I want from many of those I visit...her agreement. Goodbye Doctor and new girl Rose Tyler"

He vanished.

"Enough with the new girl stuff!" Rose shouted at the ceiling.

"An agreement" the Doctor mumbled. "Love, honour....YES THAT'S IT!"

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"She vows to love and honour her husband, wedding ring goes on she has wedded bliss but she forgets all about this. She starts a new life"

"Forgetting about her old life" Riley said. "Protecting the Earth"

"Leaving the planet undefended without Sarah Jane, without you lot chaos will explode" Rose said biting her lip. "A dream for the Trickster"

"She's not going to say yes" Clyde said confidently.

"She will" Rose whispered. "Because we're here"

And much to everyone's everlasting happiness the TARDIS chose that moment to partially appear almost like a picture on the wall. The Doctor unlocked the door and went in, Rose followed when suddenly a current began to push her back. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her in as Clyde and the others grabbed onto her shoe. The current got stronger and everyone but Rose was flung back. The TARDIS door slammed shut leaving the three teenagers, K-9 and Donna alone as it vanished once more.

"Hang on, why am I left alone with the Scooby Doo gang?" Donna wailed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Altron energy.

Donna was filled with it, has been since before her own wedding day with the bastard Lance. The day she met Rose Tyler and joined this whole crazy mess and yet, somehow this little kid Clyde got some on his hand and she has to watch him go into battle with the Trickster, something she or Rose or better yet the Doctor should do. She didn't know what he said or did or she knew was she could hear Riley shouting downstairs. Then suddenly the TARDIS appeared and Rose ran out, ignoring everyone as she headed back to the wedding room.

The doors burst open and the groom had vanished. The teenager Clyde was unconscious, his head resting on a sobbing Sarah Jane's lap.

"MUM!" Luke shouted as he ran to her side and held onto her, Riley ran to her other side and Rose behind her, the Doctor squeezed in between Rose and Luke and all of them hugged one another.

Donna was half tempted to hug the mental dog just so she wouldn't be left out. "My Sarah Jane, you did it" the Doctor said gently. "We're going back now"

The room shook and once again a strong wind came across them as the vicar's voice could be heard.

"Now before I start, if there are any objections to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace"

The groom had vanished and everyone began to whisper.

Sarah Jane turned round, her pale blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry everybody the wedding is cancelled" she walked out, head held up high as tears began to fall.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was almost dark when the TARDIS appeared, Donna and Rose came out dressed in their pyjamas and bearing a giant tub of ice cream and several chocolate treats. The Doctor had allowed Luke, Clyde and Riley to spend the night in the TARDIS, exploring and Sarah Jane had the sinking feeling she won't see them for years because the Doctor lost them in his own ship. After an hour of crying and having Rose wipe her tears away and being held by her Sarah Jane laughed bitterly at the irony.

"It's usually me doing this for you" she stated. "Now it's the other way round"

"That's what friends are for" Rose said simply holding the tub of ice cream in Sarah Jane's face. "Have some, doctors' orders"

"The Doctor said I have to eat ice cream" Sarah Jane said smiling weakly.

"No he recommended tea" Donna said pulling a face. "He doesn't know that the best way to cheer a woman up is chocolaty goodness and some war stories come up take a spoon and I tell you all about Lance and the spider"

After hearing Donna's story for the third time, Rose then retold the story about James the man she had loved when she forgot everything and lost when she remembered she was Rose Tyler, time traveller and Earth's defender.

"Maybe you'll find someone else" Donna said thoughtfully. "Someone who hadn't made a deal with aliens. Someone who isn't from a virtual world or 1913. Someone who isn't Captain Jack Harkness and you'll fall in love, marry and live happily until you die"

"Not likely" Sarah Jane snorted. "I think you'll be marrying before me Donna"

Donna burst into hysterics. "Yeah and the Doctor will get down on one knee for Rose" she sobered slightly. "No offense Rose but he's an idiot, he wouldn't know the obvious even when it danced in front of him naked"

"He's not that stupid Donna, he just doesn't want domestics" Rose said shrugging. "He doesn't feel that way for me, I accepted that long time ago"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You know what Sarah, the Trickster was right you are valuable you're the only non-idiot here. Come on Rose, the man thinks we're actually going to save him ice cream in return of babysitting the Scooby Doo gang"

Rose sighed. "Better to be single anyway" she said cheerfully.

"I thought you always said it was better with three" Donna said raising an eyebrow.

"It is me, you and Sarah Jane here. We're the Three Musketeers but better" Rose said scooping a spoon full of ice cream. "One for all and all for one"

The other two did the same and the three clashed their ice cream covered spoons together, splattering there faces in chocolate ice cream.

"One for all and all for one"


	9. Beginnings of Insanity

"_And what about you Dame Rose? You are so young and innocent, yet you look as if you have the world placed upon your shoulders, that you have seen all the horrors of the world. What are you really Dame Rose?"_

"_Who was he?" Martha asked._

"_Doctor"_

"_Doctor Who?"_

"_Just the Doctor, my Doctor"_

"_He was…your lover?"_

"_No, no we weren't like that"_

"_But you wanted to be?"_

"_Oh yes"_

"_Everything has it's time. Everything turns to dust; you know that better than anyone Bad Wolf"_

"_She is as fantastic as she seems" Timothy spoke up. "she is fierce and loyal, a true pack member, an alpha. She is like fire and ice, she is life and death, the sun and the moon…she is literally everything Rose Tyler shop girl and Bad Wolf"_

"_You weren't the only one who got affected by my actions that day. The Doctor…he kissed it out of me and it killed him, he had to regenerate, you would have loved the next incarnation of him, cheeky, handsome, fun…he was more alive." Rose sighed. "and me? I mutated…slowly. My DNA slowly altered itself until I became like the Doctor, all because I looked into that power."_

"_Can't you hear it? The drumming, you've looked into power like I had as a child…WHY CAN'T YOU HEAR THE DRUMS?"_

"_So now that I can no longer offer you time and space you want nothing to do with me?" the Doctor snarled._

"_It's not that" Rose whispered. "you are the man who I fell in love with. The man who held my hand in that basement and told me to run, the man who took me to the end of the world, the man who gaped at me when I wore a dress, the man who blew number 10 Downing Street, the man who held me after my father died, the man who did everything he could to keep me safe"_

_He opened his mouth but she held a hand up to gesture him to not interrupt him._

"_But you have the face of a man who broke my heart again and again" she said tearfully "you have the face of a man who took me to New Earth where we got possessed by Cassandra, the face of a man who took me to meet Queen Victoria only to get us banished and Torchwood set up, the face of ta man who introduced me to Sarah Jane, the face of a man who left me for Madam De Pompadour, the face of a man who is gone forever, trapped in the parallel world with my Mum and Mickey"_

"_The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Jack. An echo with the ghost of consciousness," Rose said quietly watching him carefully. "She's stardust,"_

"_Even the person Rose is false" Evelina said stepping forwards. "your real self is hidden; it burns in the Medusa Cascade itself. You are not a lady nor queen my lady but you...you are a goddess of time. The Big Bad Wolf"_

"_I think your song must end soon" the Ood said._

_Rose frowned. "Meaning?"_

"_Every song must end"_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

"_I burn...I burn in the Medusa Cascade. I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be"_

"_Rose please let it go!" the Doctor pleaded._

"_I am so tired" Rose whispered. "I am so...very tired"_

_And then there was something moving in the shadows...time ends in darkness...four knocks....a laugh. The darkness, the never ending darkness._

"_No human will rule over us"_

"DOCTOR!"

Rose shot up, her hair making a golden shield before her face, her legs tangled in her sheets that have been kicked off the mattress, sweat unnaturally dribbling down her normally cool skin, her breath coming out in harsh pants and her eyes wild. The door burst open and the Doctor and Donna came stumbling in on another.

"What is it? What happened?" Donna demanded.

Rose shook her head. "Nothing" she said unconvincingly. "Just a dream...a very strange dream"

"Oh is that it" Donna said rolling her eyes. "I'm going back to bed. First night I felt tired in months and I actually go to sleep to get woken up by _strange dreams;_ you better not wake me up early in the morning"

The Doctor remained; he was wearing his brown suit, without the jacket and his shirt sleeves rolled up. Obviously he didn't feel the exhaustion Donna and Rose felt and decided to work on the console for the night.

"Rose?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine" she stressed out. "Go back to your fiddling, I'm going to get some water and then some more sleep"

She walked past him towards her bathroom when he grabbed hold of her arm. "Rose...you know you can talk to me...about anything..."

She smiled again. "I know" she kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she said before walking away from him.

The lights switched on automatically when she entered; she picked up a nearby glass and turned the tap on. She looked up at her reflection and automatically dropped the glass, it smashed and little cuts formed on her hands.

Her eyes...for a moment....were pure gold....

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I want to go to Mars"

The Doctor looked up from his banana and stared at Donna who was smartly dressed, hair done to perfection and sipping her coffee. "Huh?"

"Mars" Donna stressed. "You know the Red Planet. I want to see it before it gets turned into a ranch or a new Las Vegas"

"Huh?"

"Donna has been watching Futurama reruns recently" Rose said in a bored tone not looking up from her book she was reading. "She decided she wants to see Mars before Humans ruined it"

"Donna I can safely tell you that everything you saw in that cartoon is fictional" the Doctor said trying to not laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Space-Boy!" Donna snapped. "I want to see Mars and we need a distraction....i mean some fun, we haven't had any innocent fun in ages"

Both the Doctor and Donna glanced at Rose who continued reading, unbothered at Donna's almost slip. It irritated Donna to no end that even though the three of them were good friends there was a silent understanding that no one will share anything that was truly bothering them. There were too many secrets and pretending games going on.

And she blamed it on the Doctor.

She knew from Rose that he never really told people anything. Never truly opens up. Rose loved him and didn't want to push him. Donna cared for him and is so impatient that she'll _throttle_ it out if she had too. Before the Doctor came back Rose was rather open about herself but now she was looking over her shoulder and taking the Doctor's habit of pretending everything is fine.

Probably because the one person she really needs to open up to is the one person she can't risk opening up to.

So called unwanted love and broken hearts are a real pain.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"The Red Planet" the Doctor said proudly opening the TARDIS doors to show barren red dusty wasteland. Beautiful and bare all at the same time. "So what do you think?"

"I look hideous!" Donna squawked as she smoothed out a bright orange spacesuit, so she had no creases. "Why the hell do I have to wear this hobo suit?"

"Because there is no oxygen on Mars and you wanted proper Mars with no Human interference" Rose said calmly. "Besides, we all have to wear them as well so no complaining"

"Exactly how did you manage to get another two of these in the first place?" the Doctor asked. "I know we had one left over from our....Ood adventure...."

Rose grimaced. "Don't ask, I really rather not talk about it at all"

"All right" the Doctor mumbled he then noticed that Donna had walked ahead. "Oi! Wait for us!" he yelled grabbing Rose's hand and running after Donna.

"Well hurry it up, you slowpokes" Donna yelled back. Rose laughed and caught up with the Doctor's speed, eventually they caught up with Donna and the Doctor began to tell outrages stories of his adventures on Mars long before he had ever met Rose. They reached some dusty reddish brown boulders and began to climb up, once they reached the top Donna's mouth dropped open. "Oi, Space-Boy! I thought I said Mars without Human interference, what the hell do you call that?"

"Oh, beautiful" the Doctor said unbothered by Donna's anger.

There stood a space station of sorts fixed to the ground. While it was a dull grey colour the mere architecture was beautiful, something that Donna would only dream of seeing in the latest Sci-fi show though secretly she hoped the inside was nothing like Messaline, she didn't want Rose to re-live those memories of John Tyler. Because there connected to a tunnel was a rocket, just like in Messaline and if this colony was like Messaline then Donna is keeping her gloves on, she was not ready to have any mini-me's walking around the universe, not with the Doctor's influence around, they'll be neurotic in no time at all.

Before Donna could open her mouth to make a snarky comment, she felt something press into her back and let out a squeal. "Hands up" a robotic voice said the three of them held their arms up. "Turn around, slowly" they did so to see a small white robot with only one eye piece, holding a large silver gun. "You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget, gadget"

"Oh you are kidding me" Donna groaned.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"State your name, rank and intention"

Donna, Rose and the Doctor widened their eyes at the gun the middle-aged blonde in olive green and black welded.

"The Doctor"

"Rose Marion Tyler"

"Donna Noble"

"Doctor"

"Shop Girl"

"Temp"

"Fun" they finished off together.

Both Donna and the Doctor turned round to face Rose, ignoring the door being thrown open as someone ran in. "You're not a shop girl" Donna said. "I think I would know since the day I met you, you had no job and lived in a blue box"

"Rose, you're never just a shop girl, besides didn't I blow up your job?"

"You could cut the chat" the blonde holding the gun said coldly.

"Oh but I like chat, nothing like a good chat" Rose enthused. "We could start with that gun pointing at my friend's head, mind putting it down? Because seriously he has a gorgeous face and amazingly great hair and I don't want to lose that, do you want to lose something as handsome like that?"

The Doctor blushed and Donna snorted. "Only you Rose, only you"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" the blonde said. "Why should I trust you three?"

"Because I will give you my word and being forty million miles away from home, my word is all you got" the Doctor said calmly.

After a brief staring competition the woman put her gun away. "Put Gadget on him" she commanded a man with brown hair, pale skin and dressed in white padding that probably helped him control the robot.

"Gadget, gadget" the robot said as the man nodded.

Rose began to whistle a tune that caused the Doctor (who looked like he was going to make a rude comment) to laugh, Donna looked confused and irritated. "Rose" she hissed. "This isn't the time to start whistling"

"Sorry Donna....but Gadget" she grinned.

"And?"

"Inspector Gadget" Rose and The Doctor chorused.

"Ooh, very funny" Donna said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Enough horseplay" the blonde snapped.

"Excuse me boss" a woman's voice echoed in the room, the blonde pulled out a black device that looked like a modern version of a walkie talkie. "Computer log says we have extra people on site, three in fact, how is that possible?"

"Keep the bio-dome close and when using open comms call me Captain" the blonde said sternly.

"Yeah but who are they?"

The blonde pressed a button on the device and shoved it into her pocket ignoring the woman's question. "How rude" Donna muttered.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing" Rose mumbled back.

"Look this lot can't be a world state flyer because we would know about it" a middle aged man with a growly American accent said stalking around the blonde and beginning to circle round the trio. "So they got to be one of those independents, yeah? Was it the Branson Heritance lot? They've been talking about a Mars shop for years"

"Right, yes, you got me" the Doctor said whirling round, hands going behind his back as he leant forwards to the man. "I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"Oh come on, we're the first off world colonist in history" the blonde said rolling her eyes. "Everyone on the planet Earth knows who we are"

"You're the first..." Rose whispered shocked.

"The first humans on Mars" the Doctor said looking at the group wildly. "Then this is Bowie Base One. Number one founded first July 2058, establish Bowie Base One in the Joseph Crater" Rose blinked as she could see a web page before her, something the TARDIS showed her a long time ago. It was like on of those BBC news pages announcing the news of Bowie Base One being established. "And you've been running for how long?"

"Seventeen months"

"2059. it's 2059 right now" a web page appeared in Rose's mind, of a young blonde woman in military uniform. Captain Adelaide Brooke. "ARRGH!" the Doctor yelled causing Donna to jump as he ran his hands through his hair and then held his arms out wide to Adelaide. "My head is so stupid, you're Captain Adelaide Brooke" the web page zoomed in Rose's mind, she died 2059. "And Ed!" the Doctor turned to face the American that had circled them before. "You're Deputy Edward Gold" another web page, died 2059. The Doctor turned to the brown skinned man with black hair that went to his chin like a bob, the man that ran in while they were being interrogated. "Tarak Ital, MD" died 2059. He turned to another brown haired man with blue eyes and pointed at him. "Nurse Yuri Kerenski" the man smiled, his eyes sparkling, he also died in 2059, and Rose was sensing a pattern. "Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich" he pointed to a mousy brown haired girl with a ponytail. As she suspected, Steffi also died in 2059, the Doctor whirled round to face Gadget's owner. "Junior Technician Roman Groom" he was so young, Rose thought sadly, only twenty five and he dies in 2059 just like the rest of his crew. The Doctor turned to an Asian woman. "Geologist Mia Bennett...you're only twenty seven years old" he finished off sadly.

Mia frowned. "As I said Doctor everyone knows our names" Adelaide said slowly.

"Oh...they'll never forget them" the Doctor croaked, Rose head began to ache as she saw an explosion in her mind. "What's the date today? What is it? The exact date?"

"November the twenty first 2059" Adelaide answered. Mars Disaster, the web page screamed, nuclear explosion, November the twenty first, 2059.

"Oh god" Rose murmured, her knees caving in causing Donna to grab hold of her elbow and holding her up.

"Rose?" she asked concerned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Steffi asked slowly.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia asked.

"We should go" Rose said firmly. The Doctor met her gaze, his was equally pained as hers, he knew just as well as she did what was going to happen. "Right now"

The Doctor nodded and took Rose's hand, dragging her and Donna who was still clinging to Rose's elbow; he turned round to face the crew. "I'm sorry, I really am, from the bottom of my hearts but it's one of those very rare times were I got no choice. It's been an honour" he let go of Rose's hand and began to shake Yuri's hand. "Seriously a very great honour to meet you all" he said shaking Mia's hand and then moving on quickly to Steffi. "The Martian Pioneers" he said shaking Tarak's and Ed's hands before moving to Roman, who held his metal gloved hands up to avoid being touched, the Doctor settled with patting Gadget.

"Gadget, gadget"

The Doctor saluted Adelaide. "Thank you" Adelaide merely raised her eyebrows and watched him walk back to Rose and Donna. "There's the other two, hold on, Margret Cain and Andrew Stone" Rose fought back the web page images that flew to the forefront of her mind, Ed grinning went to his computer and pressed a button.

"Maggie" he said, "if you want to meet the only humans you'll be seeing in the next fives years you might want to take a look"

Instead of the cheerful female voice they heard earlier there was a sinister growling sound coming through the comm system. Everyone exchanged surprised and fearful looks. "What was that?" Mia asked.

Everyone scattered to their stations. "Oh we really should go" the Doctor murmured, Rose nodded but she couldn't bring herself to walk out of that door. The crew began to attempt to look into the bio-dome to find out what was going on, the internal cameras weren't working and from the exterior they could see the lights going out.

"I'm going over" Adelaide announced. "Doctor with me, your co-workers can stay here"

The Doctor ran over to grab his and the girls' spacesuits. "I'm sorry, I loved to help but I really need to be going"

"Lock their spacesuits up" Adelaide ordered Steffi who silently left to obey the order. "This started when you three arrived so you're not going anywhere, apart from you Doctor, you're coming with me"

"Great so that means we're hostages" Donna grumbled flinging herself on a chair. "Well then I demand to have a coffee, a magazine and some decent conversation, preferably an explanation from Rose"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ignoring the chaos around them, knowing full well the Doctor can take care of himself and the people around him, Donna dragged Rose to a corner. "All right, what's going on? Why are you and the Doctor peachy keen to get out of this place? First ever Human Colony on Mars? Sounds right up your street and yet you're acting like Granddad in a gym....eager to escape"

"Peachy keen?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up, you've said weirder things" Donna growled. "And don't think you're getting away with not telling me what's wrong. Is it John?"

Rose blinked at her in surprise. "No" she said biting her lip. "I haven't thought about him in a while....how bad is that? I was his mother and...." she shook her head, trying to shake off the pain and grief and sadness and guilt. "What made you think it was John?"

"This place looks a lot like that base on Messaline" Donna mumbled.

"Yeah, well, the Doctor doesn't even know that John exists" Rose said hastily. "And he's been acting all shifty and that, so it's definitely not John that's making us want to leave"

"Well then _why_?" Donna asked impatiently, gritting her teeth in sheer frustration. "Why is it so important that Mia Bennett is twenty seven? Why do you look like you want to run away and never look back, you the bravest woman I ever met! And the Doctor, well I always knew he was a coward but when it came to adventure he breathed it, ate it and probably slept with it!"

"Pompeii" Rose blurted out. "It's Pompeii all over again, only this time Donna, this time, I can't save anyone. No family that no one would miss, no little children or elderly people that have no affect on the future. These people, Adelaide Brooke especially, must die today"

"Oh god....oh...." Donna paled, she remembered that day clearly, she had already seen a dark side of Rose but that day in Pompeii taught Donna how dark the life Rose led could be. But she still stayed....she still remained by Rose's side because once you seen such things a normal life would kill you with boredom. "Not even Mia? Or Roman? Even the bloody Inspector Gadget?!"

Rose shook her head. "I dunno....Adelaide must die....she inspires her granddaughter Susan Fontana Brooke who leads Human Kind to the stars. Adelaide starts everything Donna, all those outer-space Human empires we've seen, and that planet I told you about, New Earth? It's all there because Adelaide Brooke died"

Donna let out a loud groan before burying her head into her hands. "I hate not doing anything" she mumbled before standing up. "Can't we just defy time? Screw the Human Empire; it was a shit one that enslaved those poor Oods"

Rose smiled bitterly. "You know we can't"

"Yeah well I don't give a damn anymore. We are the only ones left of this so called Time Lord kind, we could do anything to save people it's not like it's personal gain, I mean if we went back and killed Shakespeare so we didn't suffer him in school, I can understand why that's a big no, no bu-"

"AH!" Rose screamed grabbing hold of her head; Donna whirled round to see Rose glowing a faint gold, her skin paler than anything.

"_I think your song must end soon"_

"Rose!" she yelled stepping closer to her friend. "What's happening?"

"I'm being called" Rose choked out, holding her hands out in front of her, they were fading away, transparent to her and Donna's eyes. She was disappearing....

"By who?!"

"I don't know"

Donna whirled round to face the crew who were still ignoring them with their own work though they seemed to be in their own panicked frenzy over something. "Get the Doctor back here, Rose needs him, she's disappearing!"

"Yeah, well Maggie has just turned into a water regurgitating monster!" Yuri yelled fearfully from the med-bay.

"What?!" Donna shrieked.

Suddenly the lights went off and a red dim light lit the base....turning round Donna found Rose had disappeared completely.

"ROSE!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She looked up at the grey sky. It was full of clouds, thick puffy ones that looked like they would be the best night sleep ever. The ground beneath her was icy and cold; everything around her was cold although she herself wasn't affected like she would used to be. Breathing deeply, Rose shut her eyes and waited. Whoever wanted her would be here soon.

"Welcome back, Rose Tyler"

She opened her eyes to see the Ood surrounding her, many didn't have an orb to speak through but the one that did stared at her unblinkingly. "Hello...?"

"Ood Sigma" he reminded her. "It is an honour to have the Goddess of Time in our presence, though we need to speak to you on an urgent matter"

"Ah, right, go on then" Rose said tucking her hair behind her ear, feeling self-conscious the way the Ood were staring at her red streaks, she could hear them whispering and singing in her mind.

"The song of time is ending" Sigma said. "The universe will be consumed in the everlasting darkness and the DoctorDonna-" if an Ood could frown, Rose would be sure Sigma was, he seemed to be sending out confused signals as if he wasn't sure he said it right. He didn't but that wasn't the point, she knew he meant the Doctor and Donna were in trouble. "- songs will most definitely end"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked shakily.

"The DoctorDonna songs will end" the Ood repeated.

"They can't die! I need them! the Doctor had only just come back, I just got him back, please, I need him...i can't stand living without him, I can't stand not seeing him every day....please...i love him" too Rose's humiliation, she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. "And Donna, she's my best friend, she's so young and she's got a future ahead of her, she's River So...." Rose trailed off....River Song, her song will end, River dies, Rose knew that, Donna knew that and hell even the Doctor had a vague idea after that day....

"I am sorry" Sigma said blinking, she could feel his sympathy and pity brushing up against her mind, she smiled weakly at him. He held his hand out to her. "Come Rose Tyler, we must show you what we know"

Without even hesitating she took his hand.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna was helping the others to pack when the Doctor entered the room, dropping a white container that was luckily sealed tight so nothing spilled; she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Doctor, we need to find Rose, she could be anywhere" she said trembling slightly.

"I know" the Doctor said squeezing her tightly. "But we should find a way to help them first and then once we get onto the TARDIS we'll search for Rose, the TARDIS has a link with her we'll find Rose in no time"

"Doctor, Ms Noble, here are your suits" Adelaide said handing them two bright orange suits and two yellow helmets. "You concentrate on getting her out and finding Miss Tyler while I work on saving my own people. I know what this moment is; it's the moment we escape. Now get out!"

Donna slowly put her suit on, watching the crew rush around packing while a loud beeping noise could be heard, from the corner of her eye she could see the Doctor standing there froze. He wants to save them, he doesn't want to watch them die like he probably seen many other people do. Once she got her suit zipped up, she froze when it sounded like the roof would cave in on them, and the others were panicking slightly when they realised that Andrew Stone and Tarak who both had been contaminated were out there without suits.

Slowly turning around, the Doctor walked out, Donna followed him numbly wishing desperately that she never asked for Mars. She just wanted some fun to help Rose forget whatever nightmare she had. Now the Doctor was having some angst attack, Rose was missing and Donna felt guilty for letting such brave people to die. The Doctor slowly put his suit and helmet on just as Donna shoved the hideous yellow thing over her head, the pair stepped into the airlock and he took her hand. He keyed in the code only to have a computerised voice tell him that he was denied access.

"Tell me what happens"

Donna looked up at the ceiling in shock; Adelaide suspected something no doubt the Doctor accidentally said something he shouldn't have out of guilt but to keep them in an airlock instead of rushing to save her and her crew's life....

"I don't know" the Doctor said quietly.

"Yes you do. Now tell me"

"Look Captain, you should be helping your crew not bugging the Doctor about what could happen or will happen or what not" Donna said quickly.

"Tell me!" Adelaide ordered. "I can ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm not stopping you" Donna yelled. "Go on!" there was a silence and Donna smirked. "Yeah thought so, you're kind like that. The sort of person that the Doctor and Rose love" she said gently. "look, imagine you knew something, like Pompeii, you're there in Pompeii and you want to save them, you want to stop all those many deaths but instead of saving them, you make it happen....we try Adelaide, we try so hard to save people like you....but sometimes it's not meant to be"

"Captain, we need you"

"I'm still here" Adelaide said softly ignoring Steffi.

"You're taking Action One" the Doctor said suddenly. "There are four more procedures and Action Five....is..."

"Self-destruction" Donna supplied helpfully.

"A nuclear device was put in the heart of this base. Today, on the November twenty first 2059, Captain Brooke activates the device taking her life and her crew with her. No one ever knew why, but you were saving Earth that's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you"

"I won't die" Adelaide whispered. "I will not"

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Donna said, tears forming in her eyes. "But your death is a fixed moment in time, it makes the future the way it is"

"Help me" she pleaded. "Why won't you help us if you know all of this? Why can't you change it?"

"Because this is the way it has to be" Donna said firmly, in her no arguments voice. "Do you have any idea what the guilt is doing to us? Normally we can save someone, something, and anything but there's nothing we could do today"

"The dalek spared you" the Doctor whispered. "Because it knew. It knew you were supposed to die today. Your death is fixed"

"But you'll die too"

"We won't" Donna said firmly.

"But who will save you?"

"Captain Adelaide Brooke" the Doctor said with a sad smile.

And then the airlock door opened. "Damn you" Adelaide whispered. Donna pulled the Doctor out; she would not listen to these people desperately trying to save their lives. She will not let the Doctor feel the guilt that he is feeling already, anymore. She will find Rose and Rose will make it all better. It's better with three. Only with three can it be better.

They walked and walked and walked. She was dragging him further and further but they could still hear the panicked voices, the fear, the desperation....the death, Roman was infected now and the screaming, the kid was only twenty five....

Eddie is infected now. He won't let the infection get to Earth; he will do the honourable thing, the soldier thing, and the most bravest thing.

The explosion knocked them to the ground.

The Doctor shot up and ran back towards the base.

"DOCTOR, DON'T! DOCTOR YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose tore her hands away from the Ood; she saw a vision of the most terrifying things. She saw the Master who should be dead and gone forever laughing and laughing manically. She saw Martha standing on the bridge in her wedding dress. Wilf sitting there nursing a cup of tea, he had a headache. She saw two people, a father and a daughter who were both equally stupid. She saw the Doctor dying in her arms, the Doctor completely insane, Donna was dying too and her, Rose, and she was gone, gone forever, because nothing existed anymore, nothing at all.

She collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and the Ood began to nurse her, trying to send comforting signals to her mind, singing to her. She blocked them out, pushed their touching hands away. She could still vaguely hear the drums. The Master's drums.

He took Martha. He hypnotised Martha on her wedding day! He was alive. He was going to destroy everything. She was going to die, everything was going to die.

"I want to go home" she said loudly.

"Of course, Rose Tyler" Sigma said helping her up and walking along with her out of the beautiful ice palace that was far beyond what it should be. The Ood had been advancing; they were centuries ahead than they should be.

They walked and walked and soon they were in a snowing street of London and the TARDIS stood there proud, the Doctor staring at a house in some sort of shock, he turned round to see Rose and attempted to smile. He failed. Rose walked to him and collapsed onto her knees before him, he fell too and they were face to face, breathing heavily in each other's faces.

Behind her Sigma disappeared.

Shakily she put a hand through his hair and pulled him down for a fierce kiss breaking apart only when the need to breath arose. "We're all gonna die" she whispered.

"I went too far" he replied.

Rose didn't know how or when but they managed to get into the TARDIS, she was sat on the captain's chair and he was still kissing her. On the neck, on the cheeks, on the forehead, her nose, her lips and she was kissing back, everywhere she could touch.

"The Master was alive. I lived with him for a year" she confessed.

"I know" he said. "I had the dreams. It was as if I was living them, myself" he had taken her jacket off and his suit jacket disappeared long ago.

"He's back. He took Martha just to mess with me"

"I figured as much"

Her top was gone, his shirt too, and his t-shirt he wore under, his tie was hanging on a lever.

"I love you"

"Me too, forever and forever" he whispered the glint of insanity was glowing brightly in his dark, unfathomable eyes. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her again.

They pulled apart briefly and he too could see the insanity in her amber gold eyes.

"We go down together, yeah?"

**Author's Note: so finally an update! Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to watch End of Time and semi-plan out what I wanted to do. I had the Ood taking Rose and talking to her idea since I first saw the episode but I didn't know what the Ood will be telling her until I knew what the Ood was going to tell the Doctor. unfortunately I decided after End of Time Part 2, there will only be an epilogue, I have semi-plans to rewrite series 5 with Rose in the sequel to The Sister I Never Wanted and I don't want to be doing the same thing twice, I've already done a billion rewrites of series 3 and it's getting a tad repetitive. However I might be doing some A Different World oneshots for series five, so not all hope is lost. Stay tune for the next chapter which might come before or during my half-term hols. **


	10. Insanity of Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf

Donna woke up to find herself in her messy room in the TARDIS. She couldn't quite remember how she got there, since one moment she was screaming her head on Mars after the Doctor, losing her mind with worry about Rose and then suddenly bloody Inspector Gadget comes barrelling out of no where! After helping the robot drive the TARDIS back into Bowie Base One to save Mia, Yuri and Adelaide , the Doctor sent Donna to her room promising her that not only would Rose be there when she woke up but he would endure the torment of shopping for them both.

So going straight to bed and snuggling under her duvet, Donna forced herself into a deep sleep with her fingers crossed that when she woke up Rose would be back, sitting there in her favourite chair in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a book. Donna rushed into her bathroom eager to get showered, changed and into the kitchen to find Rose, she let out a shriek of horror to see slight smudges of make up, hair all snarled up and suddenly she could smell how horrible she stank.

So as fast as she could she gave herself a good scrubbing, washed and blow-dried her hair, dressed into some clean clothes and ran to the kitchen, throwing the door open to reveal....

"NOT ON THE TABLE! I EAT THERE!"

The Doctor and Rose suddenly shot up from the table, clothes rumpled, and hair sticking out everywhere and there was something about them that wasn't quite right. Donna was very relieved to see that only a few buttons on the Doctor's shirt was undone and nothing else.

"Look, not that I'm not happy that you both got your act together but please someone else does live here you know?" she said sternly rolling her eyes. "Now you! Rose Tyler, what were you thinking of giving me such a fright?" storming round the table, Donna hauled Rose to her and gave her a tight hug. "You gave me grey hairs, you did, and I definitely need a girly shopping spree to forget all of this mess"

"As much as I would love to go shopping" Rose said pulling away from Donna. "I and the Doctor want to get married...right now, as soon as possible, before it's too late"

Donna blinked. "That's a bit fast, isn't it?" she asked while inwardly fearing that this was not Rose Tyler and some sort of shape-shifting alien has come to take her best friend's place by seducing the Doctor and once they get into a binding contract he'll turn against Donna and fling her out of the air lock.....She shook her head furiously; she has most definitely been watching too much outer-space soap operas.

"No time like the present" the Doctor said clicking his tongue.

"And we were thinking, well everything is better with three, right?" Rose said cheekily. "Wanna join us?"

Donna took several fast steps back from Rose. "Have you been under the influence of Jack Harkness?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nope" Rose said popping the 'p' in a very Doctor-like way. "Just thought you wouldn't mind joining in"

"Yeah, we could use a redhead to spice up the sex" the Doctor agreed in a very out-of-character manner, he too sounded too much like Jack Harkness, dear god maybe Donna is still in a nightmare and Barney will jump out from the cupboard only to really be Jack in a suit....

Yeah she had some severe problems....

Punching the Doctor and pushing past Rose, Donna left the room yelling on the top of her voice. "YOU'RE NOT MATING WITH ME SUNSHINE, NEVER IN A BILLION YEARS!!!!"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged confused looks. "I was only joking" they said in unison causing them to giggle.

"But you know...." Rose said flirtatiously. "I somehow pissed off Queen Elizabeth the first..."

The Doctor grinned. "She's a redhead..."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna was pacing around the console room, the Doctor and Rose had been missing for a whole week now ever since that incident in the kitchen. She was really worried that they stupidly got themselves eaten by something bigger or got arrested again or worse killed. She had taken a peek outside to find herself in Elizabethan England but she didn't want to explore without Rose and the Doctor, even if they did leave her behind and ran off by themselves the pair of gits....

"Something is wrong" she murmured to the TARDIS, "Rose and the Doctor haven't been acting like themselves since Mars..." the TARDIS hummed in agreement and Donna shuddered, she remembered the last time she saw the Doctor just before he landed on Earth to send the others home....Time Lord Victorious he kept shouting, for some reason she thought it meant nothing good and how insane and enraged he looked....

The door suddenly burst open and Rose came stumbling in wearing a red velvet dress from the era and the Doctor following quickly slamming the door shut. "Quick, start the TARDIS!" he yelled to Donna as he slammed the lock in place. "Hurry up!"

Obeying the Doctor, Donna quickly flicked the switches and slammed her hand down on the button sending the TARDIS back into the vortex. She turned, hands on her hips and glared at the pair you were panting hard. "Where the hell have you been?" she roared. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you two? Have you gone completely mental?"

"Oh yes" the Doctor said excitedly swooping Rose up into a huge bear hug. "We just got married to Queen the Elizabeth the first"

"You did what?!" Donna screeched.

"De-flowered the Virgin Queen" Rose giggled. "And made her swing both ways, Jack would be proud of us; even he couldn't get Elizabeth to fall for him"

"Oh I don't believe this" Donna moaned rubbing her temples. "You've both gone insane"

"We just told you, we have" the Doctor said innocently.

"Don't get smart with me Space-Boy!" Donna snapped. "Did you two inhale too much glue fumes or something?"

Rose twirled round the console. "Let's see some sights, save some planets and civilizations, hell let's name a galaxy or something"

"Oh yes, we should call it Alison after Donna here!" the Doctor enthused playing with the switches on the console.

"Excuse me, I don't know how many times you hit your head you dumbo but my name is _Donna _not Alison!"

"No, no, no, no, no Alison means Noble its Germanic! So I have got your name right, Donna Noble!" the Doctor said shouting her name. "We should also change the keys to the TARDIS, use one of those modern ones with a button so no more fumbling while mobs are chasing us with their pitchforks and torches and guns, I hate guns, don't you?"

"Definitely but don't forget the archers, they almost hit us just then" Rose said grinning. "I'm going to get change and then after we have some fun I reckon we should go to Hawaii, I've never been to Hawaii!"

The two left the console room laughing and joking about, Donna had the horrible feeling she won't see them for another hour or two, sighing she looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose I have to follow them out of the TARDIS from now on, just in case?"

The TARDIS merely hummed in agreement.

Donna snorted. "Easy for you to say" she muttered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were about to board on the ship, reading for their mission, just the two of them to prove everyone else, finally that they were brilliant. There wasn't much to pack, just some weapons for emergency, food, disguises and such, they were ready to go when someone was yelling at them, running full speed.

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" he yelled.

They turned at looked at him with disapproving looks. He wasn't one of their species and while they weren't racist, humans never were the brightest bulbs in the universal pack. He was rather scruffy looking as well, as if he had been roughing it for months, smelt it too.

"What do you want?" the female asked snappily.

"What she meant was how can we help you?" the male said more politely.

The human man grinned brightly and suddenly looked even younger, if that was possible the boy could not look older than twenty the most. "Ah, yes, I hear you're going to Earth" he said cheerfully. "And I was wondering if I could hitch a ride from you, you see I've been aiming for twenty first century Earth for a while now and keep ending up at the wrong place" he tapped a black bulky wrist watch. "My vortex manipulator keeps frizzing out and despite my amazing mind I can't keep it working well enough to get to the right place and time, last time I used it...well let's just say it was lucky I escaped alive and uneaten"

They rolled their eyes in unison. "So you're one of them pesky arrogant Time Agents, last time we met one we ended up in so much trouble and I can't risk another blemish on my record" the woman said harshly.

"Oh, no, no, no I'm no Time Agent, I just nicked this off one, I found travelling in space to be just plain boring and after a while of wondering around aimlessly, I remembered that Donna - she's a family friend – lives on Earth twenty first century and I thought if I find her, I'll find my mother, so please....just give me a ride and that's it"

The man was starting to relent. "No, no we are not taking a human along with us! We're in enough trouble as it is from our last mission!" the woman snapped.

"I know....but look at him, he's a kid looking for his mother, and we should do the right thing and let him on board"

"He's a right mess! And what would he do for us in return? I don't think he has any money"

"I could help" the boy said eagerly. "I can help with your mission and you're welcome to have all the credit for it"

The woman snorted. "Like a Human can help us"

"Oh but I'm not Human, I'm a Time Lord" he said bouncing on the balls of his feet. "And I hate to brag, but I'm fantastic one as well"

They exchanged glances. "Err...what's a Time Lord?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna had to admit that without their sanity Rose and the Doctor were probably even more fun and laidback than before. They went to all the places Rose suggested and more, they have enjoyed films, relaxed and partied on various planets in various times, saved several planets and named that galaxy Alison just like the Doctor wanted to do. However in the romantic moments Donna felt like running and screaming from the room and had done several times after walking in on them. She was starting to wonder if it was a good idea for Rose and the Doctor to get to it, all the tension from before might have been better than the....third wheel feeling and disturbing images that haunt her.

Also she could tell that they hadn't cleaned the air between them. They're just hiding their darkest secrets and fears in a relationship and adventure and fun just to stop thinking about it. Someone called Rose and pulled her across time and space and Donna doesn't think it was just for a cup of tea. The Doctor had completely lost his marbles when he realised he had to leave people to die for the sake of a time line and he went back and changed things....Donna shuddered to think how bad those changes were.

She was also missing her Granddad and after a long phone call she realised it was Christmas soon, so what was the best therapy for two insane Time Lords? Some Christmas fun, it won't be as good as last year back in Gwen and Rhys' flat with everyone together but it would be good enough, even if her Mum was nagging all the time.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go and visit Granddad" Donna said one day in the kitchen as Rose was doing the washing up and the Doctor was feasting on bananas. "It's almost Christmas and he isn't feeling too well, something about nightmares and I want to try cheering him up"

A loud snapping sound was heard as – to Donna's horror – Rose broke the plate in half. "We can't go back to Earth" Rose said coldly, putting the broken plate to the side and picking up another to wash instead.

"And why not?" Donna demanded. "Granddad needs me! He's having the most awful nightmares about a laughing man and he's in agony from the headaches, just a little- HOLY SHIT!"

The Doctor jumped out of his chair alarmed as the whole table and chairs burst into golden dust, Rose whirled around with blazing gold eyes and a pained expression.

"I'm so sorry" she croaked, the gold in her eyes dying out to her amber brown colour. "I just lost control....I'm sorry....i forgot all about Wilf....oh god....I'm so sorry"

Donna stepped forward and took Rose's hand into hers, eyes widening when she realised how clammy Rose's skin was, before pulling her into a hug. "It's ok, its ok, tell me what's wrong Rose, tell me what happened when you disappeared on Mars"

Rose buried her head into Donna's shoulder. "You can't go back on Earth...you and the Doctor will die...."

"No we won't" Donna said calmly. "We'll just regenerate and be on our way, I'm not human anymore, remember?"

"No, no" Rose groaned pulling away. "You don't understand! The Ood said everything will end, time itself and you and the Doctor's song will end, that's it, no more Doctor, no more Donna...."

"So what?" Donna shouted. "I don't give a damn! You might, freaking Space-Boy might but with Granddad, Mum, Martha, Mickey and Torchwood all in trouble then I would proudly die to save it all. You taught me that Rose, remember? Sacrifices have to be made and the outcome is always the best. Gwen's having a baby, remember? She wants you to protect it, make sure it lives in a brilliant world and Martha and Mickey had just gotten married, think of the children they might have. Granddad adores you Rose, thinks you're the bees knees and would be proud to call you his second granddaughter, he needs you Rose, think of Granddad, please"

A moment of silence, Rose was obviously stuck in turmoil thought and Donna only hoped that she wouldn't destroy anything else. The Doctor was also stuck in his own thoughts, his dark eyes as always unreadable. It felt like time was ticking away at each breath and Donna crossed her fingers tightly, praying that she had persuaded them to do the right thing, to snap out of their insanity.

"If it's the Master, I'll talk to him and we'll sort it out within seconds" the Doctor said breaking the silence, his gaze solely on Rose. "Then we could enjoy Christmas and it will be like none of this ever happened – apart from the good bits of course" he added hastily.

"All right then, let's aim for Christmas Eve and get some sort of present for Wilf and Silvia" Rose agreed.

"Don't worry I've already done some Christmas shopping beforehand. I think Mum will like the hyper-vodka we got" Donna said snickering.

Little did she know that her begging and reassurances had only led her to the fate Rose feared most.


	11. End of Time Part 1

_It was said in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. But the Western North of the world, the Human race did gather in a celebration of a Pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come but they forgot because they must. They forgot their nightmares of the fire and the war and insanity._

_They forgot_

_. Expect for one. _

Rose Tyler stood on small cliff overlooking a barren land with construction and rubbish scattering it. The seagulls were squawking louder than Donna who had quietened down to a low grumble as she complained about the place not being Chiswick. The Doctor stood silently on her either side, hand in hers squeezing tight. Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she opened her mind and reached out...

Yes. There he was.

"I don't know why we're even bothering to stick around, I should head back and just leave you two alone doing god knows what while I have a nice Christmas dinner with Mum and Granddad, that'll teach you" Donna growled. "There's nothing here, so let's go back and act normal for once, you do remember being normal do you Blondie? You know back when you didn't try to seduce a vir-"

"Donna shut up!" Rose snapped. "Just be quiet for a mo and _listen_"

Donna rolled her eyes but did what Rose asked. She then suddenly gagged and jerked back. "Jesus Christ, what the bloody hell is that?"

"A Time Lord" the Doctor answered. "An insane one"

"The Master" Rose whispered.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"Four knocks" the Doctor murmured. "It's time"

"No, not yet" Rose said shaking her head.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"There!" Donna shouted pointing in a direction. "He's there!" she ran down with the others following, the ground beneath her crumbling slightly.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

They ran across the docks, avoiding large metal poles and jumping over rubbish until Donna staggered to a stop. On top of a rubbish pile stood a man in complete black, hoodie, jeans and trainers, watching her.

He screamed. An agonising, painful scream that was telepathic as well as vocal. It hurt her just to hear his despair and pain and sadness and anger.

He then leaped in the air, flying over the rubbish pile with a manic laugh as he ran off. Donna chased after him knowing full well that Rose and the Doctor where behind her. He stopped, standing on a pile of metal, laughing gleefully as, to her horror, his face flashed into a blue skull with crazed eyes.

"Please let me help!" the Doctor shouted. "You're burning up you're own life force!"

He laughed. "Found him then, Rosie Tyler? Does he know about the other one?"

"Yes" Rose grounded out. Donna felt confused.

"No Martha Jones or Jack Harkness, shame missed playing with them but the ginger looks like she'll be fun. Ooh she's one of us, no scratch that she's like you Rose Tyler, the Time Lords must be rolling in their graves, I like it" he let out another cackle before leaping away and starting to run.

Donna leaped after him when suddenly she crashed into her grandfather. "Well aren't you the sight for sore eyes"

"Granddad, what the hell are you doing here?!" Donna demanded, struggling to get away from her grandfather's loving hug as the Doctor peered over the metal and Rose stood looking warily at the group of pensioners that were gathering round them. "I didn't know your old people got your jollies by hanging around in rubbish tips"

"We were looking for Rose" Wilf said. "You've turned your mobile off again"

Donna's eyes widened as she fished through her pocket to find her mobile dead to the world. "Ah....forgot to charge it" she said sheepishly.

"Is that your granddaughter, Wilf? She's is pretty, reminds me of me back when I was that age" an elderly woman in a red coat said. "The blonde looks lovely too and the man" the woman winked and her friends rolled their eyes. "The silver cloak worked because Wilf phone Nettie who phoned June whose sister lives in Broadville and she saw the police box. And her neighbour saw this lot heading east"

The Doctor looked a bit worried and Rose smiled fondly at the elderly people. "Like grandfather like granddaughter" she said. "Donna had the same determination to find me too"

"Yeah but if I knew the elderly were so connected I would have found you a hell lot sooner" Donna grumbled.

"But you found her my dear and might I say, Rose Tyler, Doctor, it's an honour to see you again" Wilf saluted them causing Donna to groan. The Doctor weakly saluted back.

"Oh but you never said he was a looker" the red coat said eyeing the Doctor up with a similar look that Rose often had. "He's gorgeous, take a photo" she said shoving a camera in someone's hands.

"Oi! He's taken by my best friend, so keep your grubby mitts off of him" Donna yelped grabbing the woman's hands before she could place them on the Doctor.

"But it's been a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man" the woman said pouting slightly. "or some pretty women, you and Rosie dear could join in" Donna sighed and let go of the woman's hands who immediately snatched Rose's hand and pulled her in. "I'm Minnie, the Menace. Come on dears, give us a smile" the elderly people were all gather round them now as poor Wilf and another man was left to take the photo. "That's it" Minnie said happily as Rose, the Doctor and Donna plastered strained smiles on their faces.

"Here you go, did it flash?" the man in a suit asked.

"No there's a blue flash. Try again" Minnie said causing the man to grumble.

"Look, no offense but we're really busy" Rose said trying to get out of Minnie's grasp. "Maybe we could take some photos on New Year or something?"

"Now, now dear just one more" the Doctor squealed as Minnie goosed his bottom and Rose felt uncomfortably aware of how close Minnie's other hand was straying to her chest.

"Minnie, stop it" Wilf growled.

Rose couldn't help but wonder if Minnie had ever met Jack Harkness. It would explain a lot.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Who is this Master bloke anyway?" Donna asked, mouth full of potato earning a glare from her mother.

"A school friend of the Doctor's" Rose answered before taking a quick sip of her wine, she had a feeling she'll need it. "I don't know him very well myself just that he's insane murdering bastard who fully deserved to be shot by his wife"

"Rose!" the Doctor said shocked.

"He did!" Rose protested she then turned to face the Nobles. "The Master was Harold Saxon"

"You're kidding me!" Donna exclaimed. "But I voted for him! He seemed so trustworthy not a regular nutcase at all"

"I didn't vote for him" Wilf muttered. "I knew there was something screwed up about him"

"Probably why you're having the dreams" Rose whispered.

"What dreams?" Sylvia asked. "Dad what's she on about?"

Wilf shook his head and looked pointedly at Rose. As if to ask her to continue the story. "After being voted in as the Prime Minister, the Master kidnapped Martha Jones' family and blew up her flat in attempt to kill her, me and Jack" Rose said. "He already had the TARDIS under his control and turned her in a paradox machine. Took weeks afterwards to get her fixed. Ended up with Titanic crashed into it at one point"

"The Christmas before last!" Wilf said excitedly. "That's when I met you!"

Rose nodded with a smile. "Anyway, a year went on from when he brought these made up aliens to Earth. Martha walked round the planet to spread my story while I worked to ingrate myself into the Archangel system. During that year Jack suffered a lot of torture and so did Martha's family"

"And you?" Donna asked worriedly.

"The Master created a clone of me" the Doctor replied. "A Human version one. Used him to get to Rose, I...err...well I have his memories, there was a stable psychic link between us when he was alive"

"What happened to him?" Sylvia asked.

"Died. He was created because of the paradox machine and when Rose destroyed it everything reverted back. The clone never existed"

"He never was" Rose murmured sadly. She cleared her throat. "The Master's wife shot him. He refused to regenerate so I burned his body and the Doctor's hand. Martha had enough, her family had suffered and the year had been so hard on her...."

"That's why she's so soldier like" Donna said quietly and Rose nodded.

"Anyway, he's back now and he's more insane than ever" the Doctor said. "Whatever ritual he used is draining his life force. He needs to feed constantly, he'll forever feel hungry and then he'll die"

"After he's killed billions of people" Rose said. "We need to sort him out now before more people die"

"Just let me talk to him, he'll listen to me" the Doctor said pleadingly.

"To be honest Doctor, I think he's too far gone" Rose said getting up. "Excuse me, I'm rather full now. The dinner was delicious Sylvia"

She left the dining room, fully aware that Wilf was following her as she left the house. She walked up the hill where Wilf enjoyed to stargaze and Donna insisted on parking the TARDIS before she turned to face the kind elderly man.

"Yes Wilf?" she sighed impatiently.

"You're going to talk to this Master bloke by yourself aren't you?" It wasn't really a question. Wilf knew her well enough now to know that Rose was going to go and talk to the Master by herself. Without even waiting for a confirmation he went on. "Take me with you. It's not safe to go on your own, if what you said is true then this man is a lunatic ready to kill. Donna would have my head for letting you run into danger and I would never forgive myself either"

"There's a prophecy...that he'll knock four times...." Rose said sitting down on a bench, Wilf followed her lead and sat next to her. "That the Doctor and Donna will die and there's nothing I can do"

"Oh I don't believe that. You're a very capable woman sweetheart, I saw what you did to Donna, and you gave her such confidence that she's almost radiant as the stars. You inspired the Doctor to jump universes for you and that nice Martha Jones travelling the world in your name. I believe in you to save the universe a billion times"

"You're faith in me is rather blinding. I have failed to save many people Wilf I don't want Donna and the Doctor to be on that list" Rose looked down at her hands. "There's a thing called regeneration. It means they can beat dying, change their looks and carry on living"

"Well that's all right then" Wilf said.

"Even then....even if they do change it feels like they are dead. Because everything they are dies. I saw it before; the Doctor was a brooding, very possessive and mature man. He regenerated and become this young....almost childish man...he was different but the same all at the same time. It hurt so much"

"But you love him" Wilf said gently.

"Yes. So much that it hurts and I adore Donna, she's one of my best friends" Rose looked up at the stars, they were bright tonight. "I've seen Donna's future self. She's was smaller, chubbier and a completely different skin colour. I didn't even know she was Donna, she changed her name. She was an archaeologist as well and lived in the fifty first century....she left me....or I left her..."

"But she's still alive. That's good. She sees things that are amazing" Wilf was obviously struggling with something to say. "She must still have acted like Donna!" he blurted out. "Must have slapped someone at least!"

Rose laughed. "She punched me so hard I was knocked out. She did it to stop me sacrificing myself. She's all right, in a computer living a life but....yeah, she was still her in a sense"

"There you go then" Wilf said cheerfully. "They'll be fine. So go back and get them and sort this mess out"

Rose got up and walk to the blue box. "Make sure they don't follow me" she said before opening the TARDIS up and going in without looking back.

She was going to keep the Doctor and Donna alive even if it meant killing her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_And so it came to pass that the players took their final places. Making ready for the events to come. The mad man sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he'll achieve. While the fake goddess looked upon the wilderness in hope to change the inevitable fate of an oncoming storm and its thunder. Far away the idiots and fools were dreaming of a new and shining future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people would sleep and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing..._

_The final day. _

"Did you like my present last Easter?" the Master asked without even looking back at her. "Martha Jones was ever so amusing but she got boring. Jackie-Boy has left; I heard them whisper it before I ran off again. I see you left the Doctor behind, worried I'll tell your little secret" he turned to face her and she noted that his hair was blonder, his had a starting of a beard and he looked wilder than ever. "Maybe I should" his hands were buzzing with blue white electricity and she could see that skull as he let out a scream of rage.

She defected the electricity with a wave of her hand. A gold shield protecting her and something far off blew up. "I am not afraid of you" she said calmly. He threw another one and she brought up another shield, before taking a few steps closer to him. He rubbed his hands and then shot a larger, more powerful bolt of electricity at her. She pushed back with her own power sending him flying backwards in one of the rubble piles. "Nor am I the little girl you once knew" she sat, hovering above him, "now how did you get back?"

"A little ritual. I escaped the explosion my precious beloved created in another attempt to kill me and got captured by some people who want me to fix something. So I escaped again and plotted and plotted and I know they'll come back for me so I'm waiting" the Master said with his usual charming smile. "Oh Rosie Pose, I am so hungry"

"You're killing yourself"

"That Human Christmas out there! They eat so much! All that roasting meat. Cakes and red wine. Hot fat blood food! Pots, plates, flesh, grease and juice. Baking, burnt, hot skin, hot, pot-"

"Stop it"

"It's mine, it's mine, it's mine, to eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it-"

"JUST STOP IT!" The Master wrapped his arms around his head and groaned loudly. "You had your fun and you're obviously in great need of help. I have no love or empathy for you, not after what you've done but there's something bigger out there. Bigger than us and it's going to destroy everything"

"Oh yeah" he said removing his arms and looking at her with wild blue eyes. She was sure he had brown eyes before.

"I was told that something was returning"

"And here I am" the Master said standing up.

"No for some reason I don't think it was you" Rose said. "The end of time itself is upon us"

"But it hurts the noise in my head. One, two, three, four, one two, three, four, one two, three four. It's stronger than before!" she felt a stab of pity. For the first time ever she felt something for this man as it became painfully obvious how much pain he was in. "Why can't you hear it? You looked into time itself, you should listen to it! Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts. There it is, calling to me, please just listen"

"I can't hear it" Rose said backing away from the Master as he inched closer towards her.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "Just listen!" his hands shot upwards and held onto her temples. Her eyes flashed gold and she pushed him away. "What? Is the Bad Wolf cowering in fear of a little noise?"

She shook her head. "I heard it..." she whispered.

He laughed. An insane maniacal laugh. "It's real" he said disbelieving as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's REAL!" he then shot that blue white electricity to the ground and sent himself flying in the air. Rose ran after his laughter only to stop when she saw him standing there. "All these years, they thought I was mad! King of the Wasteland! But something is calling me, Rose Tyler, what is it? What is it? What is IT?!"

A bright white light shone on him. Another appeared on Rose as the loud helicopter sounds echoed in the sky above, ropes fell down as men dressed in black captured the Master and drugged him. Rose ran backwards using the golden shield she to prevent the bullets from hitting her, she fell back into a small hidey hole between two rubbish piles and sat there waiting quietly for the men and helicopter to leave.

A cowardly way to do things. But if she went back she could think things over, find the Master and put an end to it all before someone even dares think to try killing Donna and the Doctor.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Where the hell have you been?" Donna demanded looking furious. "Did you go after that Master bloke without us? Bloody hell Blondie you could have been killed"

"I can protect myself!" Rose snapped as she pushed passed Donna and entered the house. "Hello Wilf, Sylvia, and Doctor" she mumbled as she sat down next to the Doctor. Sylvia merely sniffed while Wilf looked rather agitated and the Doctor stared at her.

"You've been using the Bad Wolf again" he said quietly.

"Yeah well your old classmate was using some flashy electricity on me and then came the men with the bullets" Rose growled.

"What?!"

"The Master has been kidnapped"

"What?!"

"Who the hell would want that nutter?" Donna asked plopping herself on the chair next to them. "You ok, Granddad? You look a bit edgy; did the Queen say something you didn't like?"

"Wha....yeah, yeah she did" Wilf said quickly, looking a little startled. "Hang on you three I got you some presents" he shot up and picked up three small parcels from under the tree had handed them to the trio. "Donna my love, I thought you would like this, here you go Rosie I was a little unsure and Doctor this I thought would make you laugh"

"Thank you Wilf, they're beautiful" Rose said unwrapping a small parcel to reveal a pair of golden studs shaped in stars.

"Oh very funny" the Doctor said chuckling as he held up a tie with Bugs Bunny on.

"Well you need something to brighten up your boring brown suit" Donna said ripping the wrapping paper of hers. "You can't just stick to dark coloured ties all the time it gets boring. I'm sick of looking at th- oh Granddad you shouldn't have!"Laying in Donna's lap was a blue book with a front cover that looked like the TARDIS. Rose felt a sickening, dreading feeling in her stomach as Donna held it up to her chest, practically cuddling it. "I love it!"

"Here's yours Dad, you might as well open something now" Sylvia said holding out a book shaped parcel.

"Thank you my love" Wilf said unwrapping it to reveal a white hardback with a black man posing on the front. "Hang on, this is all about money. Why on earth would I want that?"

"I don't know. Just seemed right for you for some reason" Sylvia shrugged. "Now I'm going to make Christmas dinner, don't any of you dare think of running off"

"Joshua Naismith" Rose said jumping up and snatching the book off Wilf. "That's him! The Ood showed me him before! Bloody hell this is some genetic thing in your family, time just reaches out for you lot and sends you messages or something"

"Right then! Off we go" the Doctor said standing up. "We got the Master to save and time to prevent ending"

"That was lame" Donna said following the Doctor out of the door.

"Hang on where are you two heading off to?" Rose demanded as she and Wilf lagged behind.

"Save the world, what else?" the Doctor said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you!"

"You get no say whether or not we go. You already left us behind now get in or we're leaving you behind this time" Donna snapped unlocking the door.

"OI WHERE ARE YOU LOT OFF TOO?"

Rose quickly pushed Donna and the Doctor in as Sylvia marched towards them. "I'm coming with you too" Wilf said looking frightened.

"No you're not Granddad!"

"You're not leaving me with her!"

"Dad!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The doors were thrown open as Joshua led a strange blonde man in a white straight jacket in. John dropped the paper he was holding, causing it to scatter everywhere causing his companions to glare at him.

"Pick it up" Joshua ordered. "Demonstration time"

He ignored the electricity of the gate as he watched the strange blonde man and Joshua converse. He could feel it. A connection that was similar to his mother but not a familiar and welcoming one but a connection that was much wanted.

A Time Lord was standing in this room.

The blue eyes strayed to meet his and a maniac grin appeared. John smiled weakly back.

"Excuse me sir, if I could check the basement we're getting fluxiation on the paramount. Ms Adams, if you could bring me the calibrations"

John watched as his companions left the room. He then stood up and put the pile of paper on the desk. "Sir, I'll make sure that they'll actually working and not ah...." he trailed off with a blush as his boss nodded his approval.

John entered the basement just as his friends turned back from their human forms into their green cactus like forms. He raised an eyebrow. "You need to be careful, what if this expert of theirs entered?"

"Whatever, who the hell is this Harold Saxon guy?" the woman demanded.

"Dunno but he's a Time Lord, like me. So be careful" John said.

"We will don't worry John, we're always careful" the male one said friendly.

"Look he's like you right? We'll can't we use whatever intelligence that he has to fix it and then bam snatch it out from beneath their noses"

"As long as we can get rid off those morons" John muttered. "I met many stupid people in my travels but Joshua and his daughter takes the cake"

"You're telling me. Now come on lets put these horrid flat people disguises on – no offense John"

"None taken"

They (John and his female friend, the third member of their party had to go back to put Joshua, his daughter and Harold Saxon off their scent) had decided to remain in the basement and work on the gate down there while checking on what exactly 'Harold Saxon' was doing to the gate.

"Nice gate" a deeper version of John's voice said from behind them.

"Hello" an elderly voice said.

"I'm Rose and this is Donna, nice shimmer by the way" a female voice said cheerfully. They whirled round to see what looked like John in a brown suit, an elderly man, a blonde woman with ginger highlights and a ginger woman with blonde ones. "So I wouldn't call security if I were you"

"Mum!"

"Mum?!"

"John!"

"Bloody hell you're alive!"

"What's a shimmer I don't know what a shimmer is?"

"Hold on, hold on what on Earth is going on?" Wilf asked looking confused.

"Doctor, Wilf this is my son John Tyler" Rose said her hand reaching out to touch his face. "I thought you were dead" she whispered.

"I woke up. Nicked a rocket, travelled a bit, lost my rocket, found these two and ended up here" John said tugging at his ear.

"But he's a splitting image of me. When did we have a time to have a son?" the Doctor squeaked. .

"Oh I don't know, with the amount of shagging you did in the past few weeks it's enough to make several babies" Donna said eyes rolling. "John is machine made"

"A clone? I thought you said I was a Time Lord!" the blonde curly haired woman yelped.

"Yes speaking of which, shimmer" the Doctor said waving his sonic screwdriver over the woman and causing her to transform into a slim green skinned woman with cactus thorns replacing her hair.

"Oh my word, she's a cactus!" Wilf exclaimed.

"Ms Adams, Mr Tyler are you there?" a voice asked. They ignored it.

"Doctor, you check that over with err...Ms Adams. We got to work out what's going on" Rose said turning back to her son. "Oh come here!" she said pulling him into long embrace. "I really can't believe you're here!"

"Can I point out he looks like me?" the Doctor said not looking up at his work.

"I missed you so much Mum, it's great to see you again" John said ignoring the Doctor. "What's with the ginger highlights?"

"Long story, very long story. Maybe after this mess is all over"

Just then a man walked in. "What the hell is going on?"

"Shimmer!" Rose sang waving her own sonic screwdriver over him causing him to revert back to his green cactus self. "Now tell me, what's going on up there?"

"Whatever he did he was brilliant, better than John-"

"Hey!"

"What species are you? Last time I met someone like you they were small and red" Rose asked interrupting what could be an argument.

"No that's a Zonchi" the woman said disgustedly.

"We're a Vinvocci there's a difference!"

"They're a salvage team. We don't actually know much about the gate just that we needed to fix it and send it back. Before you ask, it mends, heals people and makes them better" John said quickly before the Doctor or Rose could ask more questions.

"I don't think a nutter bent on world domination would want to heal" Donna said. "He has to be up to something huge"

"If that's a healing machine thing, why is it so big?" Wilf asked.

"Ooh good question, why is it?"

"It doesn't heal just one person" John explained calmly. "It mends entire planets, someone puts a medical template in and it affects the population"

"Shit that's not good" Rose said paling.

The Doctor was already ahead of her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Turn that gate of right now!" the Doctor shouted.

"Stand arms" a man ordered causing many men in black to hold their guns up at the Doctor and Rose, Donna and Wilf who had followed him.

"No, no, no, no" the Doctor said holding his hands up. "Whatever you do, don't let him near that device!"

"Oh like that was ever going to happen" the Master and Donna said in unison, Donna eyeing the straight jacket with distaste as the Master ripped it open with the help of his blue electricity sending himself flying into the gate with a scream of excitement.

"Homeless was i? Destitute and dying? Well look at me now"

"So you're a flying blue pixie, so what?" Donna raged.

"Err Donna love..."

"Turn that thing off right now!" Rose shouted as Naismith's daughter clutched her head.

Naismith shook his head. "He's inside my head"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" the Doctor roared running to the gate. The Master sent another shot of electricity although Rose pushed the Doctor to the ground, Wilf leaned against Donna with a groan.

"Donna love, it's his face" he moaned.

"What is it Granddad? What do you see?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Well...it's him. I can see him" Wilf said.

"Something's happening to the President!" Rose said nodding to the large flat screen TV. The Doctor ran to the computer and pressed a few buttons.

"I can't turn it off!"

"That's because I turned it off, idiot!"

"That's because he turned it off, idiot!"

"Donna stop it!" Rose shouted as the Doctor pulled Wilf into the radiation rooms.

"I can't help that he copies my attitude!"

"Fifty seconds to go" the Master said gleefully.

"Till what?" Rose demanded.

"Ooh, you're going to love this" the Master said grinning.

"You're sending your thoughts to them, aren't you?"

"Oh but that's too simple, think again Rosie Pose. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me! zero!"

A bright blue flash exploded. And to Rose's horror every human in the room, apart from Wilf who was still safely tucked away in the radiation room, began to convulse their head shaking furiously as some of their skin colour changed or hair or height....

Everyone collapsed.

"What have you done, you monster?" Wilf roared in disgust.

"Oh are you talking to me?" the Master asked.

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

Donna screamed as everyone that fainted had stood up and was now looking exactly like the Master. "My God! You look awful in a dress, how am I supposed to take this seriously?"

"Donna not now!"

"Breaking news" the Master in the TV said. "I'm everyone and everyone's me!"

"The Human race was always your favourite, Doctor! But now there's no Human race just the Master race" the original Master said before letting out a hysterical maniacal laughter.

The laughter echoed throughout the world.

_And so it came to pass on Christmas Day the Human race did ceased to exist. But even then the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than Humanity's end. This day is the day for when the whole of creation will change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned._

_For Galifrey!_

_For Victory!_

_For the End of Time itself!_


	12. End of Time Part 2

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had been using YouTube to find episodes to refer back to and for some stupid reason End of Time Part 2 has Channel 4 content and it's forbidden in the UK....yeah don't ask, I don't know why. I was lucky to find the ep on BBC I-Player today. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner and have spoilers for the first episode of series five. Please R&R **

"Now...i got a planet to run" the Master whispered in Rose's ear.

She glared at him as he walked up to the TV discussing business with his other selves. If she had not been strapped down she would have kicked him or smacked him. If she hadn't been gagged she would have spat on him or shouted rude things. The Doctor and Donna were strapped down either side of her. No one would admit it but it had been a blessing in disguise when Donna was gagged. She wouldn't stop screaming insults while slipping in fashion advice for the Master. It had been rather headache inducing.

Wilf was tied down to a chair opposite them. He hadn't been gagged but unlike his granddaughter he chose to keep quiet and give the Master the filthiest glare Rose had ever seen. Maybe it was so filthy because it was Wilf and the elderly man was usually very pleasant and easy going. As the other Masters gave them the numbers of weapons and soldiers, the original Master kept grinning and pulling faces at them.

"I've got enough weapons and soldiers to turn this planet into a warship" he said smugly. "Nothing to say Ms Noble? You've been unusually quiet" Donna made some muffled noises that were most likely swear words causing the Master to grin. "And you Doctor, it's very unlike you to be quiet. What's that? Sorry I couldn't get that"

"You let them go, you swine" Wilf shouted as the Master was leaning in on the Doctor.

"Oh your Dad is still kicking up a fuss" the Master said rolling his eyes. The three companions exchanged raised eyebrows. If the Master thought the implication of Wilf being their father was an insult then he was definitely losing his touch.

"Yeah well I'll be proud if I was!"

"Hush!" the Master said putting a finger to his lips. "Now listen to your Master"

Rose's phone began to ring.

Everyone stared at Rose with shock. She couldn't believe that her phone was ringing. After all most of the people she knew were Human and would have been turned into the Master. It could be Jack...but Jack hadn't phoned at all.

"But...that's a mobile" the Master said dumbly. "Everyone on this planet is me. I'm not phoning you so who the hell is?" he roughly undid the strap holding Rose's arms down and began to rummage through her pockets. "Aha!" he said holding the small mobile up. "Toshiko, whose Toshiko?"

"I don't know!" Wilf said as Rose and Donna made some muffled noises.

The Master answered the phone, pressing the speakerphone button. "Rose? Oh Rose, you won't believe this! Gwen and Ianto have turned into this man! It's not just them though it's the whole city, only the weevils aren't affected. What's going on Rose? Who is this Master?"

A pause of silence.

"Rose?"

"Who is this woman? Why didn't she change?" the Master asked.

"Buggering hell Rose, answer the woman!" a male voice shouted. "Something is fucked up about this. Do you know how creepy it is having a pregnant man run after you?"

The Master winced. "Ooh....i did not think that one through. I don't think I'd look good pregnant. But a man as well? Who are these people?"

"Rose!"

"Trace the call" the Master ordered before un-gagging Rose. "Say goodbye to the little freaks, Rosie Pose"

"Tosh, Owen, listen to me yeah? Remain calm and avoid these men. Don't hurt any of them, there's a chance they'll revert back to their usual selves. Just run and keep safe!"

"We traced the call at the docks of Cardiff, sir"

"Cardiff...oh....Jack's little Scooby Doo friends" the Master grinned holding the phone up to his ear. "Hello Toshiko, Owen. You can run but you can't hide. My people will have fun hunting you down. Don't worry about Rose, I'll keep her entertained" the Master hung up and dropped Rose's phone on the floor before stomping on it. "You've been very naughty Rosie. Have you been making more freaks so Magic Jack won't be lonely?"

Rose punched him. "You're the freak" she hissed as she reached up to unbuckle her forehead. "This what the all mighty Time Lords reduced to? The Doctor, two homemade ones and a pathetic excuse of a shadow?"

Head free at last, Rose leaned forwards to unbuckle her legs when the Master grabbed hold of her wrist. "Women! You can never trust them!" he snarled. "Your nagging almost makes the drumming a paradise!"

Rose used her free hand to slap him; it weakened his grip enough for her to pull away. "At least I didn't go nutters looking into the vortex"

"You are nothing but a little upstart who tore her way into a heart of an ancient machine. You're the reason why Galifrey hates all humans" the Master got up and walked over to Wilf, draping an arm round his shoulders. "See that Wilfred. You think it's so special and magical. But she's just a little brat brought up on an estate, following in her little master – sorry I mean Doctor Footsteps in her bodge attempt to make the world a better place. She's nothing. But I, oh I am something so much more. I have the drums of war and victory in my head, I am a true Time Lord initiated into the academy and graduated out. Listen to it, listen to the drums...that's it"

"What's it?" Wilf asked nervously.

"The drums are in my head. They're now in six billion other people's heads. Oh, oh yes!" he began to laugh manically, the skull showing through as he threw his head back. He collapsed to his knees.

"The gate isn't enough. You're still dying" Rose said quietly.

"This body was born out of death, all it can do it die. What did you say to me? Back at the wasteland. You said the End of Time..."

"I said something is returning. I was shown a prophecy. I unfortunately need your help" Rose said stiffly.

"WHAT IF I'M PART OF IT?" the Master yelled. "Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. To the end of time itself! Now it's been amplified six billion times, triangulate by all those signals I could find the source! That's what your evil prophecy was...ME!" he slapped Rose. "Now...where's the TARDIS?"

"As if I would tell you" Rose said coldly.

"Guards" the Master called, three men in black with masks on marched in, guns in hand. "The old man" they moved towards Wilf. "One last chance Rosie, tell me where the TARDIS is or your beloved Gramps will die"

"DON'T DO IT ROSE!"

"NOW!"

"Do you know what?" Rose said calmly. "For someone ever so impressive and magnificent as you, you're very stupid"

The Master rolled his neck. "Take aim" one of the men took the safety of his gun off.

"Six billion eyes and you still can't see the obvious"

"What?" the Master said looking irritated.

"Those guards....they're taller than you"

The nearest guard turned round and knocked the Master out with his gun. He took off his helmet quickly and grinned at Rose. "All right, Mum?"

The other guards took their helmets off to reveal the Vinvocci couple. "Oh my god, I can't believe you hit him" the male one said panicky. "I've never hit anyone in my life! I don't how you can stomach it!"

"Untie me, will ya sweetheart?" Rose asked. John stepped forward and unbuckled Rose's legs quickly before helping her off. "Ooh, it's nice to feel my legs move" Rose moaned before hugging John. "You were fantastic!"

"Not as fantastic as you" John said grinning. "Oh, here let me help you Donna" John moved towards Donna and began to untie her as the Vinvocci male helped untie Wilf.

"Right let me at that little pixie!" Donna screeched John quickly held her back before she did anyone damage.

"No time! Let's get going!" the Female one said helping Wilf out of his chair.

"God bless the Cactuses!" Wilf said giving her a one-armed hug.

"That's Cacti!" the Doctor corrected as the male Vinvocci took his gag off.

"That's racist!"

"We need to get going before the other Masters realise what's going on" Rose said before an argument can break out. "C'mon there are too many buckles; we'll just have to wheel him"

"No! No Rose, that's not fair! Get me out! I'm no child, No! Don't!" Rose grabbed hold of the strange large wheelchair and began to push him out. "No I demand to be untied now! Don't stop! The TARDIS is the other way!" ignoring the Doctor and following the others down the stairs, Rose grinned to herself as the Doctor screamed. "Not the stairs, not the stairs! No! This has got to be the worst rescue ever!"

"I don't know" she drawled. "I find it rather kinky"

His blush, Donna's and John's look of disgust and Wilf's embarrassment really made her laugh.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Vinvocci led them to their spaceship that was orbiting the planet. Wilf found the sight beautiful and was almost drooling much to Donna's amusement. The Doctor wouldn't stop whinging until John got him untied and Rose immediately destroyed the teleport to prevent any of the Masters turning up. The Vinvocci attempted to get ready to leave and go back to their planet when both Rose and the Doctor destroyed the engines to prevent the Master from finding them.

Unfortunately it made the Vinvocci, especially the female one, furious and they stormed off. John followed to calm them down while Wilf and Donna sloped off when the Doctor and Rose refused to answer any of their questions.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "He was always insane...but now...."

"Its worse" Rose finished in a whisper.

"Yeah..."

The silence was unbearable. It had to be the sanest time the pair of them had been and yet they couldn't speak. So much had been revealed, the Master, the probable deaths, John, the planet being taken over....just too much.

"So..."

"So" Rose repeated as she began to play with the bottom of her jacket. She suddenly felt like she was back in school, in front of the principal to explain why she pushed the school choir on strike.

"John, eh?"

"He looked like you. Younger, slightly different but it was you" Rose blurted out; she gnawed at her lips and pushed her hair back out of her face. "He was a clone, sort of, a genetic anomaly. They shoved my hand in a machine and out came John. He was different from all the others. Smarter, cheekier, kinder....he had some of my own memories, not actual ones just little titbits, like faces. Thought you'd be his Dad...so I named him John. John Peter Tyler...."

"You never told me about him"

It wasn't accusing but it wasn't exactly a simple statement.

"He died. Right in my arms after jumping in front of a bullet meant for me. What mother could speak about her child after that? Who could tell someone that they held their child as they bled to death? I didn't even want to think about it let alone ta-"

The Doctor crossed the space between them and pulled her into a tight embrace. His nose was buried into her hair and his cool fingers danced across that small bit of skin between her shirt and jeans. She hugged back just as tightly, breathing in his scent as she buried her face into his neck. This. This was where she felt safe and loved and at home. With him. Only him.

"I know" he murmured, "I know how it feels...my children....they're all gone Rose. All dead and because of me"

It's times like this, where she believed he felt the exact same thing about her. That she was the only place safe for him. It killed a little bit of her to know that he was going to die and it would probably be her own fault. Again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna leaned against the window frame as she stared out to Earth. She had seen this view once. She had even seen it before it was all blue and green and glowy, when it was just starting to be born. And yet, it was still beautiful and the affect is always the same.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Wilf said behind her, she turned and smiled faintly. "To think, that's where we live. It's sort of...scary. Makes you feel small and amazed, because if that's where we live then imagine how beautiful the rest of the universe must be"

"Oh, it's very beautiful" Donna said. "Not all the big out of space stuff but the little things too"

"Do you know what my favourite thing about Earth is?" Wilf asked.

"The Cornish Pasties?"

Wilf chucked. "No, though they are tasty. The most favourite thing of all is that's where you were born Donna. You came from that planet and you're brilliant you are. My little general" Donna smiled her cheek slightly pink with embarrassment. "I don't know what I'd do without knowing you're out there somewhere"

"Oh, you'll just carry on. Hang out with Minnie the Menace, watch the stars, annoy Mum. The usual. Doesn't matter whether I'm out there or not"

"That's not true. You're my granddaughter, my little girl and I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose you or the Doctor or Rose"

"Oh Granddad, come here you big idiot" she said as she pulled Wilf into a hug. "It's going to be fine. Rose will work something out, everyone will go back to normal and the Master will be gone forever. Best of all, I'll be here. Nothing can keep Donna Noble down. Nothing" she patted Wilf on the back gently as he cried. She had to admit part of her would always feel guilty, she runs off with Rose, gets into danger, almost dies and she never considers her grandfather's feelings. How worried must he and her mother be? She turned slightly to look out at the window again, only this time she could see a shooting star. Something bright and shiny and just beautiful. "Granddad, look it's a shooting star!" she cried out.

He pulled away and looked out. "Well I'll be...a shooting star on Christmas day, what a miracle. Quick Donna, make a wish"

She closed her eyes briefly and wished that everything will be back to normal soon.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I need to find a toilet...aliens do use toilets don't they?"

Donna couldn't help but laugh.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"There you are Wilf" Rose said appearing out of the steam. "Donna said you went to the bathroom but that was almost an hour ago"

Rose stopped and took a second glance at the person standing next to Wilf. She was a short woman in probably her late forties or early fifties. Dark curly hair that was greying and a grave stern face. She wore a white skirt suit with matching pearl earrings and necklace.

"Hello Rose Tyler" the woman said nodding to her.

"Hi" Rose said uncertainly. "You seem to know me and yet I don't recall your face...who are you?"

"I'm a recent acquaintance of Wilfred's" the woman said calmly waving a hand to the nervous older looking man. "I've been advising him in how to help you and the Doctor in your situation"

"Why?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The woman smiled. "Why did your mother travel all the dimensions just to make sure you're safe? A mother would do anything for their child and I haven't been there for my son many times I should have been"

"You're...."

"Yes" the woman confirmed. "Do not tell him though. He might end up standing by as the universe falls apart just to see me. I cannot let that happen"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen, I will keep everyone safe" Rose said determined.

The woman put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I am glad he had found you. You're so much like him, young, wilful, strong, determined, cheeky, intelligent and oh so much compassion. Keep on loving him, that's all that I truly ask"

Rose smiled. "I'll never stop"

"Wilfred, give her the gun. She'll make sure the Doctor will take arms" the woman said turning to Wilf.

"Yes Ma'am" Wilf said pulling out an old fashioned gun and handing it to Rose. "It's never been fired...i sort of hoped it never would"

"Knowing the Doctor....it never will be"

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" They turned to see Donna standing there, hands on her hips looking rather irritated. "Last time I let you go to the toilet by yourself Granddad" Confused as to why Donna hadn't immediately questioned the elderly women they turned to find her missing. She simply vanished into thin air. "C'mon, let's go and find Space-Boy and Junior"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"What are you up to?"

The Doctor looked up to find John standing a little hesitatingly at the doorway. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and his hair wasn't as wild as his. But then John didn't seem to use hair gel like the Doctor did.

"Just trying to fix the heating" he said looking back at the wiry mess.

John nodded and stepped a little closer. "Where's Mum?"

"Went to find Wilf with Donna. Apparently Wilf got lost looking for a bathroom" the Doctor said pulling the wires apart.

"No don't do that, you need to rewire...hold on, let me do it" John bent down and began to work on the wires. The Doctor looked on impressed that the young man had fixed the heating immediately. "There you go, good as new" John wiped his hands on his jeans and looked up with a crooked smile. The Doctor couldn't help but smile back. "So that's Earth then?" John said nodding back at the glowing planet. "That's where Mum came from"

"Yep" the Doctor said popping his 'p'. "Oh you would have loved her back then. She was all shiny and brand new. Wide eyed and yet feisty as hell. She saved my life, y'know? Grabbed hold of a chain and flew down like some sort of superhero kicking the monsters away before landing. Rose Tyler, bronze medal in gymnastics" John chuckled. "She was so young back then....so innocent...i used to be jealous of her. How she could be so compassionate about everything, she even wanted to save a dalek...now...i wonder if I damaged her"

"No you didn't" John said immediately. "You made her better. You gave her the universe and the opportunity to do good. I was born in a war, Doctor, I had military instincts right up here and you know what? She was going to ground me if I shot someone!" the Doctor laughed. "Seriously! She was giving everyone a second chance, here and there. Sure, she's a little colder and harder back then....but isn't that life? You get older and you slowly lose that innocence, one bit by one bit. Mum's lost a lot, hasn't she? Her parents, her friends, you, me...it's bound to hurt..." The Doctor looked at him with a strange look, his elbow resting on his knee. "What?" John asked, in an almost Rose-like way.

"Nothing just....I'd be proud" the Doctor said with a small smile. "I would be proud if you were my son"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"A star fell from the sky" John and the Doctor looked up at the ceiling. The voice was the Master's and he was somehow broadcasting it to them. "Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense Doctor, the whole of my life, my _destiny_. The star was a diamond and the diamond was a _white point star" _the Doctor let out a choked gasp. "And I have worked all night to sanctify it. Now the star is mine, I can increase the signal, use it as a lifeline. Do you _get _it now? Do you see? Keep watching Doctor, this should be _spectacular._ Over and out"

"What does he mean?" John asked feeling slightly scared at the terror of the Doctor's face. "Doctor, what is he on about?"

"A white point star is only found on one planet" the Doctor said in a hard, cold voice. "Galifrey....this means...the Time Lords....the Time Lords are returning"

"And that's bad?" John said with a confused frown.

Rose skidded in the room, Donna and Wilf on her heels with similar confused looks as John. "Doctor, if the Time Lords come back. That means..."

"End of Time itself" the Doctor said coldly.

Rose held up a gun. "Wilf gave it to me. I think you need it more, we have got to stop the Master"

For the first time since the Time War, the Doctor took a gun willingly. "I know" he turned to John. "Are your Vinvocci friends still mad at me? I'm going to need their ship to get back to Earth"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

_CRASH!_

Rose landed on one knee, her skin free from any cut and her eyes shut serenely. Donna landed on her side, unharmed apart from some cuts but the Doctor....the Doctor laid there unmoving.

They had jumped out of the Vinvocci spaceship leaving John and Wilf there. The Doctor was determined to stop the Time Lords and so was Rose. Donna was refusing to let any of them go on their own suicidal mission.

Rose opened her eyes. "Doctor" she whispered turning to his side. "Doctor?" she rolled him over and let out a choked gasp. A large glass shard prodded out of his chest, blood slowly flooding out into a stain. "No! No, Damnit Doctor!" Rose shouted, hands clasping the glass shard as she was about to pull it out.

His hands clasped over hers. "Later" he gasped. "No time for me, universe first, only one heart. I can live"

"My Lord Doctor" Rose turned to see a grey haired man in red velvet robes walking up to them. "Lord Master. We are gathered for the End"

Donna stood up, brushing the glass off of her clothes. "And where is mine and Rose's greeting, hey? Think because we're females we're below pleasantries, do ya? Well screw you"

The man looked down at her from his nose. The expression was filled with disgust and hatred. "You are nothing but an abomination, so is this filth with the blonde hair" he shot a look at Rose. "Humans who have blemished the Time Lord legacy. The Doctor had always been a failure, then a traitor and now...i can't even think of the words"

"You're the disgusting one" Rose said coldly. "Choosing yourself over the universe. The universe you swore to protect! By breaking the Time Lock you're releasing not just the Daleks but the Skaro Regulations, Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could Have Been King and even worse the war turning into hell"

"We will ascend a higher plane. Free of time at the end of creation. Everything will end at my own hand" the man said calmly. "Though first, we need these mongrels to wake up. We don't want them joining us"

He held up his metal gloved hand, Rose watched as it glew blue and everyone around them reverted back to themselves. Chaos ensured as everyone started to scream and run. The ground beneath them began to shake. Wilf and John ran in and saw a man helpless, banging against the plastic radiation door. Begging to be helped. Wilf ran over and went in, unlocking the door and locking himself in.

"Wilf, Don't" John called out, too late.

"Granddad, no!" Donna shouted.

The man smirked. "Time Lord Victorious!" he shouted.

"Do you see?" the Doctor whispered. "Do you understand why I had to end it all?"

Rose nodded, her fury barely contained while Donna switched from glancing worriedly at her grandfather and angrily at the Time Lords. John stood there slightly confused but moved over to Donna's side.

"Take me with you" the Master said holding his arms out. "I helped save you, so help me ascend to eternal glory!"

"You are diseased" the man said coldly. "As bad as these abominations. You will die with the Doctor and his pets. No more freakish mistakes" His metal gloved hands unfolded, reaching out to the Master, preparing to make a killing blow. Without even thinking Rose picked up the gun and took the safety off, holding it up at him. "Choose your enemy well. We are many but the Master is one"

"He's the President" the Master said in a goading voice. "Kill him! And Galifrey could be yours!" Rose turned to him holding the gun. "He's to blame, kill him!" the Master said slightly panicked...and then he sighed. "Oh the link is inside my head kill me, the link gets broken and they go back...."

Rose dropped the gun. "I don't need a gun to stop them" she said calmly. She turned slowly and faced them, her eyes glowing in defiance, her face set in grim determination and her arms flopping at her side. "I am Rose Tyler and I used to be a Shop Girl. But then I met the Doctor and in my desperation to save him, I became something more. I am the Bad Wolf, Goddess of Time"

The man laughed. A cold laugh similar to the Master's maniacal laugh. "No human will rule us" he said. "You're nothing but an abomination"

Behind him, a woman with curly brown hair that was slowly going grey uncovered her eyes. Their eyes met and Rose nodded. "I would do anything for the universe, for my family and for the Doctor" Rose said, a smile playing on her lips. "The Dalek Emperor and Davros himself called me an abomination and I turned them to dust. Galifrey will fall"

She glew gold and all she could see was Time itself. With all her might she used her power to push them back.

The man held his gloved hand up and a blue shield repelled the golden light.

"Is that all you can do?" he jeered. "Is this the so called Goddess of Time?"

Rose didn't answer. Behind her the Master was turning to dust. "Wha...wha...what's happening to me?" the Master screamed holding his hands out as they rotted away. "What have you done?"

"Impossible" the man whispered.

"Goodbye Rassilion" Rose said as the Master's arms were completely gone, she turned to face him. A lone tear rolling down her cheek. "I am so sorry, but you were used. They manipulated you ever since you were a child. Pushed you into insanity with the never ending drumbeat. It's time you rested. Forever"

He watched, half awed as the ground shook once more and a blinding white light was dragging the Time Lords back to where they belonged. He stared at the golden woman who was destroying him.

"Take care of him" he said nodding to the Doctor. "He was my best friend once..."

"I will" she promised.

"...Thank you....maybe all women aren't bad"

And then he was gone. They were all gone. The Time Lords, Galifrey and the Master was a pile of dust on the floor. Rose fell to her knees, feeling completely and utterly drained.

"Mum!" John shouted running to her, he slipped his arms underneath hers and pulled her up. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, just tired, so very tired" Rose murmured pulling away.

"Rose!" Donna cried out helping the Doctor up. "We need to get him into the TARDIS. Oi you skinny boy, help me with this one. For someone skinny, he ain't half heavy" John obeyed and helped the Doctor up on his other side.

Rose smiled. "Always getting into trouble, aren't you Doctor?"

"Well you know me" the Doctor whispered, a small smile on his face before he grimaced in pain.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock. _

_Knock. _

The four of them froze. Donna slowly turned her head in horror as she realised her grandfather was still there. "Granddad" she breathed.

"Err...you don't mind letting me out, do you?" he said smiling weakly.

"Course not, you old fool" Donna said laughing as she let the Doctor go. John staggered under his full weight but didn't complain as Donna ran to the other door.

"Donna, don't!" Rose shouted. "The radiation will-"

The door slammed shut and Donna pressed down on the button. Wilf's door opened and as he turned to thank his granddaughter, he paled. Donna leant against the plastic window screaming, her body withering in pain before she slid down on the floor.

"Donna, Donna, no what have you done?" Wilf shouted tears sliding down his face. "Oh my Donna, my little general, what have you done? What have I done to you?"

Rose strode past him and squeezed his shoulder before opening the door. "John, take the Doctor down into the TARDIS, I'll be behind you" she said calmly before pulling Donna out. "Hold on Donna, I'll get you into the TARDIS"

"It hurts" Donna croaked leaning against Rose. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Didn't think it would be so painful"

"It'll be over soon" Rose promised as she herded Donna out. "Wilf, I'm so sorry but I can't give you a lift. You're gonna have to find your own way back, don't worry I'll look after her"

"Bring her back...when she's well...bring her back" Wilf begged.

"She won't be the same" Rose told him gently.

"I don't care; I just want to see her again!"

Rose nodded and continued to half drag Donna across the room. "Don't worry Granddad, I'll be fine" Donna whispered.

It was difficult but Rose and John managed to get the Doctor and Donna into the TARDIS. John helped the Doctor to lay down on the floor and Rose managed to get Donna standing straight.

"Ready?" Rose whispered.

"Stand back" Donna warned.

Pushing John back, Rose stepped backwards slowly. Slowly counting down the seconds. Any second, any minute, any time.

The whole place burst into flames as Donna and the Doctor began to change.


	13. Epilogue: The Start of a New Era

John staggered towards the console coughing. He had no idea what was really going on, one minute two of his mother's friends were dying, the next they set the TARDIS one fire and by the third minute the TARDIS was losing control. The TARDIS shook violently and John collided into a small, curved, dark skinned woman with curly hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Donna" she said. "Did you bang your head or something sunshine?"

"You don't look like Donna"

"No time to explain, where the hell is Rose?"

"Over here!"

They turned to see Rose hanging out of the door, her bum up in the air. "What the hell are you doing?!" Donna shrieked. "Where's the Doctor?" Rose heaved back slightly and a large male hand waved at Donna before the TARDIS shook again and Rose fell forwards. "Argh! This means I have to save everyone, John pull that doodah thing over there and then press the big button"

"Doodah thing?"

"The giant lever!"

"Oh"

The TARDIS rocked backwards, knocking Donna and John out of the console room. The gleeful screams coming from behind them told them that Rose and the Doctor were following. Suddenly a strange man with large forehead and nose, black messy hair and hazel eyes landed on John. He was a lot bigger than the Doctor and heavier but it was definitely him. The stripy suit was too tight on him and looked like it was going to pop off or something.

"Hello, sorry about that John, the TARDIS is having a bit of a breakdown it seems but I believe we landed. Right now where are we?"

"Rock climbing room...or we all fell out and landed in a gym" Donna groaned sitting up. "Oh my head..." suddenly golden dust spurted out of her mouth. "What the hell is that?!" she screeched.

"Leftover energy from regenerating. Don't worry it'll be over within twenty four hours" the Doctor said just before some golden dust came out of his mouth. "Urgh, I hate this stuff"

"We need to get out of here and assess the damage" Rose said picking up an extremely long piece of rope with a claw on the end. "TARDIS won't say anything; she's too busy trying to recover"

"And why can't we walk out?"

"Well Donna, if you haven't noticed we're _side-wards_, it's a bit difficult to walk through the TARDIS when all we're going to do is fall backwards" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"You wanna shut up? And lose some weight, your clothes look terrible on you"

"You're the one to talk, Chubby!"

"Ooh!"

John stepped in before Donna would kill the new Doctor and make him regenerate again. As Donna struggled to get past and the Doctor pulled faces at her, Rose ignored all the chaos and swung the claw end a few times before throwing it up in the air. In a few seconds, she felt it grab hold of something and tugged to make sure it was secure. Smiling to herself she began to climb up past all the rooms and back into the console room (which was still on fire) then further up out of the door.

Taking in a deep breathe of fresh air Rose turned to see a little girl with red hair and in a nightie staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Rose....don't mind me, my friends had a little....life-changing accident causing us to crash-land here"

"Are you a policewoman?" the girl asked.

"Well...no but I do catch lots of bad people and stop them doing terrible things" Rose said. "Why are you in trouble?"

"Sort of...there's a crack in my wall....and there's voices behind it"

Rose looked up at the house. It was a large beautiful house, something that her mother dreamed of owning, but it was on it's own and there wasn't another house attached to it. She looked back at the frightened girl who had a strange look of grim determination and she smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out but first, me and my friends need to get out of this box"

The girl's eyes widened. "There's more of you? But it's a small box"

"Bigger on the inside. Sort of on fire right now, need to solve that soon...." there was a loud splash behind her and Rose bit her lip to smother a laugh. "Ah, I think they landed in the swimming pool"

"You have a swimming pool?"

"Yeah, it's in the Library, don't ask, I think Donna got the TARDIS to put it in there just to make things more interesting" Rose grinned at the girl who grinned back. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Amelia Pond"

"Well hello Amelia Pond, I'm Rose Tyler"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose really shouldn't be surprised that they ended up saving the world so shortly after the Doctor and Donna regenerating. After all the Doctor and Donna were such danger-magnets. She felt sorry for Amelia Pond once the pair of them got out of the TARDIS with a frazzled John. The Doctor kept demanding food and then spitting it out when it tasted wrong, she ended up smacking him and shoved a cup of tea in his face. Donna kept moaning about the loss of coffee as she gulped down her tea and John had Rose give a detailed lecture of regeneration so he could understand what had happened with the Doctor and Donna. The little girl must have thought they were loonies.

And yet somehow the little girl was even more enthralled with them. She was an orphan and lived with an absent aunt, so to have all of them around her must have made her feel like she was part of a family. The crack in her wall had been an actual crack in time and space. What worried Rose was that on the other side was a prison and Prisoner Zero had escaped. After sealing up the crack, the horrid realisation that the TARDIS was still on fire caused all of them to run out. The Doctor turned round and promised Amelia that they would be back in five minutes, but Rose knew that the TARDIS wasn't in any condition to keep that promise.

So twelve years later and they were in 2008, Amelia Pond (now Amy) knocked the Doctor out with a cricket bat and handcuffed him to the radiator. After a little conspiracy on the Doctor, they found out that Prisoner Zero had been living in Amelia's house the whole time. No matter how many times one of them tried to pull her back, the redheaded girl entered the room and almost got herself killed if it wasn't for John pulling her out and herding her out of the house. Rose quickly released the Doctor and Donna had trouble running due to her hysterical laughter.

To make matters worse, the planet was going to be incinerated within twenty minutes unless the prison recaptured Prisoner Zero. Allowing the Doctor to take control of the situation, Rose watched in amusement as the Doctor succeeded in saving the world in twenty minutes with the help of a laptop and mobile phone. He then called back the prison, for his ritual telling off and before he went up, he began to strip and start stealing clothes.

Rose had to admit he had very sexy shoulders and a nice rear bumper. Amy stared as well but when Rose elbowed her she was assured that Amy was just merely curious. The matching evil glints in their eyes definitely meant they would be discussing it at a later date. The holograms that the prison showed were interesting. Not only did they show all of the monsters Rose had faced since she met the Doctor but after showing all the Doctor's latest reincarnations, they showed Rose and Donna's old face. It was rather nice to be considered as the Doctor's equal.

Once the prison left for good, Rose's TARDIS key glowed. Telling her that the rebuilding was complete. She grinned and turned to Amy after pulling the Doctor back by his new tweed collar.

"Hold your horses Doctor, we're not leaving yet"

"But Rose, new TARDIS!" the Doctor whined. Well that part of him hadn't changed.

"I need to ask Amy something first" Rose said sternly before turning to the redhead who was whispering excitedly to her friend Rory. "Amy Pond, would you like to see the inside of that box?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, after all you helped us save the world"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The TARDIS was...breathtaking.

It was warm and golden and glowed beautifully. Rose reached out and stroked the console that was now filled with old-fashioned things like a type-writer and light-bulbs. There was a banister and stairs that led up to what appeared to be the wardrobe room. Donna had shot in there quickly to change into something that fitted and Amy looked round awed.

"It's...."

"Go on, say it, I heard it a million times before" the Doctor said rather cockily.

Amy ignored him and turned to Rose. "Could I really come with you?"

"Sure" Rose grinned. "Always room for one more, I'm sure the TARDIS won't mind making another room"

The TARDIS murmured her consent and to Rose's relief, informed her that her old things had been preserved. Rose didn't think she could live without the photos of her mother and everyone else.

Donna came out wearing a better fitting pair of jeans, a dark wine red long-sleeved top and a black jacket. Her curly hair had been pulled up in a neat ponytail and she was holding onto a large handbag.

"Looking good" Rose said.

"Thanks, before you start dragging Amy across time and space, can we go and see Granddad?" Donna asked anxiously. "I promised to see him once I recovered"

"Sure, no problem" Rose said starting to fiddle with the new switches.

"And..." Donna fiddled with the strap of her bag. "After that...i want to go somewhere...anywhere with Time Travel...i think I need to start becoming River Song"

Rose looked up. "There's no rush" she said trying to sound casual. She was failing.

"Yes I think there is" Donna smiled sadly at Rose. "But don't worry; we'll have plenty of adventures in the future. And you got Amy now. A fiery redhead that'll punch the Doctor for you"

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm going to miss you" Rose said striding across the room and pulling Donna into a hug. "Donna Noble, you were fantastic"

"I know" Donna said smugly. "And you were right. It was better with three, even if I would have happily killed Space-Boy"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. To her relief it was her grandfather.

"Hello?" he said looking confused.

"Hello Granddad" she said softly.

"Donna...?" he whispered staring at her in disbelief. "Rose...she said...she said you would change....but I didn't think it would be this much"

"Does it look bad" Donna asked.

"Not at all! You look as beautiful as ever sweetheart" Wilf said before herding her in. "Come in, come in, I'll put the kettle on and we'll have a good natter"

"Can I have tea please, with half a cup of milk? I seem to only like weak tea and coffee tastes nasty on my tongue"

"You really have changed" Wilf said quietly as he began to potter round the kitchen, Donna sat down at the table and stared at the clock like she used to.

"I'm going to continue on changing. I'll be a professor soon and I'll be doing all sorts" Wilf placed a cup in front of her. "Thank you" she said taking a sip. "I'm going to keep on seeing the stars"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Donna Noble, pioneer of the century"

She smiled in an almost shy way. "But...this is the last time you're going to see me. I asked Rose to drop me off somewhere...anywhere...so I can start my new adventure. And I won't ever be able to come back"

"Not ever?" she shook her head. "But what about your mother? And...And your friends? You can't just leave and never come back sweetheart; it's not fair on them"

"It's not fair on me...to be stuck here as a temp for the rest of my life. Here, I'm living with Mum and I'm over thirty! How sad is that? I can't stay here Granddad, it's not me anymore. I've changed. Grown up and evolved. I'm not saying I'm better but....I'm different"

Wilf wiped his tears away with a sleeve. "Go on then sweetheart. I know you; you're so restless and in need to be in charge...no one could ever tell you what to do. But I'll miss you...so will your mother..."

"I know...and I am so sorry"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Captain Jack Harkness was getting drunk.

It had been the only thing he did since he left Earth. Well that and have really good sex with random strangers. But no matter how drunk he got, he never seemed to forget his grandson lying there bleeding, Ianto looking heartbroken, the rest of the team looking devastated that he was abandoning them again and Alice with such hatred...such disappointment...so much grieve.

He had refused to give in and phone Rose. Or Martha. Or even Donna. He didn't want any of them to know what disgusting things he had done.

A woman sat down on the bench next to him. She had toffee coloured skin and lighter shade of curly hair. She was small and curvy and he definitely wouldn't mind having a bit of her.

"Buy me a drink and if you get me drunk enough I might be stupid to shag you" she said bluntly looking up at him with a rather intense stare. He smirked back and shuffled a little closer to her before leaning over the bar to gesture for the barman. "Honestly Harkness, what the hell were you thinking running off like that. You left your team worried sick"

"Do I know you?" Jack asked frowning at her. She nodded across the bar and he turned to see a blonde woman with red highlights in her hair. She waved at them and he waved back. "Rose" he whispered. She mouthed something at him, it was probably hello or I miss you, he didn't know he never could read lips. He turned to the woman next to him. "Donna Noble, did you just give me permission to seduce you?"

She flipped her ponytail off of her shoulder. "God no. If we're going to travel together then we need to set some boundaries. No seducing unless I'm too drunk. You're nothing but a playboy with opportunities to time travel"

"What about Rose? She could take you anywhere"

"Rose has her hands full with a new Doctor, a son and a new companion. Besides there's things I need to do alone. But I much rather have some company and whose better at making sure you don't do something stupid but me?"

"I could think of worse people to travel with" Jack said putting an arm round her.

She pushed him off. "Hands off or I'll break your face, Pretty-Boy" she snapped. "Just because you're travelling with me doesn't mean you can molest me whenever you want. If you want shag on legs, pick someone to travel with us. After all I learnt that travelling is better with three"

Jack grinned. "The sex is always better with three too" She smacked him as he roared with laughter, draping an arm round her and kissing her forehead as she tried to get away. "We are going to have so much fun"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose entered the TARDIS to find the Doctor fiddling with the new controls, Amy in a fresh change of clothes and John talking cheerfully to her. It wasn't Mickey being an idiot or Martha reading a book or Jack flirty or Donna slapping. It was Doctor Number One brooding with his big ears or Doctor Number Two dancing round the console like a child. But she wasn't a young Rose who was just the Doctor's companion nor was she a new Time Lady fumbling along as she went.

She walked up the ram and found herself bursting in excitement. She barely could wait for the new adventure to begin.

"Right then, where to next?" she asked.

**Author's Note: thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and story-alerted this fic. I want to state now that there will NOT be a sequel to this. I am planning a rewrite of series five for another series and do not want to do another one. However, I will most likely do a couple oneshots starring Amy Pond (who I really like. I think she'll make an amazing companion, don't you?).**


End file.
